L'oubliée
by Gaia Sakura
Summary: Et si les trois oeufs de Galbatorix n'étaient pas les derniers ? Et si une nouvelle confrérie de dragonniers voyait le jour? Que se passeraitil alors ...?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ou plutôt bonsoir, vu l'heure tardive qu'il est. Certains me connaissent déjà, d'autres non, mais dans tous les cas j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Je ne vais pas faire d'introduction à mon histoire, juste vous donner quelques renseignements pour ne pas vous y perdre.

L'histoire se déroule en parallèle de celle d'Eragon. J'ai essayé de faire coïncider les événements avec les deux tomes de la trilogie l'Héritage, puis d'imaginer comment elle se terminerait. Bien sûr, j'ai dû faire quelques modifications, vous vous en doutez ! XD

Comme d'habitude, l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Christopher Paolini.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue - Renaissance

Le vent hurlait dans la nuit. Sans cesse, le bateau tanguait sous les coups rageurs de la mer. Murdock ne dormait pas comme tout son équipage. Il guettait avec une peur sourde les moindres houles qui venaient cogner la coque de L'intrépide. Son équipage et lui avaient connu des tempêtes bien plus impressionnantes mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous un trésor à protéger. Un trésor qui valait bien plus que toutes leurs vies réunies. Le perdre serait un désastre. Pour eux, comme pour tous les habitants de l'Alagaësia. Non. A bien y réfléchir, peut-être pas pour tous…

Le petit matin ramena la mer à des humeurs plus propices. Un vent d'ouest soufflait doucement, et les embruns chatouillaient les narines des marins. Tout ce petit monde était de nouveau serein. Murdock, le cœur plus tranquille, se décida à descendre en cabine pour vérifier si son trésor avait supporté leur nuit agitée.

Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, faisant grincer le vieux bois, et la découvrit. Elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert de la tempête. Bien au contraire. Elle était allongée sur sa couchette, ses cheveux noirs descendant en boucle le long de son dos, sa respiration aussi calme qu'elle pouvait l'être. Murdock soupira. Pourquoi s'être fait autant de soucis ? Il voulut s'en aller quand le bateau tanguant légèrement. Il faillit en perdre l'équilibre, mais l'homme avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude d'éviter les chutes. Par un geste souple, il retrouva un pas assuré. Cependant, un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri de surprise lui firent faire demi-tour.

---Keira ?

Inquiet, il s'était précipité vers la jeune femme. Il la trouva face contre terre, son visage trainant dans la poussière, mais en parfaite santé. Une nouvelle fois, le vieil homme soupira.

---Tu peux dormir sans broncher durant une tempête, mais une petite secousse te désarçonne ! Je ne te comprendrais jamais.

---Bonjour à toi aussi, Murdock, marmonna la jeune femme.

---Allez, lève-toi. Larry a préparé le petit déjeuné, et nous avons pas mal de travail aujourd'hui. Il faut que le bateau soit impeccable avant notre arrivée au port.

---J'arrive…

Murdock regarda Keira en souriant. Si les choses n'avaient pas été si compliquées, il aurait aimé pouvoir s'attacher d'avantage à la jeune femme. Mais il se l'était interdit dès le premier jour. Trop de complications, trop de risques. Ses hommes le savaient tout aussi bien que lui. Ils devaient veiller sur elle, la protéger jusqu'au jour où le signe qu'ils redoutaient tous arriverait.

Keira glissa ses mains autour de son crâne, cherchant à faire disparaître le mal de tête qui lui embrouillait l'esprit. Un sifflement n'avait cessé de la hanter depuis hier. Le sommeil avait réussi à le faire disparaître, mais dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, le son strident avait repris de plus belle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait faire face à un orage en pleine mer et devenir dingue à cause d'un malheureux son. Elle aurait dû être assez sage pour ne plus y faire attention et le laisser s'en aller par lui-même, mais quelque chose la poussait à se focaliser sur lui. C'était incompréhensible. Un brin énervée, elle décida cependant de se lever et d'écouter son père adoptif. A peine fut-elle sortie que la lumière du soleil l'assaillit, l'aveuglant presque. Ceci n'arrangea en rien son humeur.

La cuisine ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de sa chambre. Elle se força à marcher dans la direction opposée à sa cabine, même si l'envie d'aller se recoucher la hantait de plus en plus. Keira poussa le portillon, et s'assit immédiatement. Une houle secoua le bateau, lui soulevant le cœur. Larry remarqua tout de suite la petite mine de sa protégée.

---Mal dormi ?

---J'ai mal partout, marmonna-t-elle. Surtout à la tête, en fait.

---Tu devrais être habituée, depuis le temps.

---C'est pas la tempête. Tu sais bien que ça me fait dormir comme un bébé, c'est juste que… je sais pas. Depuis hier, j'entends un sifflement.

Keira ne le vit pas, mais Larry posa un regard inquiet sur la jeune femme. Il la regardait se débattre avec son petit pain comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle était apparue dans sa vie, pourtant aujourd'hui, son cœur se serra.

---Il va partir. C'est comme quand Newton nous oblige à écouter ses chansons. C'est très pénible et en plus, elles te restent en tête pendant des jours entiers.

---Oui, c'est vrai.

Il réussit à la faire rire. Lui n'en avait plus le courage.

Keira resta accoudée sur le pont le restant de la matinée. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder la mer. Quelles que soient ses humeurs, elle aimait l'étendue d'eau. La preuve étant qu'elle arrivait parfaitement à dormir alors qu'une tempête faisait rage sur le pont. Elle était faite pour cette vie, c'était une certitude. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait ressenti l'appel de la terre, ni même l'envie de sentir sous ses pieds un sol dur, ferme et stable. Beaucoup de gens ne la comprenaient pas. Ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer comment une jeune femme comme elle pouvait rester en compagnie d'hommes bougons et solitaires, avec pour seul paysage la mer bleue de l'ouest. C'était pourtant si simple à comprendre.

---Tu vas mieux ?

Keira ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers l'homme qui l'avait accosté. Elle n'en avait plus besoin pour savoir que son père adoptif la scruter avec inquiétude.

---Oui.

---Tu en es certaine ?

---Papa, s'il te plait ! Si je te dis que je vais bien, c'est…

---… que tu vas bien. Je sais. Ai-je encore le droit de m'inquiéter ?

Elle se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Murdock pour être rassuré. S'approchant d'elle, il glissa son énorme main sur la joue délicate de son trésor. Elle aimait sentir ses doigts rugueux la chatouiller. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, mais ce simple geste avait toujours suffit à Keira. Elle n'avait qu'à lire dans les yeux du vieil homme pour y trouver le reste des choses qu'une enfant aimait entendre dans la bouche de ses parents. Oui. Ses parents. Ils avaient disparu dans de sombres circonstances. Même elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment elle avait été abandonnée. Sa vie avait simplement commençait le jour où Murdock l'avait recueillie. Elle n'avait besoin que de lui car elle ne connaissait que lui. Son monde tournait autour du vieux marin et de son équipage. Et c'était bien suffisant. Elle ne réclamait rien d'autre. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle mentit à son père.

Murdock continuait de la regarder avec bienveillance. Les mots que lui avait dits Larry ne cessaient de le hanter. Il s'était pourtant jurer de faire face à ce jour, mais ses bonnes résolutions partaient en éclats dès qu'il croisait ses magnifiques yeux verts. De son pouce, il essuya le visage de sa protégée.

---Tu aurais besoin d'un bon débarbouillage, jeune fille.

Keira repoussa doucement la main de Murdock et fit mine d'être outrée.

---Je m'en occuperais plus tard !

---J'espère bien. J'ai envie que tu sois présentable quand on arrivera à Teirm.

---Murdock ?

Le capitaine se retourna vers Newton. Il délaissa à contre cœur Keira pour allait voir ce dont son mouse avait besoin. La jeune femme put retourner à sa contemplation. L'eau se faisait plus clair au fur et à mesure qu'ils rejoignaient la côte. Par moment, Keira pouvait apercevoir les fonds marins. Elle avait presque oublié le sifflement. « Larry avait peut-être raison après tout. Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement de toute façon. » Ces pensées rassurantes, Keira essayait d'y croire plus que tout autre chose. Elle en oublia même que depuis ce matin, le sifflement lui avait semblé être un appel plus qu'un son strident. C'était de toute façon impossible. Ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part et en pleine mer. Qui aurait pu l'appeler ici ?

Alors qu'elle se persuadait de ne plus penser à cela, ses yeux repérèrent quelque chose. Ce ne fut pas très net. Elle crut que l'éclat de lumière n'était que le fait de la réverbération sur l'eau azur. Mais un doute persista. Quelque chose en elle la poussa à se pencher légèrement pour être sûre que ce n'était rien d'autre que les rayons du soleil. Ce fut une grossière erreur. Une plainte perçante déchira ses tympans l'obligeant à se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux face à la douleur. Toujours en équilibre, elle ne prit pas garde et dans la douleur qui l'enveloppait, ne se sentit pas chuter.

Le contact brutal avec l'eau glacée augmenta sa souffrance. Elle ne chercha pourtant pas à remonter à la surface. Elle en était incapable. Elle plaquait de plus en plus fort ses mains contre ses tempes. Ce geste était inutile mais son cerveau n'était pas en mesure de lui ordonner autre chose. Elle voulut hurler mais seule l'oxygène qu'elle gardait encore en elle s'échappa. Son corps coulait, ne trouvant aucun obstacle pouvant entraver sa chute. Elle allait mourir noyée. Cette pensée fut comme une onde de choc. Elle s'agita, se débattant contre la fatalité. Reprenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle fit face aux récifs. Il faisait plus sombre qu'à la surface, elle avait peur, et son corps était à bout de force, mais rien n'aurait pu faire dévier son regard de ce qu'elle voyait juste devant elle. Une pierre d'un noir brillant, polie par les assauts de la mer. Des nervures d'ambre venaient parcourir la surface, s'enchevêtrant les unes aux autres comme des veines délicates. Elle était subjuguée, en oubliant même qu'elle risquait sa vie. Elle ne sentit même pas que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint dans l'eau pour la sauver. Des mains puissantes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elle se débattit ne voulant pas délaisser sa découverte. Mais l'homme était le plus fort. Alors, elle se laissa ramener à la surface malgré le chagrin qui l'assaillit. Elle se sentait comme abandonnée. Une tristesse profonde l'ensevelit sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi. On était en train de la sauver, alors pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir pourtant. Elle désirait seulement rester près de la pierre. Dans un dernier effort, elle murmura un mot qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas.

---Kodthr…

Murdock fut hisser sur le bateau. Keira avait déjà été sortie de l'eau par les hommes de l'équipage. Elle était étendue sur le pont, inconsciente. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. L'inquiétude était palpable. Par chance, Newton avait vu la jeune femme glisser par-dessus la rambarde, permettant à Murdock de se jeter à l'eau pour la secourir. Ce dernier était à bout de force. Keira s'était débattue, ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Et elle n'avait pas été la seule à revenir à bord. Une grosse pierre d'un noir de geais gisait à côté de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout de suite fascinée les yeux qui s'étaient posé sur elle. Ils savaient pourtant tous ce que représentait cette chose, ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle deviendrait. Newton ne résista pas longtemps. Sa main, mue par une force invisible, se rapprocha dangereusement de la pierre.

---Eloigne-toi !

Le hurlement de Murdock suffit à raviser le jeune mousse. Si Murdock tremblait de colère, Newton tremblait de peur.

---Larry ! Emporte la gamine dans sa chambre. Il faut lui enlever ses vêtements avant qu'elle ne tombe malade. Vous autres, retournez à vos tâches ! Et que personne ne parle de l'incident, ni de l'œuf !

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse pour savoir que le message était passé. Son autorité n'avait plus besoin de faire ses preuves. Les Vardens l'avaient choisi, lui, pour de très bonnes raisons. C'était un homme de confiance, sans peur, sans reproche. Le trahir signifiait la mort. Ses hommes le savaient.

Keira était de nouveau dans son lit. Elle dormait paisiblement maintenant. Larry était toujours à son chevet, guettant les moindres gestes de la jeune femme. Murdock était au fond de la pièce, pensif. La pierre reposait à ses pieds, enveloppée dans des draps.

---Que faisons-nous ?

L'intervention de son second le sorti de ses pensées. Murdock soupira.

---Je ne sais pas.

---Le moment est venu.

---Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler.

---Murdock.

---Je le sais très bien, cria le capitaine.

Keira remua légèrement au haussement de ton de son père. Ce fut au tour de Larry de soupirer.

---Nous savions tous que ce moment arriverait. Les premiers signes étaient apparus depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Et maintenant que l'œuf est ici, il faut qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle ne pourra pas élever un dragon sur un navire.

Murdock se massait les tempes avec sa main droite. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Malgré des années de préparation, il était incapable de lui dire adieu aussi vite. Tout était arrivé trop rapidement. Il fallait pourtant tenir les engagements qui l'avaient lié aux Vardens.

---Personne ne devra lui parler de la pierre. Elle devra penser que nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. Si nous interférons entre elle et son dragon, il pourrait très bien ne pas éclore. D'ici trois jours, nous serons à Teirm. L'œuf aura éclot. Elle décidera par elle-même de quitter le bateau et de s'éloigner.

---Elle sera seule ? Personne ne l'accompagnera ?

Le regard de Murdock se posa sur l'œuf. Un sourire résigné se dessina sur ses lèvres.

---Elle ne sera plus jamais seule, Larry. Plus jamais.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce n'est qu'un début, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens ! Voilà le second chapitre ! On en découvre un peu plus sur Keira mais pas mal de mystères planent encore autour d'elle... Patience !

loveitachi > Merci pour ta review. j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et désolée, mais pas encore de Murthag pour ce chapitre...

Tsou > Merci, merci ! Contente que ça plaise, j'avais un peu peur de m'attaquer à une fic sur une série comme eragon..

Bon sinon, voilà la suite !

* * *

Fenrir

Keira se réveilla avec un mal de crâne entêtant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par une centaine de chevaux en furie. La jeune femme se releva se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout vacillait autour d'elle et ce n'était pas à cause des houles qui secouaient le navire. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment des derniers événements. Seules quelques bribes lui revenaient maintenant en mémoire. Puis soudain, une image nette, claire et précise s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle sentit une peur oppressante l'accaparer. Prise d'une hystérie incontrôlable, elle se mit à fouiller sa chambre de ses yeux. Elle ne le vit pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné.

Elle se leva malgré les nausées qui l'assaillaient. Elle souleva tout ce qui aurait pu le couvrir. Soudain, en écartant une chemise, elle entendit quelque chose rouler sur les lattes de bois. Son cœur cessa de battre la chamade. Elle resta cependant loin de l'œuf. Le soulagement n'effaça pas la retenue qu'elle avait face à l'étrangeté de sa découverte. Assise en tailleur, elle fixa la pierre onyx. Elle était fascinée mais craignait en même temps ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Tant d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Sur le parquet, la pierre était agitée de soubresauts, faisant des bons frénétiques. Par purs reflexes, Keira se jeta dessus pour éviter que le bruit n'interpelle l'équipage. Les mouvements cessèrent. Prenant conscience de son acte, la jeune femme recula précipitamment. Elle avait le souffle court. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que son geste allait la conduire sur de tous nouveaux chemins. Et son instinct la trompait très rarement.

Une lueur argentée émanait maintenant de la pierre. Les mouvements reprirent de plus bel et des cris vinrent se joindre à la cacophonie. « Comment font-ils pour ne pas entendre tout ce boucan ? » Elle aurait aimé que ces protecteurs viennent lui porter secours, non pas qu'elle se sentait vraiment en danger, mais elle avait peur. Puis brusquement, tout cessa. Keira ne quitta pas pour autant la pierre des yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas fini. En touchant l'objet, elle avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne. Toujours aux aguets, un frisson la parcouru. Elle n'avait pas froid. C'était plutôt l'annonciation de quelque chose de grand, de fantastique, de magique. La pierre frémit. Fut secouée d'un nouveau spasme et se fissura. Keira fit ce que n'importe quel être humain aurait fait. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible de la chose sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux. Elle grimpa sur son lit et attendit.

Comme si les deux êtres guettés mutuellement leurs réactions, la jeune femme et l'œuf restèrent silencieux. Mais le jeune être qui voulait s'ouvrit au monde était loin d'avoir la patience de Keira. Une autre craquelure apparut sur la surface de la pierre. Puis une brèche se dessina. Keira sentit un autre frisson la parcourir. Elle ne savait comment réagir, et voir un morceau de ce qu'elle croyait être une pierre se soulevait, n'arrangea rien à son inquiétude et à ses doutes. Après une série de couinements, une petite tête noire émergea du trou, suivie par un corps curieusement replié. Keira ne bougea toujours pas. Le nouveau-né, lui, continua à s'extirper de sa coquille. Déséquilibré, il roula sur le sol en couinant de nouveau. Un peu étourdi, il releva ses yeux d'un noir profond sur Keira. C'était sûrement sa chute, car la jeune femme crut un instant que le bébé dragon venait de lui sourire. Croire d'ailleurs qu'elle se trouvait face à un dragon était un signe de pure folie. « Calme-toi ! Calme-toi » Keira ne cessait de se répéter cela. Elle essayait de trouver des explications logiques à tout cela, mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se rendait compte que tout ceci avait un sens. La présence de cet être magique devant elle, répondait à de nombreuses questions. Alors pourquoi penser que la démence la guettait ?

Le dragon finit par se lasser d'attendre que Keira réagisse. Il étendit ses ailes, étirant ses muscles et ses os pour la première fois. Intrigué par ce qui se dressait autour de lui, il releva sa petite tête rectangulaire et la peau de son front se fronça. Keira ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le dragonneau se retourna tout de suite vers le nouveau son qu'il venait d'entendre. Il plongea son regard noir acier sur elle, la clouant sur place. L'animal ouvrit sa gueule en grand dévoilant ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. Un son assez bizarre sortit de la gorge du dragon. Il fut aussi étonné que Keira par ce qu'il venait de faire. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle sentait une attirance incontrôlable grandir en elle. Elle finit par se décontracter ce que sentit le jeune dragon. Il en profita pour se hisser sur le lit. Sans aucune crainte, il s'approcha de la jeune femme. L'une de ses pattes vint se poser sur le genou de Keira. Elle ne put résister et sa main caressa doucement la tête de l'enfant. A peine ses doigts l'eurent-ils touché qu'une décharge d'énergie jaillit, fusant le long de son bras, rugissant dans ses veines comme un feu liquide. Elle tomba en arrière avec un cri sauvage. Un tonnerre de métal lui vrillait les oreilles, un hurlement de rage silencieux avait envahi son crâne. Pas une parcelle de son corps n'était épargnée par la douleur. Mais le pire était à venir. Echappés d'un passé lointain et douloureux, des souvenirs refluèrent dans l'esprit de Keira. Elle revit des choses que son esprit avait longtemps gardées emprisonnées, protégeant la jeune femme d'une souffrance inutile. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, se recroquevillant en position fœtale. Sa tentative échoua lamentablement. Rien n'arrêta la douleur. « Arrête ! Arrête ! » Elle hurlait. Pas à haute voix, pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, mais dans son esprit. Elle hurlait au dragon d'arrêter. Elle savait qu'en le touchant, elle avait ouvert des portes qui ne se refermeraient plus, mais le jeune être était capable d'arrêter cela. Leurs esprits étaient maintenant liés à tout jamais.

Tout cessa. La douleur. Les souvenirs. La peur. Seule la paume de sa main était encore le témoin de ce qui s'était passé. Un ovale blanc éclairait doucement la peau blanche de Keira. Un gedweÿ ignasia. La marque des dragonniers. Keira se mit à pleurer malgré elle. Les secrets qu'elle avait longtemps enfouis réapparaissaient et la replongeaient sur les sentiers de son destin. Murdock s'était donné tant de mal pour éviter cela. Mais pouvait-on réellement échapper à son wyrd ? Le sommeil gagna la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Keira était de nouveau dans son lit, blottie dans des couvertures chaudes et protectrices. Elle crut un instant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais le souffle léger qui venait chatouiller sa joue à intervalles réguliers lui enlevèrent cet espoir. Le jeune dragon s'était lové contre elle, dormant paisiblement. Ses écailles d'un noir sombre brillaient dans l'obscurité. Elle le caressa tendrement. Il frémit légèrement de plaisir mais ne se réveilla pas. Keira réfléchissait. La barrière qui avait protégé son esprit venait d'éclater. Elle possédait maintenant beaucoup trop de données pour être de nouveau en sécurité. Même sur la mer. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne. De plus, élever un dragon demandait de vastes espaces, loin des regards indiscrets. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire. Tout n'était pas encore très clair, cependant, elle se souvint d'un endroit qu'elle avait visité, jadis, quand… Elle referma aussitôt cette brèche, de peur de fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois. Il était inutile de repenser à cela. On ne pouvait changer le passé. Par contre, elle pouvait encore influencer son futur et celui de beaucoup de personnes. Sa décision fut prise assez rapidement. Elle trouva cela étrange en reconsidérant les dernières années qu'elle avait passé en mer avec l'équipage de l'Intrépide, mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un refuge temporaire. Elle se retourna, laissant son bras étendu pour que le dragonneau ne se réveille pas. Fixant le plafond, elle se demanda si Murdock était dans la confidence. L'avait-il recueillie parce qu'il savait qui elle était ? Ou bien, lui avait-on simplement demandé cette faveur ? Il avait pourtant dû se douter de quelque chose. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, même sans ses souvenirs. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait dit ou fait des choses qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille… ou bien faisait-il semblant de ne rien voir. Ils le faisaient peut-être tous ! Cette pensée irrita Keira. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils le lui disent. Même si cela avait été douloureux. Elle se sentait trahie. C'était idiot, après tout, ils devaient avoir agi pour son unique bien, pensant la protéger.

La jeune femme aurait pu ruminer encore longtemps, si le dragonneau n'avait pas subitement relevé la tête.

« Quoi ? » lança Keira irritée.

Le dragon ne prêta aucunement attention à son ton brusque. Il pivota la tête à droite, à gauche, tendant visiblement l'oreille. Puis, sans crier gare, il sauta par-dessus Keira et se dirigea vers la porte à toute allure. La jeune femme étouffa un cri de désapprobation, mais il était trop tard. Par magie, la petite chose avait ouvert la porte et se précipitait déjà vers le couloir. Keira sauta de son lit et le poursuivit. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, une houle secoua le bateau, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur opposé à sa porte. Elle poussa un juron et reprit sa course. Elle eut juste le temps de voir la boule d'écailles se jeter dans la cale du bateau. Par chance, personne n'était sur le pont. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, une peur sourde lui nouant le ventre. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres découvre le nouveau-né. Les raisons étaient évidentes, mais elle se demanda si cette réserve était réellement nécessaire. Peu importait, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant.

La cale était plongée dans l'obscurité. Si la chambre de Keira était éclairée par la lune, la réserve du navire ne l'était absolument pas. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur assez rapidement. Elle chercha son fugitif. Elle ne le vit pas, mais entendit des bruits sourds, puis un couinement strident. Elle se figea net. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le recoin sombre d'où le bruit était parvenu. Elle n'eut guère longtemps à attendre. Les petites griffes du dragon pianotèrent bientôt sur les planches de bois. Il s'avançait tranquillement vers elle. Quand elle put enfin le distinguer, une longue ficelle dépassait de sa gueule.

---Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le dragonneau fit disparaître la ficelle, l'engloutissant avec voracité. Il la regardait maintenant avec un air serein. Il semblait content de lui ce qui fit disparaître la tension de Keira.

« Tu avais faim. Je suis désolée, je n'y avais pas pensé »

Le dragon grogna doucement, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas grave. Mais alors qu'elle allait le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener à sa chambre, il partit de nouveau comme une furie. Un autre couinement retentit.

---Au moins, on sera débarrassé de ses maudits rats.

Keira attendit patiemment sur les marches que le dragonneau finisse de se nourrir. Quand il eut enfin le ventre plein, il revint derechef vers la jeune femme, posant ses deux pattes avant sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Elle le prit dans ses bras comme elle aurait fait avec un enfant, puis l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

A peine franchie la porte, elle s'écroula sur son lit. Le dragonneau se dégagea de son étreinte et s'assit à côté d'elle, la fixant de ses yeux noirs. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle réfléchissait encore. Elle devait prendre des décisions pour deux maintenant, et cela la tracassait. Elle savait comment s'occuper d'un dragon – même si elle ignorait pour l'instant l'origine de ce savoir – elle savait où ils pourraient être à l'abri, comment ils pourraient se nourrir, comment ils parviendraient à se préparer… oui, mais se préparer à quoi ? Elle essaya de forcer un peu plus sa mémoire, fronçant les sourcils et serrant la mâchoire, comme si cela allait l'aider. Impossible. Une barrière se maintenait devant certains de ses souvenirs. Elle agissait surtout par instinct. Tout lui venait naturellement et c'était plus que bizarre. Elle soupira.

Soudain, elle sentit que son matelas était pris de soubresauts. Elle se retourna vers le dragonneau et vit qu'il s'amusait à faire de petits bonds pour attirer son attention. Elle sourit.

« Tu sais, tu me fais penser au louveteau que j'avais recueilli. Quand j'étais déprimée, il sautait partout autour de moi pour me distraire. Ça m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose… »

Le dragon s'arrêta net et poussa un couinement. Comprenant qu'elle l'avait blessé, Keira ajouta :

« Mais, ça me permettait de penser à autre chose, et pour ça, je lui en étais reconnaissante. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rendre le sourire au jeune dragon.

« Nom ? »

La voix était claire et puissante à la fois. On dessellait encore un brun d'enfance dans le ton, mais déjà le dragon avait cette grandeur et ce respect dans la voix.

« Fenrir. C'était son nom. »

« J'aime. »

« Alors tu seras Fenrir ! »

Du bout de son doigt, elle appuya sur le museau de son compagnon. Il émit un ronronnement de contentement.

Le lendemain matin, Keira fit comprendre à Fenrir qu'il ne devait pas quitter sa chambre. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à sa dragonnière, si bien qu'il accepta. Keira disparut aussitôt et se hâta de rejoindre la cale. Il faisait à peine jour, et elle espérait ne rencontrer personne. Par chance, le ponton était vide. Elle se faufila dans la pénombre de la réserve et commença à guetter les quelques rongeurs qui avaient survécu à l'attaque d'y hier.

En à peine une heure, elle réussit à en attraper quatre. Elle était si contente d'elle, qu'elle en oublia de faire attention. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et tomba nez à nez avec Murdock. Ils faillirent se rentrer dedans et la chute dans les escaliers ne fut éviter que par les réflexes de Keira.

---Bonjour !

---Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

---Bonjour, répéta la jeune femme essayant de distraire son père adoptif.

---Oui, bonjour ! Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Pourquoi, diable, as-tu des rats entre les mains ?

---Tu voulais que le bateau soit impeccable quand nous arriverons à Teirm, eh bien, je suis les ordres ! Avoir des rats plein la cale, ça fait certes cliché, mais ça n'en reste pas moins dégoûtant.

---Et c'est toi qui t'acquitte de cette tâche ? lui demanda-t-il suspicieux.

---Si tu veux, je les remets là où ils étaient !

---Pour qu'ils se décomposent et pourrissent sur place ! Jette-les à l'eau, et trouve-toi quelque chose d'autre à faire.

Keira lui fit son plus beau sourire et disparut sans demander son reste. Elle passa devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et y fit passer trois rats, jetant le quatrième à l'eau pour être sûre que Murdock ne se poserait pas de question. Mais il était bien trop tard. Le vieil homme savait très bien à quoi les rats allaient servir, et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'il la regarda s'éloigner.

---Teirm ! Teirm, en vue !

Le cri de la vigie se répercuta, annonçant à tout l'équipage qui ne leur restait plus que quelques heures avant l'arrivée au port. Keira devait se décider à parler à Murdock. Elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait son départ, mais mieux valait le mettre au courant maintenant. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il était occupé à réparer l'une des voiles, elle attendit donc devant lui qu'il finisse son travail. Il ne sembla pas l'apercevoir, si bien que la jeune femme s'impatienta. Faisant pianoter ses doigts contre sa jambe, elle finit par l'interpeler.

---Murdock !

Le vieil homme levant enfin les yeux sur elle, la scrutant avec interrogation.

---Tu veux me parler ?

Croiser ses yeux fit s'envoler toute la résolution qu'elle avait eue. Son impatience disparut, laissant place à de la tristesse.

---Je pense que je vais rester au port pendant quelque temps. Je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrais sur le bateau. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de vous, se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter.

---Est-ce que c'est en relation avec ta chute ?

---Oui, en partie.

Il grogna puis marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, sans que Keira puisse le comprendre.

---Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Si tu es venue pour avoir ma bénédiction, tu l'as.

---Merci.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui exprimer son assentiment et se remit au travail. Keira n'était guère convaincu par cette entrevue, mais qu'espérait-elle de plus ? Murdock ne se montrait jamais très explicite, et il l'était encore moins quand il s'agissait d'elle. Un peu abasourdie, elle fila dans sa chambre retrouver Fenrir. En le voyant lové sur son oreiller, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Comment allait-elle sortir le dragon du bateau et se balader en ville avec discrétion… ?

* * *

Alors envie de connaître la suite ?

N'oubliez pas la review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Loveitahi et Xana toujours pas d'Eragon et de Murtagh, mais ça avance, et puis, je suis sure que vous apprécierez la visite d'un personnage haut en couleur dans ce chapitre. 

Ykyrya j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

**Rencontre à Teirm**

Après maintes et maintes essais, Keira finit par trouver la solution la moins tape à l'œil pour transporter Fenrir. Le dragonneau s'échappa des mains de sa maîtresse, lassé de ces essayages sans fin. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il n'était pas un ballot de linges qu'on pouvait à sa guise remuer dans tous les sens. Boudant, il se coucha sur le lit, tournant le dos à Keira. La jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention. Elle fignola le bagage pour le rendre aussi agréable à porter que possible et pour empêcher Fenrir d'être vu.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. D'un geste vif, elle couvrit Fenrir d'une chemise. Le dragonneau poussa un cri de mécontentement étouffé.

---Oui ?

Le visage de Larry apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

---Nous sommes sur le point de rentrer dans le port. Est-ce que tu es prête ?

---Oui. Murdock t'a parlé, hein !

---Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par quitter l'équipage. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ça serait si tôt.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, de la tristesse planant dans leur regard. Encore une fois, Keira soupira. Elle fixa ses bagages avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Les dernières manœuvres sonnèrent l'heure du départ. Son paquetage sur le dos, Keira arrangea un linge en bandoulière. Fenrir la regardait avec une moue boudeuse. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir se balader là-dedans pendant un bout de temps, et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se laissa cependant prendre par Keira et se glissa dans sa nouvelle cachette.

Quand elle arriva sur le pont, il lui sembla que tout le monde l'attendait. Elle se sentit très gênée, ses joues rougissant. Elle s'apprêta à serrer chacun des membres d'équipage dans ses bras quand elle pensa à Fenrir. Si elle avait pu le cacher jusqu'ici, il serrait beaucoup plus difficile de dissimuler sa présence en étreignant ses protecteurs. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle fit pivoter Fenrir sur sa hanche. Il n'apprécia guère la manœuvre poussant un petit couinement aigu. Keira se raidit, mais personne ne sembla prêter attention à l'intervention du dragonneau. Elle embrassa chacun des hommes, retenant ses larmes. Puis vint le tour de Murdock. Le vieil homme avait la mine grave. Il toisa la jeune femme sans dire un seul mot. Cherchait-il de bonnes raisons pour la convaincre de rester ? Sans crier gare, il s'approcha enfin de la jeune femme. Il lui saisit les deux mains et les posa sur sa poitrine. Un étau resserra le cœur de Keira. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

---Fais attention à toi.

Keira ne put lui répondre. L'émotion l'empêchait de parler. Elle lui sourit simplement. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Il lui lâcha enfin les mains, mais avant de la laisser partir, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une fine bourse de cuir.

---Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais tu me prends de court.

---Ce n'est pas la peine, Murdock. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

---Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, alors accepte ces quelques pièces.

Ne voulant pas les offenser, Keira se saisit de la bourse et la glissa dessous sa chemise. Elle fila aussitôt, descendant la passerelle sans se retourner. Les larmes finirent par couler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de la manche, ne supportant pas l'humidité sur sa peau. L'envie de courir était grande. Elle résista car elle risquait de focaliser les regards sur elle et Fenrir, ce qu'elle voulait absolument éviter.

Connaissant les rues de Teirm comme sa poche, elle se dirigea derechef chez le marchand de chevaux le plus fiable de la ville. La transaction fut rapide. Keira hérita d'une jument isabelle du nom de Rivel. L'animal sentit immédiatement la présence de Fenrir. Keira la calma, flattant son encolure.

La jeune femme continua ses achats, prenant vivres, baumes, couvertures et deux ou trois autres choses. Elle se dirigeait vers un armurier quand la présence qu'elle avait sentie depuis son arrivée au port, l'agaça au plus au point.

---Que me veux-tu ?

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, ce qui fit rire son poursuiveur. La présence l'énervait mais au fond d'elle, elle aimait ce petit jeu, surtout qu'elle connaissait l'identité de son suiveur. Elle patienta certaine que l'intérêt qu'on lui portait finirait par aboutir à une conversation. Ce qui ne tarda guère en effet.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? »

« Chez l'armurier qui se trouve à trois pâtés de maisons d'ici. »

Keira entendit de nouveau le rire de l'étranger dans son esprit.

« Je ne parlais pas de cette destination-là. »

La jeune femme fit pivoter sa jument avec une dextérité surprenante. Elle fit face à un garçonnet aux yeux bridés. Ses cheveux en broussailles lui donnaient un air curieux et excentrique.

« Pourquoi un chat-garou s'intéresse t-il autant à moi ? »

« La question est plutôt : comment une simple humaine peut-elle converser avec moi ? Ou encore mieux ! Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que je te suivais et savoir qui j'étais ? »

Le corps de Keira se raidit. Elle savait qui était les chats-garous et qu'elle n'avait dans le fond pas besoin de se méfier d'eux, mais avoir été découverte si rapidement, lui glaça le sang.

« Tu es différente. »

« Il n'est pas difficile de savoir ce genre de choses, surtout pour un être comme toi. Je me trompe. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

La créature s'approcha de Rivel.

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention, Keira. Alors que dirais-tu de me prendre un petit moment avec toi. »

La jeune femme évalua la proposition. Ils se faisaient face depuis quelques minutes maintenant, sans se parler à haute fois, se fixant comme des chiens de faïence. Ce n'était pas discret, il n'y avait nul doute à avoir. La main de la jeune femme se tendit vers le garçonnet et d'un geste vif, elle le fit rejoindre sa selle. Le chat-garou ne glissa pas ses mains autour de la taille de Keira. Il préféra s'appuyer sur l'arrière train de la jument. Savait-il que Fenrir se trouvait contre le ventre de la cavalière ? Oui. Sûrement.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« Juste parler. Tu m'intéresse beaucoup Chasseuse de dragons. »

Les jointures de la main de Keira devinrent blanches sous la pression qu'elle exerça sur les rennes de Rivel. Elle ne répondit pas.

« Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ce nom. Ou bien n'aimes-tu pas le fait que je le sache. »

« Ce n'est pas mon nom. » lui répondit sèchement Keira.

« Non, certes. Cependant, cette définition est plus parlante que ton nom ancien. Rassure-toi, je ne le connais pas, disons pas entièrement. »

« Ma patience à ses limites, chat-garou. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Solembum. Quant à ta patience, je la mets à rude épreuve, je le sais très bien. Tu ne dois pas être rassurée, surtout avec ton dragon exposé à tous les regards. »

Un sifflement fusa dans l'esprit de Keira. Fenrir montrait lui aussi des signes de frustrations face au nouveau venu. C'était étrange comme Solembum pouvait les agacer et les attirer en même temps.

« Nous arrivons à ton armurier ! »

Sans qu'elle puisse intervenir, Solembum sauta de cheval et commença à s'éloigner. Il lui fit un signe de la main et ajouta :

« Notre rencontre restera secrète, je te le promets, demi-humaine. »

La jeune femme en resta pétrifiée.

---Bonjour, mam'zelle ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Keira se retourna surprise de voir l'armurier lui faire face. L'homme était immense. Même à cheval, elle pouvait aisément le regarder droit dans les yeux sans incliner la tête. Sa longue barbe noire lui donnait un air jovial, tout comme ses yeux rieurs. Elle chercha pendant quelques instants les raisons de sa présence ici.

---Un arc long et des flèches.

---C'est pour vous ?

---Non. Pour mon frère aîné. Il vit à Narda et c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Je souhaite lui faire un présent de valeur.

---Oh ! Très bien. J'ai ce qu'il vous faut alors.

L'homme disparut dans sa boutique. Keira en profita pour se retourner, cherchant où Solembum avait bien pu aller. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre ses recherches très longtemps. L'armurier réapparut, les armes dont avait besoin Keira dans les mains.

---Cela fait une sacrée trotte, dites-moi.

---Excusez-moi ?

---Pour aller à Narda.

---Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Je n'y vais pas seule. Mon père en profite pour lui rendre visite. Il m'attend sûrement déjà aux portes de la ville. L'opinion qu'ont les hommes sur la ponctualité des femmes va encore gagner en points positifs.

La boutade plut à l'armurier. Il ne posa plus d'autres questions, satisfait de la réponse de Keira.

La jeune femme repartit sans demander son reste. Elle voulait maintenant quitter Teirm le plus vite possible. Se faufilant à travers les rues marchandes, elle se retint d'accélérer son allure. Lorsque les grandes portes de la ville furent dans son champ de vision, son cœur reprit un rythme plus régulier. Elle n'avait plus qu'un dernier obstacle à passer. Fenrir n'avait montré aucun signe d'impatience, et personne ne l'avait interpellée. Keira passa devant les deux gardes. Ils la regardèrent à peine, ne se préoccupant pas qu'une femme seule parte ainsi équipée.

---Hey !

Le cœur de Keira loupa un battement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut envie d'enfoncer ses talons dans les flans de la jument pour partir au galop. Sa sagesse reprit heureusement le dessus. Elle fit faire demi-tour à Rivel et fit face aux soldats.

---Il est à vous ce chat !

L'un des deux hommes tendait devant lui un gros matou aux oreilles piquetées de touffes noires. Il donnait l'air d'être un de ces chats à grand-mère, trop paresseux pour chasser les souris mais assez débrouillard pour manger à tous les râteliers. Cependant, il en était tout autre et Keira le savait pertinemment. Elle voulut un instant dire non, pour voir quelle serait la réaction de Solembum. Elle se ravisa.

---Oui ! lança Keira aux soldats. Il a dû me suivre sans que je m'en rende compte.

S'avançant vers les deux hommes, elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

---Vous partez seule ?

Sans siller, Keira saisit Solembum par la peau du cou.

« Hey ! » protesta l'animal.

La jeune femme ni prêta aucune attention.

---Non. Mon père me rejoindra un peu plus loin. Je vais chez mon frère à Narda.

Mieux valait ne pas créer trop de mensonges différents. Se tenir au même lui apporterait moins de soucis.

---Oh ! Très bien. Les temps sont durs dernièrement. Faites bien attention.

---C'est promis.

Le ton de Keira était mielleux à souhait, ce qui charma aussitôt les soldats. Comme avec l'armurier, elle s'en tira à très bon compte.

Quand elle fut à bonne distance des soldats, elle posa Solembum devant elle sans aucun ménagement.

« Pour quelqu'un qui me veut du bien, tu me le montres d'une drôle de façon ! »

« Je trouvais cela amusant. »

Keira soupira. Il était inutile de parlementer avec un chat-garou. Autant parler avec un sourd et muet et attendre une réponse.

« Pourquoi me suis-tu ? »

« J'aime ta compagnie. »

« Je ne fais que te houspiller ! »

Le chat rit.

« Justement. »

Keira soupira.

« Ta maîtresse ne va pas s'inquiéter ? »

Le chat-garou retourna son museau vers Keira, une pointe d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« Tu sens le poivre rose et le citrus. Peu d'hommes se mettent ce genre de parfum. »

« Tu es bien une elfe ! »

« Je ne le suis qu'à moitié… »

« Tu en gardes cependant toute la superbe. »

Les joues de Keira s'empourprèrent. Elle n'aimait pas parler de cela. Encore moins maintenant.

« Changeons de sujet. »

« Où comptes-tu aller ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu lors de notre première rencontre. »

« Quelque part dans le sud. »

« Près de Carvahall ? »

« Non, près d'Osilon. »

« L'une des cités des elfes… Humm, intéressant. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir parlé de Carvahall ? »

« Il serait fort intéressant que tu t'y rendes. »

Keira ne chercha pas plus loin. De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas passer par les chemins que tout à chacun pouvait emprunter. Elle se faufilerait dans ses propres routes, et tâcherait d'éviter les grandes villes comme les petits hameaux. Son voyage allait durer bien assez longtemps comme cela pour qu'elle aille visiter les villes du sud.

« Et que comptes-tu y faire ? »

« Elever Fenrir. »

« Et après cela. »

« Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, Solembum. »

« Je suis très curieux. »

Keira soupira. Son envie de se confier à quelqu'un était oppressante. Même si elle ne connaissait Solembum que depuis quelques heures, elle lui faisait confiance. Il l'agaçait, mais c'était une créature mythique, puissante et bienfaitrice. Jamais ils n'avaient comploté ou manigancé dans l'ombre. Ils étaient les alliés des elfes depuis de longues générations, et aimaient la compagnie des gens intéressants, ce qui revenait à dire des personnes dotées de dons et d'une âme aussi pure que l'eau de roche pouvait l'être.

« Je veux réfléchir à certaines choses. Décider de mon avenir. »

« Il est déjà tracé. »

Keira ne fut pas irritée par la remarque du chat-garou. Elle était déjà consciente de cela, ce n'était pas une vérité qu'elle refoulait.

« Je veux faire certains choix par moi-même. Tu me diras que quoi que je choisisse, je jouerais le jeu de mon wyrd, mais… »

« Tu veux avoir une emprise sur lui. »

« Oui. Je veux me retrouver, décider si mon vrai nom aura une emprise sur mon avenir. »

« Il en a déjà sur tellement de gens… »

« Justement. »

Solembum se tut, réfléchissant à tout cela. Il ne se montrait plus aussi hautain qu'au début de leur conversation. Il avait compris le trouble de Keira et son besoin de se confier. Il semblait réellement préoccupé par son sort.

« Je t'aiderais. Peut-être pas de la façon dont tu le souhaiterais, mais je t'aiderais. Tu dois cependant rester cachée avec ton dragon. Je viendrais te trouver quand l'Alagaësia aura besoin de toi. »

« Merci. »

Le chat s'étira sur l'encolure de la jument lui arrachant un frisson. Sans crier gare, il sauta à terre et commença à rebrousser chemin.

« A bientôt, jeune semi-elfe ! »

Keira ne chercha pas à le retenir. C'était inutile. L'animal lui avait fait bien plus qu'une promesse. Elle s'en contenta et devait s'en contenter. Elle tira sur les brides de Rivel et pivota sur la droite, s'enfonçant dans les bois. Leur allure augmenta. Contre elle, Fenrir dormait paisiblement malgré les secousses répétées dues à leur course.

* * *

Alors ? La venue de Solembum vous a plu ? J'aime beaucoup ce perso donc attendait vous à le revoir, et puis, je tiens à préciser que l'évocation de Carvahall n'a pas été faite sans raison ! XD 


	4. Chapter 4

**Loveitachi **toujours pas de murtagh dans ce chapitre, mais deux apparitions qui devraient te faire plaisir dans ce chapitre quatre. 

**Ykyrya** heureuse de toujours attiser ta curiosité ! XD

Et bien sûr, merci aux autres lecteurs de ce dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Un paisible refuge**

Contre toute attente, le voyage des deux compagnons ne fut pas aussi pénible que Keira avait pu l'imaginer. Ce fut un peu comme rentrer chez soi après une longue absence. Elle n'avait pas réellement le souvenir d'avoir fait cette route, pourtant, elle savait parfaitement où elle devait se rendre, quels lieux elle devait éviter. C'était tout à la fois étrange et rassurant.

Keira ne croisa que quelques voyageurs solitaires. Fenrir pouvait ainsi sortir à sa guise de son refuge et explorer le monde avait ses yeux emplis de désir et de curiosité. La jeune femme n'osait pas le déranger dans sa contemplation. Elle restait ainsi silencieuse pendant de nombreuses heures. Cependant, certaines choses la préoccupaient. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait ressenti cette odeur si particulière. Des tréfonds de sa mémoire, elle se souvint du danger que pouvait apporter cette puanteur. Des monstres assoiffés de sang, des profanateurs. Elle changea immédiatement son itinéraire.

Fenrir perdit peu à peu son apparence de dragonneau. Plus les jours passaient, plus il devait fort, perdant ses tics maladroits et gagnant en magnificence. Il fut très vite obligé de quitter son nid douillet et de suivre Keira et Rivel en trottant à quelques pas devant elles. La jument s'était habituée à sa présence, cependant, elle se montrait encore méfiante si la créature magique s'approchait trop près. Fenrir l'avait tout de suite compris et faisait son possible pour respecter la peur de Rivel. Il répétait souvent qu'il fallait respecter les plus faibles que soit, et craindre les plus forts. Keira trouvait la réflexion censée. Depuis que Fenrir pouvait s'exprimer par la parole sans le moindre mal, elle voyait se reflétait dans leurs discutions la sagesse des temps passés. Ils pouvaient tous les deux converser pendant plusieurs journées sans être à court de sujets de conversation. Il était plaisant d'argumenter ses idées et de les voir analyser avec respect et constructivisme. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'avancer sur de tels terrains avec un être humain. Elle se sentait liée au dragon. Il faisait partie d'elle, et elle le savait, cette sensation si particulière, ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Fenrir arrivait maintenant à la taille de Keira et il pouvait déjà s'élancer dans les airs sans trop de difficultés. La joie de le voir voler fut indescriptible pour la dragonnière. Un frisson incontrôlable l'avait prise. Elle n'avait pas pu continuer leur course, tant le spectacle était enivrant. La jeune femme resta ainsi à fixer son compagnon pendant des heures.

« Quand je serais plus fort, tu viendras avec moi » lui avait promis le dragon. La voix de Fenrir était emplie d'une excitation et d'une plénitude qui secoua un peu plus Keira. C'était comme une douce vague de chaleur qui envahissait son cœur. Oui, elle souhaitait plus que tout monter sur le dos de Fenrir et l'accompagner dans les cieux. Et cela allait arriver bien plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait.

Ils progressèrent plus vite les jours qui suivirent, mettant un peu à mal la pauvre jument. Ils avaient maintenant dépassé Therinsford. Ils auraient pu traverser les montagnes entre Therinsford et Carvahall, puis poursuivre le long de l'Anora, et continuer ainsi le chemin qui avait été prévu, mais les mots de Solembum hantaient encore Keira. Pourquoi avait-il suggéré à la jeune femme de se rendre à Carvahall ? Elle savait que les chats-garou ne parlaient jamais sans bonne raison. Plus ils parlaient en énigme, plus leurs mots étaient importants. Les doigts de Keira se crispèrent sur les brides de Rivel. La jument fit un demi-tour sans broncher, suivant les nouvelles directives de sa maîtresse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous allons à Carvahall. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux en avoir le cœur net. »

« Solembum ne t'a pas laissé indifférente. »

Le rire du dragon fusa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle ignora sa boutade, laissant tout de même la bonne humeur de son compagnon l'affecter. Ils ne leur coûteraient rien de se rendre là-bas. Le village était assez loin de l'Empire pour qu'ils y rencontrent un quelconque problème.

La première chose qui frappa Keira fut l'étendue de champs et de pré qui couvraient le paysage. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. On aurait dit une mer vert émeraude se balançant au gréer du vent. Le blé et le colza venaient chatouiller leur odorat. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi à contempler leur découverte, mais une chose gêna Keira. La route était beaucoup trop à découvert. Fenrir ne pourrait pas l'accompagner. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de son compagnon, mais la curiosité la poussait à aller vers les habitations. Elle se retourna vers le dragon.

« Vas-y, lui lança-t-il. Tu me rejoindras dès que tu auras fait le tour de la ville. »

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se crispa. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée. La voyant indécise, Fenrir s'envola vers la forêt la plus proche, la laissant seule avec la jument.

Il ne lui fallut que vingt minutes pour atteindre les premières maisonnées. La ville était déjà en pleine ébullition, si bien que personne ne remarque sa présence. Elle se satisfit très vite de cette attitude. Elle continua ainsi à se balader dans les rues de terre battues, jetant des regards curieux sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle aimait cette ambiance si paisible, si simple. De précieux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, sans pour autant être assez clairs pour qu'elle comprenne leur signification.

Alors qu'elle bifurquait à l'angle d'un chemin, une troupe d'enfants se précipitèrent sur elle. Sans y faire réellement attention, elle tira doucement sur les brides de Rivel, évitant ainsi la collision. Un des enfants ne fut cependant pas aussi rapide que la jeune femme, et se cogna doucement au poitrail de Rivel. La jument hennit légèrement, ramenant l'attention de Keira sur la troupe des jeunes gens.

---Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La bouche grande ouverte, le garçonnet fixa Keira abasourdi.

---Vous êtes drôlement belle, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par les mots du garçon, ils restèrent tous interdits quelques secondes, et finirent par éclater de rire.

---Merci, réussit à articuler Keira.

---J'suis désolé, mam'zelle. On vous avait pas vu.

---Ce n'est pas grave.

Tout en ébouriffant la chevelure brune du petit, elle ajouta.

---Je cherche un forgeron ou un maréchal ferrant. En avez-vous un digne de ce nom ?

---Ah ça pour sûr que oui ! C'est Horst. Le meilleur que vous trouverez à plusieurs centaines de lieux. Vous n'êtes pas loin de sa forge. Il faut juste continuer dans cette direction, et c'est la maison qui se trouve juste sur votre droite au bout de la rue.

Une nouvelle fois, Keira remercia l'enfant, puis elle remonta en selle. Suivant les indications du jeune garçon, elle se trouva bientôt en face de la forge. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle descendit de Rivel et l'attacha à un anneau de fer planté dans le mur de la forge. Elle était sur le point d'entrer quand une ombre fonça sur elle. Keira évita de peu le jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde. Keira resta absorbée par les yeux noisette du garçon. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de tel. On pouvait lire en lui juste en croisant son regard. Elle fut sortit de sa contemplation par les cris d'un homme.

---Eragon ! Pense à prévenir Garrow. Il n'aimerait pas être mis au courant par quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune homme salua le forgeron de la main, et quitta le champ de vision de Keira.

---Que puis-je pour vous ?

Se retournant, Keira fit de nouveau face au forgeron. Une longue barbe noire ornait sa mâchoire puissante. Il portait une chemise sans manche qui laissait apercevoir sa musculature saillante. Mais malgré son air bourru, il se montra très agréable envers Keira.

---Ma jument aurait besoin de nouveaux fers.

---Bien sûr.

Le forgeron alla derechef faire connaissance avec la jument qui attendait ses soins. Keira, elle, n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux l'endroit où elle avait vu cette silhouette disparaître.

A la sortie du village, Keira contacta Fenrir. Il lui indiqua le lieu où il se trouvait, et ils furent, à leur plus grand soulagement, de nouveau ensemble.

« Qu'as-tu appris ? »

« Rien. Je n'ai fait que me balader dans la ville. Je n'ai rien vu de magique ou d'inhabituel. Juste des hommes et des femmes vivants en paix. Mais c'est étrange. J'ai tout de même l'impression de n'être pas venu pour rien… Je ne sais. »

Fenrir n'ajouta rien à la remarque de la jeune femme. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, il était inutile qu'elle le lui explique avec de simples mots.

Ce fut d'abord comme un doux parfum vous hantant par vagues discrètes. Vous pensiez l'avoir reconnu et la seconde d'après, il vous était impossible de retrouver cette fragrance tant désirée. C'était frustrant, bien entendu, mais Keira se fit une raison face aux caprices du vent. Elle attendit patiemment, espérant pendant trois jours que l'odeur si agréable vienne chatouiller de nouveau ses sens. Sa patience fut récompensée au beau milieu d'une nuit de sommeil, éclairée par la pleine lune. Elle ouvrit ses yeux émeraude, contemplant les cratères de la lune, et se laissa envahir par l'odeur des épines de pins fraîchement tombées. Un mélange de sève et d'épices. Elle connaissait ce parfum si particulier. Ils étaient tout proches. Leur destination finale avançait à grand pas. Elle fut emplie de joie. Seule une ombre vint gâcher son bonheur éphémère.

« Est-ce vraiment prudent ? »

« Elle ne supporterait pas le voyage. Et puis, lorsque nous serons arrivés que ferais-je d'elle ? Je ne peux pas lui imposer cela. »

Fenrir se tut, m'éditant sur la question. Keira voulait vendre Rivel au village le plus proche de Du Weldenvarden. Devoir se séparer de la jument lui fendait le cœur, mais elle connaissait bien la région qu'ils allaient arpenter. Rivel finirait par être un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter, et la jument serait la cible de tant de dangers. La vendre semblait être la meilleure solution. Fenrir, lui, voyait la chose autrement. Keira devrait poursuivre son chemin à pieds. Elle serait plus vulnérable et leur avancée se ferait moins rapidement. A ses arguments, la jeune femme s'était empourprée. Elle était loin d'être un être sans défense, et ses ressources physiques feraient pâlir n'importe quel soldat de la garde royal. De plus, Fenrir pouvait maintenant supporter le poids de la jeune femme sur des distances raisonnables. Les arguments de Keira furent les plus valables.

La jeune femme attendit que le jour se lève et qu'une heure au moins se soit écoulée avant de rejoindre le village qui se présentait devant eux. Elle avait négocié dur pour que Fenrir reste à l'abri dans la forêt, mais elle était parvenue à lui faire entendre raison.

Rivel scellée et lustrée, elles partirent côte à côte, la peur nouant le ventre de Keira. La jument ne cessait de lui lancer des regards inquiets et apeurés. La jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de les éviter et de ne pas y faire attention. Elle savait que Rivel était loin d'être un animal dépourvu d'intelligence ou d'instinct quelconque. La jument pressentait bien que des changements allaient se produire.

Les portes de la ville étaient grandes ouvertes, deux hommes la tenant sous bonne garde. La semi-elfe passa devant eux sans attirer leur attention. Elle nota cependant quelque chose qui raviva ses craintes. Les deux hommes ne cessaient de s'échanger des regards furtifs, la peur hantant leurs traits. Ils étaient sur leur garde, mais bien plus que cela, ils guettaient le danger à venir. Keira accéléra. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait de ne pas s'éterniser ici. Elle chercha la maison du maréchal ferrant, mais l'angoisse qui la saisissait, l'empêcha de mener à bien sa mission. La jeune femme se retrouva devant une auberge. C'était encore le meilleur endroit pour glaner des informations et peut-être lui indiquerait-on où vendre Rivel.

L'endroit était faiblement éclairé, et malgré l'heure matinale, cinq hommes étaient déjà attablés à l'une des tables rondes de la salle commune. Leurs têtes étaient penchées vers l'avant, serrant un peu plus le cercle qu'ils formaient déjà. Ils chuchotaient. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux scrutaient rapidement la salle.

---Les massacres continuent. Deux villages ont déjà subi de lourdes pertes, et certains ne donnent plus de nouvelles.

---Il paraîtrait que ce sont des Urgals. Le roi ne fait pourtant rien pour empêcher ces attaques.

---Et s'ils se dirigeaient vers nous. Nous devons nous préparer. Deux sentinelles ne suffisent pas.

Les mots qu'elle entendit la révoltèrent. Mais pire encore, elle pensa à Fenrir, seul, dans la forêt. Elle lui transmit l'information derechef.

« Il faut que tu partes d'ici ! Maintenant. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu préfères te faire tuer ! »

« Non, je veux seulement que tu m'accordes quelques minutes. »

Elle rompit aussitôt leur connexion, bloquant son esprit à Fenrir.

---Bonjour.

Tout d'abord, l'aubergiste la toisa d'un regard méfiant, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était une femme, son attitude se radoucit.

---Que puis-je faire pour vous mam'zelle ?

---Je cherche à vendre ma jument.

---Elle est blessée, malade, trop vieille.

---Non, elle est en parfaite santé.

---Pourquoi vouloir s'en débarrasser alors ?

Keira n'aima pas cet interrogatoire. Elle voulait y couper court.

---J'ai besoin d'argent.

---Et comment ferez-vous pour voyager ?

---Je ne compte pas aller bien loin. Mon père m'envoie chez un oncle. Il a peur pour moi à cause des rumeurs qui circulent. Il pense que je serais plus en sécurité aux frontières de la forêt.

---Oh ! Je vois.

L'homme se frotta le menton, réfléchissant.

---Vous devriez aller voir le vieux Corley. Il pourra vous en donner un bon prix.

---Où puis-je le trouver ?

---A l'extérieur du village. C'est la seule ferme isolée, vous ne pourrez pas la manquer. Et après, hâtez-vous de rejoindre votre oncle. J'ai bien peur que les rumeurs dont parle votre père soient bien fondées.

Les cinq hommes derrière lui acquiescèrent. Keira remercia l'aubergiste et se hâta de monter Rivel.

« Rejoins-moi à la sortie du village. Je ne serais pas longue. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au dragon de lui répondre. Elle voulait quitter ces lieux le plus vite possible.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! »

Keira jeta un regard noir à Fenrir. Devoir se séparer de Rivel et sentir cette nouvelle menace peser sur eux ne l'avait pas mis dans de très bonnes conditions. Elle comprenait l'impatience et l'inquiétude du dragon, mais ne supportait pas de se faire houspiller de la sorte.

« Ne réagis pas comme si je m'étais amusée à flâner dans les rues du village. Nous devons partir au plus vite. »

« Viens-tu avec moi ? »

« Non, pas pour l'instant. Tu ne pourras pas couvrir une telle distance avec moi. Nous serons plus rapides séparément. Quand nous arriverons dans Du Weldenvarden, nous pourrons voler ensemble. »

« Très bien. »

Le dragon s'élança accompagné d'un nuage de poussière. Keira le regarda s'éloigner un pincement au cœur.

« Guide-moi. »

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se lança à son tour dans les méandres des bois. Sa vitesse égala en quelques secondes celle des elfes. Les branches ne cinglaient pas son visage. Elle évitait cervidés, rongeurs, oiseaux avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses pieds frôlaient à peine la mousse encore gorgée de rosée. L'ivresse de la course frappa son cœur, ne laissant pourtant rien paraître. Elle ne semblait pas fatiguer, ni même légèrement essoufflée. Sa course lui était si facile.

Des cieux, Fenrir la suivait un sourire aux lèvres. Son ravissement se mêlait à celui de Keira. Les deux compagnons s'enivrèrent l'un l'autre, oubliant leur colère mutuelle.

Bientôt les arbres se firent moins nombreux, plus espacés. La nuit était tombée depuis quatre heures maintenant. Keira et Fenrir ne s'étaient arrêter qu'une seule fois, trop inquiets pour s'éterniser dans des lieux inconnus plus de quelques minutes. La jeune femme stoppa net sa course à l'orée du bois. Fenrir la rejoignit aussitôt. Rejoignant enfin sa maîtresse, il chercha son contact, posant sa gueule sur l'épaule de Keira.

« As-tu vu quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien. Ni Urgals, ni soldats, ni mercenaires. »

Les muscles de Keira se décontractèrent. Sa main glissa sur le museau de Fenrir. Le dragon ronronna de plaisir.

« Pourquoi fuyons-nous ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas de taille. J'aurais préféré ne pas devoir me cacher, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous exposer maintenant. »

« Je n'aime pas cela. »

« Je le sais. Mais Solembum veut que nous restions caché. »

Le dragon resta muet, analysant la situation. Keira continuait de caresser les écailles onyx de son compagnon. Elle voulait lui laisser l'opportunité de choisir.

« Je respecte Solembum. Ces pouvoirs dépassent notre entendement. S'il désire que nous restions à l'abri alors que la guerre est sur le point d'éclater, je le ferais. Mais je ne l'accepte pas. »

« Il faut quelqu'un pour me protéger de toute façon. »

Le ton taquin de Keira amusa Fenrir. Son corps fut secouait de petits spasmes, tandis que l'esprit de la jeune femme était empli de son rire cristallin.

« Est-ce encore loin ? »

« Nous entrons sur le territoire des nains et des elfes. La distance ne sera pas notre souci principal. Il faudra éviter les sentinelles quelles qu'elles soient. »

« Volerons-nous ensemble ? »

« Oui, si tu le peux dès ce soir. »

Pour seule réponse, Fenrir se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa dragonnière, déployant ses fines ailes. Keira agrippa l'un des pics qui ornait le cou de son compagnon, et pour la toute première fois monta Fenrir.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Je te guiderais. »

Ce fut enivrant. Le vent fouettait le visage de Keira. Elle sentait les muscles de Fenrir se contracter à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses ailes brassaient l'air avec puissance. Il aurait été si facile de rester toute sa vie ici à voguer dans la nuit étoilée. La joie et le bonheur de l'un amplifiait les sentiments de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Elle était à deux doigts de crier sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Le peu de bon sens qui pouvait encore l'habiter l'en dissuada.

« Par où ? »

Son excitation était palpable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il volait, mais le faire avec Keira était une toute autre expérience. Il avait appréhendé ce premier vol. Allait-elle aimer ? Serait-elle apeurée ou mal à l'aise ? C'était son destin de devenir dragonnière, mais il avait toujours eu cette peur sourde. Elle venait de s'envoler en même temps qu'eux.

« Prends plus à l'est. Pour le reste, lis dans mon esprit pour te repérer. »

Les images se succédèrent comme si Keira n'avait jamais cessé d'arpenter ces lieux. Tout était si simple, même vu du ciel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de penser à tout cela. Elle se souvenait de chaque colline, de chaque mont escarpé, des clairières, des ruisseaux…

Soudain, Fenrir descendit, perdant rapidement de l'altitude. Keira s'accrocha comme elle le put, hurlant au dragon de cesser immédiatement. Aussi brusquement que leur chute, les ailes de Fenrir s'ouvrirent laissant l'air faire obstacle sur la fine membrane. Keira en eut le souffle coupée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. La forêt m'appelait. Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

« Prends de l'altitude, vite. »

Le dragon obéit immédiatement. Son cœur cognait fortement dans sa poitrine. Keira pouvait même sentir le sang du dragon palpiter sous sa peau écailleuse. Elle s'en voulait. Elle aurait pourtant dû prévoir ce qui allait se passer. La culpabilité rongeait Fenrir. Ce n'était pourtant pas à lui d'avoir des remords.

« Monte plus haut. »

Avec tous les efforts du monde, le dragon obtempéra. Keira marmonna quelques mots en ancien langage. Les deux compagnons se calmèrent quelque peu. Les interrogations de Fenrir résonnaient encore. Keira soupira et relâcha son esprit.

« Nous traversons le territoire des elfes. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû prévoir que tu serais touché par leur magie. »

« C'était comme si je m'éveillais à la vie. »

« Le chant des elfes donne la vie. Je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps, mais ce doit être un jour de célébration. C'est pour cela que l'attraction était si forte. Nous ne craignons plus rien maintenant. Mon sort nous protègera cette nuit. »

« Keira ? »

« Oui. »

« Serons-nous en sécurité ? Là où nous nous rendons. Nous serons toujours sur le territoire des elfes ou des nains. Je ne crois pas que ces peuples nous veulent du mal, mais tolèreront-ils notre présence ? »

« Personne ne viendra. C'est un lieu hanté par de sombres souvenirs. Un dragonnier et son dragon y ont rendu leurs derniers souffles. »

« Nous allons nous abriter sur un sanctuaire. N'est-ce pas profaner le souvenir de ces guerriers ? »

Keira rit aux paroles de Fenrir.

« Qu'ai-je dis de drôle ? »

« Rien. Rien du tout. C'est juste que j'aie prononcé ces mêmes mots, il y a fort longtemps. Mon père était un ami de ce dragonnier. Il trouvait injuste de délaisser ces lieux. Il disait qu'on n'honorait pas les morts en évitant leurs tombes. Il préférait venir là-bas avec moi et prouver à son ami que l'espoir résidait encore dans les nouvelles générations. »

Fenrir réfléchit aux paroles de sa compagne, jugeant les mots avec soin.

« J'aime la façon de penser de ton père, finit-il par avouer. »

« Oui. Tu l'aurais aimé, j'en suis certaine. »

Fenrir n'osa pas questionner plus longtemps sa confidente. Il savait pertinemment que certains souvenirs de Keira étaient encore douloureux. Elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête. Il n'avait pas à s'impatienter ou à s'inquiéter de son silence.

La jeune femme indiqua bientôt un vallon à Fenrir. L'animal plongea sans plus attendre. La fatigue engourdissait les muscles des deux compagnons, si bien qu'ils furent tous les deux heureux de cette halte. Les griffes du dragon raclèrent la terre meuble, laissant une longue trace dans l'herbe. Il déploya ses ailes, essayant de diminuer sa vitesse. Les agitant tant qu'il pouvait, il baissa la tête en dernier recours, portant plus de poids au sol. Keira voulut se retenir au cou de Fenrir pour ne pas être désarçonnée, mais elle glissa se retrouvant face à la gueule du dragon. L'atterrissage n'était pas encore au point.

« Oups ! »

Keira ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe tendre, sous le regard gêné de Fenrir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui lança-t-elle. On y arrivera avec un peu plus de pratique. »

Pour seule consolation, cette nuit-là, Fenrir s'endormit aux côtés de Keira, la protégeant des intempéries et du froid.

« Tu es déjà réveillée ? »

Keira se retourna, un long sourire sur les lèvres. Elle regardait Fenrir avec tendresse. Son inquiétude la touchait un peu plus chaque jour.

« Je récupère plus vite. »

Un grognement sortit de la gorge du dragon. Il n'aima pas cette réponse. Même avec sa constitution, Keira avait besoin de dormir autant qu'un humain normalement constitué.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis revenue en ces lieux. Oui, depuis… enfin, cela remonte à plusieurs années. »

Elle évitait de nouveau le sujet. Mais cela importait peu. Elle glissa son regard vers l'étendue qu'offrait la forêt. Elle scrutait l'horizon, observant chaque créature vivante qui peuplait ces lieux chargés de magie.

Fenrir vint s'allonger à ses côtés, glissant sa tête sur l'un des genoux de Keira. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, sans se dire un seul mot, ni même s'interroger mentalement. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil se mit à décliner qu'ils repartirent. Il ne leur fallut que trois heures pour atteindre enfin leur nouveau lieu de résidence.

Comme partout dans la forêt, la végétation avait repris le dessus face aux activités des êtres habitués à fouler les terres boisées. L'espace, protégé par les flans des montagnes, était envahi par des herbes hautes. Des fleurs diverses étaient éparpillées, ça et là. Un jeune arbre avait même pointé le bout de son nez. Seule la maisonnée elfique avait gardé sa superbe, comme si le temps ne pouvait avoir aucune emprise sur l'essence qui l'avait vu naître. Keira caressa l'écorce de l'arbre. Elle sentait toujours les palpitations de celui qui abritait le foyer où elle avait passé tant de temps avec son père.

« Ce lieu est empli de souvenirs. »

« Oui. C'est vrai. »

* * *

Ca se met encore doucement en place, je sais. Mais les prochains chapitres vont un peu plus rentrer dans le feu de l'action. Ce que beaucoup attente je pense.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !


	5. Chapter 5

Loveitachi oui, je sais. Une lieu c'est plus grand qu'un kilomètre. Désolée de t'avoir perdue ! XD Etant prise dans mon histoire, j'ai pas forcément pensé à donner plus de précisions. Ils sont dans la forêt des elfes au nord-ouest d'ellesmera. 

Ykyrya j'espère que la suite te plaira et répondra à quelques unes de tes questions.

* * *

**Un présent inégalable**

Fenrir entreprit de faire le tour de la vallée. L'espace n'était pas immense, mais le dragon avait suffisamment de terrain pour s'épanouir. Il n'était pas encore très vieux et sa taille, même dans quelques mois, supporterait cet espace confiné. De plus, les flans escarpés les protégeaient de toute part. Fenrir pouvait voler librement sans révéler leur présence.

Le laissant seul face à ce nouvel environnement, Keira, elle, s'attela à explorer son nouveau chez-soi. Rien n'avait réellement changé dans la demeure. Elle était toujours aussi spartiate, petite et confortable. Une chambre, un bureau, une salle où se baigner, et une minuscule cuisine où divers ustensiles trainaient toujours. Elle effleura les objets soulevant un petit nuage de poussière et faisant fuir par la même occasion quelques insectes et petits rongeurs qui avaient élu domicile ici. Ça et là, des fairth agrémentaient la décoration des pièces. On n'y voyait toujours les mêmes personnes : une petite fille accompagnée de sa mère. En les voyant, le cœur de Keira se serra. Elle entendit l'inquiétude de Fenrir, mais la balaya aussitôt. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se faire cajoler. Elle avait grandi. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle devait maintenant faire face à son destin et ne pas se morfondre dans le passé. C'était une dépense d'énergie inutile et elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec sa mémoire défaillante et ses nouvelles responsabilités. Sa décision était prise, elle allait tout faire pour être prête lorsque son destin l'appellerait. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle apprendrait à Fenrir tout ce qu'elle savait sur les dragons, peaufinant son enseignement et elle se servirait des écrits de son père pour s'entraîner. Elle avait perdu tant de temps…

Le sommeil la gagna très rapidement. Elle n'entendit même pas Fenrir s'étendre à ses côtés. Elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même. C'était d'ailleurs une sensation étrange. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur des nuages comme si elle avait été sur le dos de Fenrir. La jeune femme laissa ainsi son esprit s'ouvrir au monde extérieur.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une image assez floue. Son esprit chercha aussitôt à éclaircir sa vision. Tout lui paraissait d'un vert éclatant. Une lueur éblouissante l'entourait. Instinctivement, elle plaça une main devant ses yeux, mais la lumière était trop vive. Elle détourna alors le regard. Ayant gagné un peu d'ombre, elle rouvrit les yeux. A ses pieds, une herbe verdoyante dansait sous les caprices du vent. Elle vit un campagnol courir juste à ses pieds, lui arrachant un éclat de rire. S'étant habituée à la luminosité, elle prit conscience de la forêt qui l'entourait. Voilà pourquoi tout lui avait semblé si vert. Elle riait encore. Le soleil caressait ses traits délicats, le vent dansait dans ses longues boucles brunes. Fermant les yeux, elle se délecta des fragrances de la forêt, des tintements musicaux qui hantaient ces lieux. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures. Cependant, quelque chose vint la troubler. Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste un léger bruit métallique, comme un carillon dont les tiges de cuivre s'entrechoquaient. Ce bruit singulier lui sembla familier. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas sa signification, ni à quel souvenir il pouvait être relié.

Un rire vint soudain se mêler au tintement. Le regard de Keira se porta alors sur une petite fille, délaissant le ciel bleu azur. Ses cheveux formaient une crinière hirsute et sauvage autour de son visage. Des bruns d'argent entremêlés avec des fils de laine blancs. Un long sourire révéla ses canines pointues. Cette fillette transpirait la magie, si bien que Keira fut comme transpercée par le regard intense de l'enfant. Un chat lui aurait fait la même impression. Oui, un chat. C'était exactement cela.

« Solembum ? »

L'enfant rit encore plus fort. Sans crier gare, elle se saisit de la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna à travers les bois. Comme bercée par son rire enfantin et mélodieux, Keira ne résista pas. Elle ne fit même plus attention au tintement. Pourtant, il était de plus en plus puissant. Les rires des deux êtres raisonnaient bientôt dans toute la forêt. Rien n'aurait pu les troubler. Elles étaient seules au monde et cela leur convenait très bien. Keira aurait voulu que leur course folle dure encore et encore. L'enfant en décida autrement. Au détour d'une clairière, elle lâcha la main de la jeune femme. La semi-elfe regarda étrangement le chat-garou. Elle n'apprécia pas son geste. Elle voulait continuer leur course. L'enfant lui jeta un regard courroucé. Puis aussitôt, elle rit de nouveau. Non. Ce n'était pas son rire, c'était autre chose. Le tintement. Keira perdit l'enfant du regard une seconde. Elle disparut. Mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. L'attention de Keira s'était maintenant focalisée sur une toute autre personne.

Il était allongé au pied d'une énorme souche. Il dormait à poings fermés. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Il semblait si paisible. Ni tenant plus, Keira s'approcha. Relevant les pants de sa robe de velours rouge, elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Arrivée à la hauteur du jeune homme, elle s'accroupit légèrement. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade, chatouillant presque la peau de l'inconnu. Les cheveux bruns, les traits fins, il souriait dans son sommeil. Keira voulut le toucher. Sa main glissa vers le visage du jeune homme, mais au dernier moment, elle arrêta son geste. Apprécierait-il ce geste audacieux ? Ne serait-il pas offusqué qu'elle se montre si familière ?

Un petit couinement sortit Keira de ses interrogations. Un petit campagnol se tenait assis sur la souche, à quelques centimètres de la tête du garçon. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant. Ce signe particulier ne perturba pas Keira. L'animal et la jeune femme se toisèrent un long moment. Le campagnol se lassa le premier. Il semblait irriter par l'inactivité de l'inconnu. D'un geste vif, il sauta sur la poitrine du jeune homme et se mit à faire des petits bons. Le spectacle était si amusant que Keira ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle ne vit même pas les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent. Il n'était pas du tout en colère contre elle ou le petit rongeur. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas quitter des yeux la créature qui se tenait devant lui. La voir rire était la plus douce des images. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se réveiller d'une plus belle façon. Keira croisa enfin son regard. Son rire cessa immédiatement, troublée de se voir ainsi dévisager.

« Est-ce un rêve ? »

Sa voix douce et un brun rocailleuse, émerveilla aussitôt Keira.

« Oui, je crois. »

La réponse de la jeune femme fit s'assombrir le regard de l'inconnu. Elle perdit sa bonne humeur, sentant un poids peser sur sa poitrine. Avait-elle vraiment envie que cela ne soit qu'un rêve ?

« Keira ! Keira ! »

La voix était lointaine, à peine audible. Keira se retourna, mais ne vit personne l'appeler. Elle ne voulait pas partir, pourtant cette voix l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle était tiraillée entre son désir de rester à côté du jeune homme, et l'envie de retourner auprès de la voix.

« Keira ! »

L'appel fut plus fort.

Keira ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Au-dessus d'elle, la gueule de Fenrir la surplombait. Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, et se retourna, lui montrant délibérément son dos. Le dragon s'en voulut. Doucement, il la secoua avec la pointe de son museau. La jeune femme ne résista pas longtemps. Elle réalisa de plus que son compagnon ne méritait pas un tel traitement. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, elle lui fit face, lui souriant en guise d'excuses. Aussitôt le dragon vint glisser sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa dragonnière. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, partageant avec bonheur ce moment de complicité.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillée ? »

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, un chat se tenait fièrement sur ses deux pattes arrières.

« Solembum vient juste d'arriver. C'est pour cela que je t'ai réveillé. »

Keira se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Fenrir. Sa colère était maintenant tournée contre lui. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle aurait pu continuer son rêve, en découvrir plus sur cet étranger. En la voyant ainsi courroucée, le chat-garou émit un rire moqueur.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me foudroyer du regard. Cela n'aurait rien changé de toute façon. Tu n'aurais pas pu poursuivre ton rêve plus longtemps. »

Keira s'en moquait bien. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et le toisa, toujours avec le même regard.

---Tu ne devais pas nous rejoindre si tôt.

« Je t'avais dit bientôt. »

---Venant de toi, cela voulait dire à dans un an voire même deux.

« Tu te montres très sarcastique. »

---Tu aurais pu choisir un autre moment.

Le chat leva ses yeux au ciel, ne cherchant plus à tergiverser avec la jeune femme. Il fit semblant de sortir et lui lança :

« Ta paume brille. »

Keira sentit son souffle s'arrêter. Elle ramena rapidement sa paume dans son champ de vision et vit son gedwëy ignasia étinceler. Elle courut à la suite de Solembum. Le chat-garou l'attendait au centre de la clairière.

---Pourquoi ?

« A cause de ton vrai nom. »

---Je ne comprends pas.

« Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer cela pour l'instant. Tu le découvriras par toi-même plus tard. Je voulais juste attirer ton attention. »

La jeune femme se rembrunit. Elle n'aimait pas que la créature se joue ainsi d'elle. C'était déloyal et irrespectueux. Mais Solembum était bien loin de tout cela. Gardant une certaine distance entre elle et lui, Keira attendit qu'il se décide enfin à lui révéler les raisons de sa présence ici. La patience de la semi-elfe n'était pas à son meilleur jour. Elle craqua la première.

---Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle lui parla avec un ton neutre mais quelque peu résolu à jouer le jeu de l'animal.

« J'ai des présents pour toi. »

A une vitesse inhumaine, il se retrouva au pied d'un arbre. A ses racines, un vulgaire sac de toile avait été déposé. Keira s'en approcha et le saisit. Elle défit le nœud faisant retomber la toile. Un objet longiligne s'y trouvait, enveloppé par un voile de soie. Elle regarda Solembum interdite, mais le chat-garou préférait finir sa toilette plutôt que de l'éclairer. La désinvolture de Solembum ne désarçonna aucunement la jeune femme. Elle s'attela de nouveau à la découverte de l'objet qui se tenait entre ses mains. Faisant glisser le voile, elle mit à nu une épée. Son cœur cessa de battre.

---Est-ce la sienne ?

« Non. La sienne est perdue à jamais. Celle-ci t'était destinée. Elle aurait dû te l'offrir, si sa vie le lui avait permis. »

La voix de la créature était devenue plus douce, compatissante, respectueuse.

---L'as-tu connue ?

« Non. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Je l'aurais pourtant souhaité. Tes parents étaient des gens de grande valeur. Ils n'auraient pas dû avoir un wyrd aussi macabre. »

Keira acquiesça doucement de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cela, elle préférait contempler l'objet qu'elle avait entre les doigts. La lame était légèrement incurvée. Son épaisseur était assez surprenante pour une arme aussi raffinée. Sur tout le fil de l'acier, l'armurier avait poinçonné des runes de l'ancien langage. Un nom que seule Keira pouvait déchiffrer. Le pommeau de l'épée continuait la ligne de la lame. D'un bois exotique, il avait été travaillé avec soin et incrusté avec beaucoup de ferveur. Mais sa magnificence n'était pas le seul atout de cette arme.

Keira se leva, rejoignant le centre de la clairière. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Son pied droit glissa en arrière, son bras se plaçant au-dessus de sa tête. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle attaqua l'ennemi invisible qui se tenait face à elle. Elle para, esquiva, feinta. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle était prise par un élan d'excitation et de plénitude. Elle jouait gagnant peu à peu une vitesse impressionnante. Fenrir la regardait avec envie. Mais le spectacle qu'offrait Keira n'était pas fini. Solembum lui-même se rapprocha, guettant le moment qu'il avait attendu.

Alors qu'elle paraît une nouvelle attaque, Keira enfonça son pied dans la terre. Son buste pivota, son bras s'éloignant le plus possible d'elle. Elle murmura quelques mots qu'elle seule pu entendre. Le cliquetis d'un mécanisme se fit entendre. Une partie du pommeau se dégagea de son écrin et pivota à cent quatre vingt degrés, emmenant avec lui, la double épaisseur de la lame. Le pommeau se ressouda alors que Keira fendait l'air. Son ennemi imaginaire fut tranché en deux. Un sourire radieux ornait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa, examinant l'arme sous sa forme ultime. Les deux lames ainsi déployées de part et d'autre du pommeau donnaient à l'épée une hauteur digne d'une arme de jet.

---Merci. Elle est magnifique.

« C'est la seule arme digne de toi. »

« Solembum a raison. Tu ne combats pas avec cette épée, tu danses. Mais comment fais-tu ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais une telle escrimeuse. »

---La mémoire du corps, sûrement. J'ai suivi un entrainement exclusivement avec cette arme lorsque j'étais jeune. Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite. Je ne suis pas très habile avec les autres modes de combat.

« Comme elle est modeste ! Elle peut tuer un rongeur à plus d'une lieue avec un simple arc, et manie les charmes les plus compliqués avec une finesse incroyable. Tu auras beau protester, je sais pertinemment ce dont tu es capable. Tâche de t'entraîner avant ma prochaine visite. Et fait de même avec Fenrir. »

Le chat-garou n'attendit même pas que la jeune femme lui réponde. Il s'en alla et disparut dans les bois en une fraction de seconde.

« Le reverrons-nous ? »

« Plus vite que nous ne le croyions, je n'en ai aucun doute. »

Fenrir la fixa d'un regard pénétrant. Il était encore ivre de l'excitation de sa compagne. Elle le sentait aussi, et lui lança un regard accusateur.

« Tu as quelque chose en tête ! »

« Je veux voler avec toi. Je veux moi aussi m'entraîner dans les airs. »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable pour l'instant. »

Le dragon s'avança, donnant un léger coup de tête dans l'estomac de Keira.

« S'il te plait. »

« D'accord ! lui répondit-elle incapable d'argumenter plus longtemps. »


	6. Chapter 6

**loveitachi** bon, on va enfin découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu. j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue...

**ykyrya **oui, on va en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre sur ces parents ! XD Mais peut-être pas autant que tu l'aurais voulu.

**

* * *

**

**Rêves et rencontres**

Keira demeura allonger le restant de la nuit, fixant inlassablement les étoiles du soir. Elle ne pensa à rien, laissant son esprit ouvert à toutes les formes de vie des alentours. Cependant sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se focalisa sur une famille de campagnol. Elle examina leurs yeux, n'y trouvant que la noirceur habituelle qui colorait leur pupille. Aucun d'eux n'avait les yeux bleus, et encore moins d'un bleu acier comme elle l'avait vu dans son rêve. Ce détail l'ennuyait. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui donner un sens, et elle n'était pas du genre à se satisfaire de méconnaissance. Elle soupira, et reprit sa méditation, un coin de son esprit toujours en prise avec son problème.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Fenrir était couché auprès d'elle, son cou reposant le long du corps de la jeune femme. Il était lui aussi réveillé.

« Pouvons-nous parler ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu étais tellement absorbée par tes réflexions que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. »

« Je suis désolée. »

La main de Keira frôla les écailles de Fenrir, lui faisant échapper un ronronnement.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Je te connais, sans te connaître. Je sais que ta mémoire n'est pas intacte et que toi-même tu ignores beaucoup choses sur toi, mais sans t'en rendre compte, tu m'imposes des murs face à certaines parties de ton esprit. Cela me chagrine. »

« Je ne le fais pas volontairement. »

Keira roula sur le côté se retrouvant face au long cou de Fenrir. Il avait encore grandi. C'était incroyable. Son corps gagnait en musculature, s'affinait à certaines endroits. Il devait plus majestueux, plus impressionnant, plus terrifiant. Pourtant, jamais Keira ne se serait senti plus en sécurité qu'aux côtés de cette créature féroce.

« Très bien, je vais répondre à tes questions, du moins autant que je le pourrais. »

« Pas de cachoterie ? »

« Non aucune. »

Le dragon croisa le regard de Keira. Ses yeux d'obsidienne firent frissonner Keira, mais elle ne changea pas son attitude, restant impassible, détendue et patiente.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Keira ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de question plus difficile.

« Tu me mets à l'épreuve, jeune dragon. Qui oserait dire qu'il sait qui il est ! »

Fenrir ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Réponds ! »

« Par où commencer ? Mes réponses ne vont pas te satisfaire, et tu sais comme fouiller dans ma mémoire m'est pénible… Voyons… Peut-être commencerais-je par-là… Oui, cela répondra à beaucoup de tes questions à venir. Ma mère était une elfe. De quelle descendance était-elle, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne peux pas te dire de quelle fratrie elle est issue, ni même le lieu où elle a vécu. Je ne me souviens d'elle qu'à travers des images emplies de tendresse et d'amour. Elle était belle, comme tous les elfes, mais encore plus à mes yeux. Je lui ressemble beaucoup, encore plus en vieillissant… Mon père, lui, était un dragonnier. »

« Un humain. »

« Oui, un humain. C'est pour cela que Solembum m'appelle semi-elfe. D'apparence physique je suis une elfe. J'ai aussi leurs capacités physiques et un don pour le maniement de la magie, mais ce qui me différencie d'eux, c'est mon caractère. »

Keira échappa un petit rire.

« Je n'ai pas la patience des elfes, je ne réfléchis pas toujours à mes actes, mesurant chacune des conséquences d'un geste ou d'une parole. Je suis plus emprunt à la colère. Autant de petits détails que j'essaie de corriger au mieux. »

« Mais, tes oreilles ? »

Les doigts de la jeune femme passèrent sur la peau de ses oreilles. Elles n'étaient pas pointues comme elles auraient dû l'être. Même avec du sang humain coulant dans ses veines, elles auraient dû montrer son appartenance à la race des elfes.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous pouvons aisément manipuler l'aspect de nos corps. J'ai peut-être moi-même opéré ce changement, pour me protéger des regards indiscrets des humains. »

« C'était un geste de prudence quoi qu'il en soit. Quelle qu'elle soit, la personne ayant fait cela à bien fait d'agir de la sorte. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se produire, si un humain avait découvert ton existence. »

« Hmm… Je n'ose pas l'imaginer. Ai-je répondu à ta question ? »

« Oui, j'en suis assez satisfait. J'arrive maintenant à mettre en ordre certains de tes souvenirs. »

Keira se redressa. Elle scruta son compagnon cherchant à desseller quelque chose dans son regard. Il chercha à se détourner, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

« Tu es aussi curieux que moi, Fenrir. Pose tes questions, n'aie aucune crainte. »

« Ton savoir sur les dragons, le tiens-tu de ton père ? »

« Oui, et lui le tenait de Galaël, son maître dragonnier et de Nhormac, le dragon de ce dernier. Ce sont eux qui ont péri ici. Ce fut une perte très lourde pour mon père. »

« Je le comprends. Et je comprends encore mieux pourquoi il aimait venir ici. Il devait chercher les conseils et la paix auprès de celui qui lui avait tout appris. »

« Tu arrives à le comprendre sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. »

« C'est parce qu'il vit en toi, et que nul autre que moi n'arrive à mieux te comprendre. »

Keira lui sourit tendrement.

« Ta dernière question. »

« Lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un dragonneau, je me souviens que Solembum t'a appelé… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne ferais aucun mal à l'un d'entre vous. Traduire mon nom de la sorte est une calomnie. »

« Tu es en colère. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te froisser. »

La jeune femme soupira, reprenant sa place initiale dans l'herbe fraîche.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste qu'en m'appelant ainsi, Solembum savait que j'allais sortir de mes gonds. Cet animal ne me connaît que trop bien. »

Elle fulmina contre le chat-garou. Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours à l'ennuyer ? Il y parvenait même quand il n'était pas là. Trop énervée, elle décida de se retirer dans la forêt. Elle ne voulait pas déverser sa colère sur Fenrir. Il était un tel soutient, un tel ami, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se décharger de ses préoccupations sur lui.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que Keira ne revienne dans la clairière. Elle avait envie de revoir Fenrir, de sentir sa présence. Elle l'éloignait pour éviter de le faire souffrir, mais son absence était encore pire pour la jeune femme.

Elle gravit les marches rapidement, et se précipita dans leur chambre. Le dragon était déjà là, blottit juste à côté de la couche de Keira. En sentant sa présence, Fenrir ouvrit l'une de ses ailes invitant sa dragonnière à venir le rejoindre. Elle se coucha contre son ventre chaud, leurs têtes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Je suis désolée. »

Le dragon reposa son aile pour protéger sa compagne, et ne lui souffla mot. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle continue à lui parler.

« Il faudra que tu m'apprennes la patience. »

« Je le ferais, petit femme. »

« Fenrir ? »

« Oui. »

« Mon vrai nom. Je ne le connais pas en entier, mais je peux tout de même te le confier. C'est… »

Le murmure de sa voix et la confiance qu'elle lui accordait firent frémir Fenrir. Plus jamais il ne lui poserait de question. C'était maintenant inutile. Il savait qui elle était.

Un vent parfumé soufflait sur la peau satinée de la jeune semi-elfe. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des siècles. L'herbe la chatouillait. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. On essayait de grimper sur elle. Elle sentait les petites pattes s'accrocher à sa robe de velours avec toutes les difficultés du monde. Elle se redressa subitement, faisant dégringoler la petite bête. Heureusement sa chute fut arrêtée par les pants de la robe de la jeune femme. Tout en boule, un peu secouée par sa mésaventure, un petit campagnol essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre d'aplomb. Keira l'aida, lui offrant le creux de ses mains. La minuscule créature se mit alors sur ses pattes arrières, fixant fièrement la géante qui se présentait à lui. Il n'avait pas peur, ce qui était étrange en soit, mais pas plus que sa façon de toiser la jeune femme. Ses pupilles étaient d'un noir de geais, hypnotique et protecteur.

---Bonjour.

Sans crier gare, le campagnol se faufila derechef sur l'épaule de Keira, le nouvel arrivant ne lui inspirant aucune confiance. Keira, elle, se redressa, un sourire rieur au coin des lèvres, saluant à son tour l'inconnu qui se présentait à elle.

---Bonjour.

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Il était assez nerveux, et ne savait comment réagir face à la jeune femme. C'est alors que Keira remarqua un autre campagnol, blottit dans le creux du cou de l'inconnu. Elle s'approcha de lui, fixant son attention sur le petit rongeur. Elle reconnut aussitôt ces yeux bleus d'acier. De son index, elle caressa le sommet du crâne de l'animal. Un fort ronronnement raisonna aux oreilles des jeunes gens.

---Les campagnols ronronnent-ils aussi fort ? s'interrogea Keira, surprise.

---Je crois que la question est plutôt : est-ce qu'ils ronronnent tout court ?

Les deux jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Cette familiarité nouvelle les gêna cependant.

---Ne nous sommes nous pas déjà rencontrés ?

---Pas ici, mais oui, il me semble.

---Nous connaissons-nous ?

---Je ne sais pas.

---Nous rêvons, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est étrange. J'ai l'impression de répondre à un appel.

---Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Keira.

---Est-ce vous ?

---Je ne sais pas.

« Keira ! Keira ! »

Keira pivota. L'angoisse déformait ses traits. Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Quelqu'un essayait de forcer son esprit. Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Elle se retourna vers l'inconnu. L'inquiétude se dessinait aussi sur ses traits. Mais il n'était pas inquiet pour lui. C'était pour elle. La main du jeune homme frôla la joue de Keira. Ses muscles se crispèrent. Elle scruta interdite la paume du jeune homme. Elle brillait. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Elle était sur le point de le questionner quand elle croisa le regard du campagnol aux yeux bleus. Son image disparut soudainement, et un dragon se précipita vers elle.

Keira se réveilla en sursaut. Se relevant précipitamment, elle se cogna à la fine membrane qui la protégeait. La main contre son front, elle attendit que Fenrir relève son aile.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, ronchonna-t-elle. »

Le dragon attendit qu'elle s'extirpe de son giron avant de l'interroger. Elle tourna en rond, agitant les bras, essayant de focaliser ses pensées. Elle marmonnait des mots intelligibles. Fenrir patienta encore. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux quand son compagnon s'interposa.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

---Un dragon. Un dragon.

« Quoi ? Keira, je ne comprends pas. »

---J'ai vu un dragon en rêve. J'ai cru que c'était un campagnol, mais c'était seulement une image pour se dissimuler. Et…

Elle releva la tête, ses idées devenant plus claires au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

---Tu étais là toi aussi. Pourquoi diable ai-je transformé tous les dragons en rongeur ? C'est stupide.

« Keira ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vers Fenrir comme si, jusque là, sa présence ne l'avait pas effleurée. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une folie sourde.

---Le rêve de la dernière fois.

« Celui où tu as vu un jeune inconnu ? »

---Oui. Je l'ai revu. Nous étions de nouveau en forêt. Chacun de nous était accompagné par un campagnol.

Fenrir la regarda interloqué.

---Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Les deux campagnols étaient aussi présents dans mon premier rêve. Le premier m'a guidé dans la forêt avec un chat-garou, et le deuxième a réveillé mon inconnu pour qu'on puisse se parler. Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention sur le coup. J'ai simplement cru que c'était de simples animaux, rien de plus. J'étais seulement intriguée par la couleur des yeux d'un des rongeurs.

« Quelle couleur ? »

Keira envoya l'image qu'elle avait gardée dans son esprit à Fenrir.

« Ce n'est pas commun chez des campagnols. »

---Oui. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Alors j'ai laissé cela de côté. Dans mon second rêve, le campagnol aux yeux bleus accompagnait l'inconnu. Je suis certaine qu'elle m'a appelée. Quand j'ai de nouveau fixé les yeux sur elle, l'image d'un dragon bleu m'est apparue.

« Un autre dragon serait en vie. Une dragonne qui plus est. »

---Oui. C'est ce que je crois.

« Et le jeune garçon ? Il serait son dragonnier. »

---C'est plus que probable.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls, alors. Mais pouvons-nous leur faire confiance ? »

---Tu m'en demandes trop. J'ai été surprise par l'intervention de la dragonne. Elle a essayé d'entrer en contact avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me voulait du mal, mais instinctivement j'ai reculé dans mes retranchements. Je m'en veux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne maîtrises pas tout cela, et tu t'es montrée prudente, rien de plus. Peux-tu réessayer ? »

---Si c'est mon don qui me permet d'entrer en contact avec eux, je ne peux le faire que si nos esprits se joignent. Il faut que nous soyons en état de sommeil pour y parvenir. Sinon ce serait appeler dans le vide. Ce serait inutile et dangereux. Imagine si Galbatorix ou l'un de ses sbires entendent mon appel.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je partagerais tes prochains rêves sous ma vraie forme. Te sentiras-tu plus en sécurité ? »

« Oui. »

La capacité de Keira à veiller dépassait l'entendement pour un simple humain. Et elle était bien décidée à trouver ses limites dans ce domaine. Elle évitait de tomber dans la somnolence, de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Elle craignait une nouvelle rencontre. C'était absurde, totalement stupide et dénué de bon sens. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais douté de ses choix. Elle faisait toujours ce qui lui semblait juste, sans tergiverser pendant des heures. Et là, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle allait vers un inconnu incontrôlable, que décider de faire ce premier pas pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Elle ne cessait d'y réfléchir. Ses discutions avec Fenrir ne tournait qu'autour de ce sujet. Le dragon l'écoutait sans mot dire, donnant de temps en temps quelques conseils ou assentiments. Il savait pertinemment que la décision ne tenait qu'à elle. Alors il ne la brusquait pas.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« Je le sais. »

« Cela pourrait changer toute notre vie. »

« Je le sais. »

« Si tu ne veux pas le faire, je fermerais mon esprit à tout le monde. »

« Je le sais. »

Keira soupira.

« D'accord. On va essayer. »

La jeune femme se lova contre Fenrir, passant ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête reposant sur les écailles du dragon. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, vida son esprit, et entreprit de faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusque là : aller contre son intuition.

Elle se retrouva dans une clairière. Tout était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit aux alentours, comme si la nature savait ce qui allait se dérouler. La peur de Keira s'intensifia. Elle recula, se heurtant au poitrail de Fenrir. Ses mains glissèrent derrière elle, touchant les écailles de son compagnon, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien à ses côtés. La créature déposa son museau sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Laisse les entrer, lui souffla-t-il. »

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Sa respiration était forte et bruyante. Son corps entier luttait contre la panique qui la guettait. C'était si contradictoire, elle qui avait tant aimé ses autres rêves. Elle n'avait pas encore pris conscience que ces rêves n'étaient que le fruit de son don. Le don de trouver tous dragons en cette terre, de les visualiser, de les appeler et d'entendre son appel, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, plein de compassion ou sournois, amis ou traitres. C'était un don qui l'amenait aux portes d'une insécurité qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Ils se matérialisèrent comme si une barrière les avait dissimulés de Keira et Fenrir pendant tout ce temps. Incrédules, surpris, ils approchèrent, faisant quelques pas vers la jeune femme et son compagnon. Keira recula encore, forçant Fenrir à en faire de même. Les deux inconnus reconnurent ce signe de peur et stoppèrent net leur avancée. Ils ne désiraient pas effrayer leurs semblables, ils s'étaient longtemps crus seuls en ce monde. S'ils devaient patienter et attendre que la crainte de Keira s'atténue, ils attendraient. Ils lui donneraient tout le temps qu'elle souhaiterait.

Les deux groupes se toisèrent laissant défiler les minutes. Keira entendait la dragonne l'appeler, sa voix emplie de tristesse. Elle résistait de toutes ses forces. Cette peur panique lui était insupportable. Elle ne comprenait même pas elle-même ce qui la poussait à combattre son destin, son envie d'aller vers eux. Puis ce fut comme lors de cette dernière semaine en mer. Le sifflement strident lui vrilla les tympans. Elle s'écroula sous la douleur, incapable d'y faire face. Elle poussa un hurlement d'impuissance. Elle sentit à peine le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle en courant, ainsi que la dragonne. Fenrir ne tenta pas de les arrêter. Il se dégagea, laissant le dragonnier s'occuper de la jeune femme. Il la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la calmer. Elle pleurait, autant de douleur que de reconnaissance. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit son esprit, caressant délicatement les longues boucles de Keira. Elle sentit peu à peu une nouvelle paix intérieure l'envahir. Elle vit tout ce que le jeune homme et la dragonne avaient vécu jusqu'à présent. Tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour enfin en arriver là. Les trois esprits frôlaient le sien dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Elle pouvait ressentir de la compassion, de l'inquiétude, de la joie, mais encore plus de l'amour. Le sifflement s'arrêta, la laissant vider de ses forces.

« Tout va bien. »

Les trois êtres qui la soutenaient lui murmuraient ces quelques mots. Saphira souriait de bonheur. Elle lui disait combien elle était heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouver. Celle qui était leur guide à tous, l'étoile protectrice des dragons, la gardienne des dents d'ivoire, Ai varden abr du Skulblaka.

« Je suis si heureuse, lui souffla Saphira. »

Keira ne put s'empêcher de rire de soulagement comme de joie. Elle s'éloigna doucement du dragonnier, séchant ses larmes et reprenant consistance.

---Je suis désolée.

---Tu voulais te protéger toi ainsi que ton compagnon. Ne sois pas désolée.

---Merci.

Le sourire qui rayonna sur les lèvres de Keira désarçonna le jeune homme. Ses joues s'empourprèrent sous le rire de sa dragonne.

---Je m'appelle Keira. Et mon compagnon, Fenrir.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra sans trop d'hésitation.

---Eragon. Et voici Saphira.

---Nous nous connaissons déjà.

Le museau de la dragonne effleura la joue de la jeune femme. Keira le prit entre ses mains et le ramena un peu plus vers elle. Le souffle chaud de la dragonne empli le cœur de Keira d'un peu plus de réconfort. Lors qu'elles se dégagèrent de leur étreinte mutuelle, elles virent Eragon surprit de la familiarité entre les deux êtres.

« Keira est notre guide à tous, nous les dragons. Nous attendions sa venue depuis fort longtemps. C'est elle qui nous mènera vers notre destin. »

Saphira se tourna alors vers Keira. Elle semblait inquiète.

« Tu avais disparu de mon esprit. J'ai cru que tu étais morte. »

---J'avais perdu la mémoire. Fenrir m'a aidé à le retrouver, mais elle n'est pas encore totalement claire.

« Une magie puissante protège certaines parties de ton esprit. Cela a dû brider tes dons. »

---Je fais tout pour briser ces sortilèges.

« Non, il ne le faut pas. Pas avec la force. Cela viendra en son temps. Il serait trop dangereux de vouloir briser une magie aussi ancienne. »

« Elle a raison, petite femme. Aucun de nous ne cherchons à faire cela. Je te l'ai déjà répété. »

---Je ne ferais rien, je vous le promets.

« Bien, conclut Saphira. »

Eragon pivota soudainement, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un derrière lui.

---Que se passe-t-il ?

---Nous devons y aller. On nous appelle.

La mine de Keira se renfrogna légèrement. Elle voulut dissimuler son mécontentement, mais c'était peine perdue.

---Nous nous reverrons. C'est une promesse, Keira. Maintenant que je sais que Saphira et moi ne sommes pas seuls, je ne vous laisserais pas partir.

---Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, dragonnier.

Sans crier gare, Eragon se pencha vers Keira. Ses lèvres frôlaient son oreille.

---Je te le promets, lui murmura-t-il en ancien langage.

* * *

Alors contents de cette découverte... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la nouvelle version du chapitre 7. Je n'en étais pas vraiment contente et loveitachi m'a confortée dans cette idée. J'ai donc décidé de le refaire, pour qu'il soit plus clair. Ce chapitre est assez important pour l'histoire car il fait le lien entre ma fic et les événements des deux romans, donc il se devait d'être plus clair.

Enfin, bref. en espérant qu'il soit beaucoup mieux que la première version.

-------■-------

**Souffrance**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Keira continuait de sourire. Une plénitude qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti l'accaparer sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler. C'était comme renaître à la vie une nouvelle fois. Elle se sentait encore plus proche de Fenrir. Une part d'elle s'était enfin libérer des entraves qui la maintenaient prisonnière. Elle respira profondément, et ferma de nouveau les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Malheureusement pour Keira, son bonheur fut de courte durée. Les jours se succédèrent sans qu'elle n'ait aucune nouvelle de Saphira ou d'Eragon. Elle avait essayé de les appeler à plusieurs reprises, mais quelque chose maintenait une barrière entre elle et eux. Keira en était très frustrée.

« Pourquoi ? Non ! Comment parvient-on à me parer dans chacune de mes tentatives ? C'est incompréhensible ! »

« Peut-être n'est-ce pas volontaire. La ou les personnes te faisant obstacle n'ont peut-être même pas conscience de ton existence. Ils font peut-être cela pour protéger Eragon et Saphira, rien de plus. »

« Mais, je devrais pourtant passer outre ! Mon don devrait me permettre de briser tous les sortilèges s'interposant entre moi et un dragon !»

« Keira, ce don t'est propre. Je ne sais quoi te répondre. Mais pense à ceci : ton lien mental avec Saphira dépend d'Eragon. Si quelqu'un l'empêche de te contacter, Saphira en sera irrémédiablement affectée. Tu as l'impression d'apercevoir leurs silhouettes dans tes rêves, c'est comme un voile les cachant à tes yeux. »

« Cela ressemble plus à un piège, qu'à une aide. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

« Mais qui serait assez puissant pour manigancer une telle chose ? »

« Quelqu'un qui semble savoir que l'espoir ne réside pas seulement en Eragon. »

Keira croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Fenrir. Elle espérait y trouver une solution, un début de piste, quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre ce qui se tramait réellement. Elle n'y trouva que le néant de l'incompréhension.

Les jours passèrent rendant la jeune femme de plus en plus morose. Elle se sentait comme une enfant à qui on aurait volé un jouet. Non, c'était pire que cela. Elle avait été amputée d'une partie d'elle-même. Elle sentait toujours la présence de son membre arraché, mais quand elle le regardait, il n'y était plus.

Elle négligea son entraînement durant les premiers jours, puis se résignant, elle l'avait repris. Cependant, le cœur n'y était pas. Fenrir ne cessait de la regarder, soucieux de l'attitude de son amie. Elle se laissait abattre sans réagir. Il essayait de la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il se sentait tellement impuissant. Et il était loin de se douter que son inquiétude irait en croissant.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Keira somnolait contre Fenrir, comme à son habitude. Son sommeil était agité. Fenrir veillait, même s'il était épuisé par le manque de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir de peur de la voir sombrer sans pouvoir réagir. Keira, elle, ne faisait qu'éloigner l'anxiété de son compagnon. Elle l'avait enfoui au plus profond de son âme, la reléguant à des cauchemars sombres et incompréhensibles. Elle ne comprit d'ailleurs pas tout de suite, que ce rêve n'en était pas un.

Il faisait noir. Un noir terrifiant, semblable aux profondeurs de l'océan. Ça et là, on distinguait des torches qui brûlaient l'air déjà empli de l'odeur cuivrée du sang et de la chair calcinée. C'était insupportable. Keira suffoquait. Elle était ballotée sans aucun ménagement dans une guerre dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens.

Elle ne distinguait que des silhouettes floues et embrumées. Un homme de petite taille dont les mouvements rapides le faisaient ressembler à un feu follet. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut un jeune homme perché sur un cheval. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ses traits, elle ne ressentait envers lui qu'une amitié profonde, le désir de ne pas le voir se faire tuer. Puis, il eut cette femme. Grande, belle, emplie d'une auréole d'amour inconditionnel. Keira n'eut pas le temps d'en apprendre plus. Elle s'envola. Oui, c'était cela, elle était sur le dos d'un dragon. Ce n'était pas Fenrir, elle en était certaine, même ce qu'elle apercevait ne venait pas d'elle. La dragonnière voyait à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Même si ce n'était qu'un lien mental, elle sentait ses muscles la faire souffrir. Elle était épuisée comme si elle avait combattu tout le jour durant. Elle était acculée par la douleur physique et mentale d'un vrai combat.

Différentes scènes défilèrent devant elle, sans qu'elle puisse y mettre du sens. Puis elle se retrouva dans un immense hall. Etrangement, sa vision devint plus clair. Elle trouva le lieu désert, le silence soudain inquiétant. Et il y eut ce martèlement. Il fit vibrer toute la salle n'annonçant rien de bon. Tout explosa. Un gros morceau du sol vola à trente pieds de hauteur. Une pluie de pierres jaillit et retomba. Keira recula, d'abord sonnée puis prise par l'angoisse du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Des silhouettes cornues sortirent du trou. Elle ne les voyait pas distinctement, mais elle était certaine de les reconnaître. Des Urgals !

Elle voulut se défendre mais se souvint que ce corps n'était pas le sien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui dont elle habitait l'esprit ne faisait rien. Il devait réfléchir, se convint-elle pour garder une once de calme. Mais garder son calme était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Devant elle, un homme de haute taille, vêtu d'une armure noire émergea à son tour du tunnel. Son regard terrifia Keira. Elle avait déjà croisé ces prunelles démoniaques. Et même si c'était un souvenir refoulé, son esprit lui criait qu'ils étaient en danger, elle et son hôte involontaire.

L'Ombre s'approcha, menaçant et méprisant. Il se mit à parler. Keira ne comprenait pas un seul mot. Elle sentait juste une colère qui ne lui appartenait pas vibrer dans son esprit. Le combat s'engagea. D'abord à l'épée puis mentalement. Ils se retrouvèrent à trois esprits dans un même corps. L'expérience en fut désagréable. Keira essaya de rejeter l'Ombre mais en vain. Elle dut attendre la contre-attaque. L'assaut fut violent, trop précipité, pas assez réfléchi. Keira se retrouva acculée par les souvenirs de l'Ombre. Celui qu'il avait été, celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il n'aima pas cette intrusion. La haine déformait ses traits tout autant que ses pensées. La jeune femme se sentit aspirée par sa rage et sa colère. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Il était trop tard pour s'extirper de l'esprit du malfaisant. L'Ombre allait bientôt prendre le dessus.

Il hurla son nom, se dégageant par la même occasion de l'emprise du jeune homme. Le cœur de la dragonnière se serra faisant face à l'horreur de la situation. L'épée de Durza s'abattit lourdement. Elle entailla les mailles et la peau. Keira hurla de douleur, ses cris se mélangeant à celui de l'inconnu. La souffrance courba son corps en deux. Il se recroquevilla, à peine conscient. Du sang s'écoulait de son flanc. Les deux compagnons d'infortune n'eurent pas les mêmes pensées alors. Pour lui, c'était la culpabilité de l'échec. Pour elle, la peur de perdre celui avec qui elle cohabitait.

Mais le destin était loin de se contenter de ce sort funèbre. Alors que leurs yeux fixaient les hauteurs, ils perçurent un éclair aveuglant. Une seconde plus tard, un coup de tonnerre éclata. L'étoile de saphir qui les surplombait venait d'éclater, et au travers de cette pluie bleue, un dragon fila vers eux. La diversion était parfaite. Dans un dernier élan de courage, le jeune homme fondit sur l'Ombre, lui plantant son épée en plein cœur. Tout était fini. Empli de douleur, l'esprit de Keira quitta ce monde de chaos.

Des fragments sortis de la mémoire de l'Ombre continuaient de poursuivre Keira. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. L'horreur surplombait l'horreur. Elle ne voyait que des scènes macabres et ignobles se succéder dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse s'en défaire. C'était un cercle vicieux sans aucune échappatoire. Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était. Et la douleur de son corps n'arrangeait rien.

Elle était sans cesse prise de convulsions. La sueur ruisselait sur sa peau brûlante de fièvre. Ses muscles se contractaient sans aucun contrôle, ses yeux se révulsaient. Elle ne pouvait s'extirper de cette démence malsaine. Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était. Un Ombre, un homme, une femme. Trop de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n'était même pas sûre de reconnaître les siens. Elle essayait pourtant de combattre. Puis, il y eut ces yeux d'un noir profond. Elle prit peur tout d'abord, paniquée de voir un être aussi puissant la scruter. Que lui voulait-il ? Allait-il la faire souffrir plus encore ? Mais rien ne se produisit. Obnubilée par le regard, elle en oublia presque la douleur.

« Aide-moi… »

Elle sanglotait à présent, incapable de hurler sa souffrance. Le dragon insista, la couvrant encore plus de son regard protecteur. Elle suppliait Fenrir, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Keira allait sombrer dans le désespoir.

« Viens à moi. »

Elle sentit ce nouvel esprit, si puissant, si grandiose qu'elle se trouva fort petite comparée à lui. Mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Elle avait tout de suite compris que cet esprit bloquait la douleur qui l'envahissait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'esprit sembla surprit de son intervention. Il la fixait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Pourtant, n'était-il pas venu la sauver, elle ?

« Je suis Osthato Chetowä, le Sage en Deuil. Et Togira Ikonoka, l'Estropié qui est Tout. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Keira sentit un grondement sourd l'étreindre. L'esprit semblait contrarié par quelque chose.

« Je n'étais pas venu te sauver, petite gardienne. Cette douleur n'aurait jamais dû être la tienne. Elle appartenait à Eragon, et seulement à lui. Ton désir te rester auprès des tiens te conduira à ta perte, si tu continues ainsi. Tu dois couper le lien qui t'unit au dragonnier et à sa dragonne. Tu ne dois plus te mettre en danger de la sorte. Plus pour le moment du moins. Comprends-tu, Keira ? »

« Oui… »

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait, l'esprit s'en alla. Tout redevint calme. la fièvre commença à tomber, le corps de la dragonnière se détendit, et un lourd sommeil l'emporta.

Keira resta quatre jours durant plongée dans un sommeil profond. Ses rêves étaient encore agités. Elle revoyait sans cesse des bribes de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Douleur, cauchemar, trahison, ténèbres. Quand enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux, Fenrir était juste à côté d'elle, ses yeux d'acier la scrutant avec insistance. Il n'avait pas bougé une seule fois, depuis la crise. Il l'avait veillée sans manger, ni boire, ne pensant qu'à elle, l'aidant tant qu'il le pouvait. La voir s'éveiller ne l'incita pas à faire un mouvement. Il patienta encore pour ne pas tomber dans une illusion créée par le manque de sommeil.

Les muscles de Keira étaient engourdis. Elle réussit à peine à lever le bras pour caresser les écailles de Fenrir. Sa main brûlante retomba lourdement sur le dragon.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Repose-toi encore. Je reste là. Tout va bien. »

Les jours s'écoulèrent, puis les semaines, et enfin les mois. Keira n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne rêvait plus, ne laissait plus son esprit vagabonder. Elle avait fait une promesse et voulait s'y tenir, même si cela la faisait souffrir. L'ignorance était pire que tout. Elle ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir convenablement. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Y avait-il eu des pertes lourdes ? Pourquoi cette guerre avait eu lieu ? Eragon était-il toujours en vie ? Et pour ne rien arranger, les crises succédaient aux crises, l'affaiblissant de jour en jour. Elle était épuisée, craintive de son propre corps. Ses séances d'entraînements n'étaient qu'un simulacre. Elle ne dansait plus, elle imitait simplement ce qu'elle avait appris. Fenrir endurait tout cela en silence. Il ne savait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas la brusquer, elle souffrait déjà tant. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de peur de la peiner, de raviver la douleur. Il l'observait, lui cachant sa propre douleur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas aussi aveuglée qu'il le pensait. Elle entendait, voyait, écoutait toujours. Elle n'était pas devenue hermétique à tout. Elle connaissait la douleur de son compagnon, la ressentait, et savoir qu'elle en était la cause, la plongeait de nouveau dans une sombre douleur.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi sans aucun changement. Pourtant, ils sentirent que quelque chose se préparait au loin. Ce fut d'abord comme une rumeur montant des entrailles de la terre. Ce n'était qu'un murmure lointain, une voix dont l'écho leur parvenait à peine. Cependant, aussi faible que fut l'appel, Keira et Fenrir l'entendirent. Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers l'est. La nature tout entière les appelait. Elle souhaitait qu'ils se soignent à elle. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas et la tristesse qui les avait déjà conquis revint à l'assaut.

---Agaeti Sänghren, murmura la jeune femme.

Ils étaient tous les deux loin des leurs, ne pouvant se soustraire à cette vie de solitude. Les chants les appelaient, les suppliaient de venir se joindre à eux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas compromettre le destin de tant de personnes par simple égoïsme.

Keira laissa retomber son épée, la laissant à même sur la terre humide, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce supplice.

---Eyddr eyreya onr…

Keira se coupa du monde extérieur, interdisant les sons de venir la troubler plus longtemps. Fenrir la regarda s'éloigner. Il soupira.

Les rêves de la jeune femme reprirent vie le dernier jour de l'Agaeti Sänghren. Elle rêva de deux jeunes elfes, dansant nues dans une clairière éclairée de lanternes. Elle les vit danser, onduler, de plus en plus vite, telles des poupées de porcelaine commandées par un marionnettiste fou. La musique l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre les yeux d'un dragon. Il s'anima au-dessus des deux danseuses, déployant ses ailes, vomissant un jet de flammes. Il s'éleva encore plus haut scrutant la pleine lune qui les surplombait.

Lorsque les yeux maléfiques du dragon se posèrent sur Keira, ses muscles se contractèrent. Il n'était pas un dragon obéissant à un dragonnier. Il n'était que pure magie, sauvage et monstrueux. La jeune femme voulut reculer, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Au lieu de cela, sa main droite se leva, laissant son gedwëy ignasia à la merci du spectre. Elle entendit alors résonner au fond de son esprit une voix de feu :

« Voici notre don, celui qui t'est destiné, afin que tu accomplisses ce que tu dois. »

Le dragon allongea le cou et toucha de son museau le cœur de la marque des dragonniers. Une étincelle jaillit entre eux, et le corps de Keira fut empli d'une magie trop ancienne pour qu'elle puisse la contrôler. Elle sentit ses muscles et ses entrailles se consumer, puis son dos la brûler comme un tison. Elle voulut plonger dans un sommeil protecteur, mais elle rêvait déjà.

« Ce que tu as donné, nous te le redonnons. Puisses-tu ne plus jamais ressentir telle douleur, étoile du matin. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, surtout si vous aviez eu le temps de lire la première version.

bises.


	8. Chapter 8

_Avec ce nouveau chapitre, on entre enfin dans les derniers chapitres du tome deux de la trilogie. J'espère que la tournure vous satisfera ! _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prémonition _**

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

La respiration lente, Keira ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que Fenrir était à ses côtés, tremblant d'inquiétude.

« Bien. Je crois. »

Le dragon donna un coup de langue à la jeune femme. Le soulagement gagnait peu à peu son esprit.

« J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Peux-tu te lever ? »

« Oui. »

Doucement, Keira se glissa hors de son lit, s'appuyant sur le museau de Fenrir pour éviter toute chute. Elle eut peur que son dos ne la fasse souffrir, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle ne sentait plus cette pression morbide entre ses omoplates. Les larmes montèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle s'effondra contre Fenrir, l'enserrant de ses bras menus, ne se souciant pas des écailles tranchantes. Le dragon ronronna.

Cette délivrance provoqua un réel changement chez la jeune femme comme chez le dragon. Le poids qui les tenait sous leur coupe n'était plus, et ce fut avec l'esprit serein et apaisé que les deux compagnons reprirent leurs enseignements. Keira ne cessait de s'entraîner à l'épée, entrecoupant ses exercices avec les questionnements de Fenrir. Des derniers secrets qu'elle possédait sur les dragons, son compagnon n'en ignora plus un seul. Le feu, la magie, leurs mœurs, les différentes techniques de vols, de tout cela, Fenrir n'avait plus à envier le plus vieux des dragons. Keira riait de le voir si fier de lui, si joyeux et téméraire. Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir repris goût à la vie. Les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser les avaient encore plus rapprochés. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un désormais. Cette vérité là avait germé en eux comme l'aboutissement d'une relation aussi ancienne que solennelle. Mais une ombre continuait de planer sur eux. Fenrir fut le premier à s'en rendre compte.

« Le monde change. Je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Quelque chose est sur le point de prendre vie, et cela me fait peur. »

« Je ne sais que faire. Solembum nous a demandés de rester ici, cachés comme des parias, et je n'ose pas rompre notre promesse. Mais ce vieux matou ne nous a pas donné signe de vie depuis des mois entiers. Sommes-nous certains qu'il n'a pas succombé ou qu'il n'est pas dans l'incapacité de nous contacter ? Dans ce cas-là, que sommes-nous censés faire ? Partir ou… »

L'air fut soudain empli d'une odeur âcre et nauséabonde. La terre brûlait tout autour d'elle. Keira était toujours assise auprès de Fenrir, mais tout leur environnement venait de changer subitement. Le dragon était immobile, comme figé dans le temps. La jeune femme, elle, ne pouvait bouger, malgré le fait qu'elle était consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout cela avait été trop brutal. Il n'y avait pas d'explications logiques à cela. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle au milieu d'un champ de terre brûler, là où il n'y avait âme qui vive ? Puis, il y eut les bruits de métal s'entrechoquant. Les cris de colère, de douleur, de peur. L'odeur du sang, de la chair brûlée, de la sueur. La jeune femme refoula un haut le cœur. La guerre. Rien d'autre sur cette terre ne pouvait provoquer un tel chaos meurtrier. Le souffle court, Keira resta là en spectatrice involontaire.

Et soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air chaud au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, découvrant un spectacle bien plus horrible. Deux dragons se battaient avec rage. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié l'un pour l'autre. Cette image la fit souffrir. Son corps tout entier leur crier d'arrêter ce massacre. Ils ne devaient pas commettre un tel acte. Pas devant elle. Elle qui était censée les protéger tous.

« Arrêter ! »

Elle hurla mais rien ne se produisit. Elle n'était qu'un grain de poussière face à une tempête déchaînée. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Juste regarder en silence et supporter l'horreur du combat. Keira ne le supporta pas. Son corps entier fut pris de frisons, ses muscles se tétanisèrent, les sanglots refusant d'apaiser sa peine ne la secouèrent même pas. C'était comme regarder ses enfants s'entretuer. Aucune mère ne le supporterait. Une part d'elle se brisait, puis encore une autre. Ce supplice ne s'arrêtant jamais.

Les deux dragons touchèrent le sol. La terre vibra, mais Keira était déjà loin de cette horreur. Elle était en état de choc ne comprenant pas leurs gestes. Pourquoi s'entretuaient-ils ? Pourquoi leurs dragonniers les laissaient-ils faire ? Et soudain, elle prit conscience de quelque chose de capital. L'un des dragons était d'un bleu étincelant. Un saphir n'aurait pas pu briller plus intensément.

« Saphira… »

La dragonne se releva toujours aussi vive et désireuse d'en finir. Elle s'acharnait contre un dragon d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle recevait coups après coups sans broncher, comme si une force invisible la pousser hors de ses limites, elle ne faisait même plus attention à sa vie. Quelque chose clochait. Il manquait un détail à ce tableau. Deux dragons. Deux dragonniers. Non.

« Eragon ? »

Il était inutile de l'appeler. Il n'entendrait pas. Mais pourtant, elle voulait qu'il entende sa voix, qu'il lui réponde. Ne serait-ce qu'un faible signe. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Qu'il ne soit pas mort ! A la simple énonciation de cette hypothèse, elle fut ensevelie par l'esprit de Saphira. Une seule image la hantait. Un corps gisant au sol, une tache écarlate salissant la poitrine du blessé. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. C'était impossible. Pas maintenant, pas comme cela. Les yeux de Keira se fermèrent pour chasser cette vision, mais elle était déjà encrée en elle.

« Keira ? »

Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Ses joues étaient humides de larmes, sa main gauche la faisait souffrir. Du sang s'échappait de sa paume, ses ongles s'étant enfoncés dans la chair.

« Il est mort. »

« Non. Pas encore. »

Le dragon et sa dragonnière firent volte face. Un chat au pelage hirsute et sauvage, avançait calmement vers eux. Solembum.

« Puis-je éviter cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ? »

« Il faut que vous partiez dès maintenant pour les plaines brûlantes. Une guerre s'y prépare. J'aurais préféré vous garder en sécurité plus longtemps, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette prémonition se réaliser. Si Eragon et Saphira venaient à mourir maintenant, ce serait la fin pour nous tous. »

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? »

« Une semaine. Pas un jour de plus, pas un jour de moins. Si tu n'arrives pas à temps pour empêcher ce massacre… »

« Nous y arriverons, intervint Fenrir. »

Sans attendre d'autres réponses, le dragon fit signe à la jeune femme de courir se préparer. Elle se précipita vers sa demeure, et d'une rapidité inhumaine, fit ses paquets. Elle ne s'arma que de son épée, et d'une fine maille de côté. Elle n'avait pas le temps de revêtir une armure digne de son nom. De plus, moins elle serait bardée de métal, plus Fenrir irait vite. Elle sauta en selle, et invita Solembum à les accompagner.

« Non. J'ai d'autres moyens de déplacements. Je dois retourner auprès de ma maîtresse. Mais je te préviens. Je ne peux agir. Si tu n'es pas arrivée, je ne pourrais rien faire. »

« Oui. J'ai compris. »

Le dragon frappa la terre de sa queue, en signe d'impatience. Keira délaissa le chat-garou, et s'accrocha au cou de Fenrir. Il ploya ses pattes arrières et s'envola dans une bourrasque de poussière.

Ils ne s'accordèrent une halte qu'au bout du troisième jour. Même si aucun des deux compagnons ne montrait des signes de faiblesse, les derniers événements se faisaient douloureusement ressentir, leur départ précipité n'arrangeant rien. Mais qu'importait ! Leur santé n'était que leur dernier souci. La prémonition de Keira venait les hanter sans cesse, poussant Fenrir à dépasser ses limites. Ils étaient comme deux proies acculées par un prédateur vorace. Aucune minute de répits, aucune tranquillité d'esprit. Le temps était un ennemi redoutable. La distance les séparant des plaines brûlantes, un adversaire sans aucune pitié.

Le septième jour arriva, pointant son nez dans des éclats meurtriers et une odeur nauséabonde. Ils étaient à bout de force, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sans ce soucier des soldats qui hurlaient au-dessous d'eux, ils continuèrent leur course. Les esprits qui frôlaient Keira n'était que confusion et horreur. L'apparition d'un troisième dragon eut un effet dévastateur sur les deux camps. Le nom de Galbatorix résonna au creux des esprits.

« Vole plus haut ! »

Tous croyaient que Fenrir était Shruikan, le dragon du souverain. La confusion était telle qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que le dragon de Keira n'était encore qu'un enfant face à la créature que possédait le roi.

« Ils me prennent pour Shruikan ! Et toi, Galbatorix ! Les Vardens vont vouloir nous attaquer, et les troupes du roi vont regagner confiance en eux. Nous allons perdre un temps précieux et faire perdre aux Vardens le peu d'avantage qu'ils ont. »

Keira réfléchissait. Il fallait faire vite. Le jour venait de se lever et elle ne pouvait être sûre de l'heure à laquelle son rêve allait prendre vie.

« Brûle les soldats ennemis ! Ne cherche pas à tuer. Montre leur juste que tu n'es pas leur allié. Cela devrait suffire. »

Fenrir piqua. Il fondit sur les soldats sans se préoccuper de la terreur qu'il inspirait. Keira les protégea tous les deux par un sort. Elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. La guerre n'était plus qu'un murmure lointain dont elle avait à peine conscience. Elle ne se focalisait plus que sur une chose. Trouver les deux dragons.

Fenrir redressa, frôlant les crânes des soldats. Un vent de panique s'empara de tous les rangs, ennemis comme amis. Les Vardens se retranchèrent dans leurs lignes, permettant au dragon de ne pas les blesser. Il pivota vers les troupes du roi et cracha une gerbe de feu, ajoutant plus d'horreur dans les esprits de leurs adversaires. Fenrir redécolla derechef sous les yeux médusés des Vardens. Ils avaient à peine aperçu la jeune femme qui se tenait fièrement sur son dos, mais ils en avaient assez vu pour ne plus croire en la présence de Galbatorix.

Reprenant de l'altitude, Keira distingua un éclair rouge pourfendre le ciel. Aussitôt l'image fut transmise à Fenrir. Il n'eut pas besoin de directive et fonça vers les cracheurs de feu. Mais il était trop tard. La scène qui les hantait depuis une semaine maintenant se déroulait sous leurs regards impuissants. Fenrir vira sur sa droite, ne ménageant aucunement sa passagère. Keira n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était trop concentrée sur Eragon pour se formaliser du vol chaotique de son compagnon. Elle soufflait au dragon d'aller plus vite, encore plus vite.

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques mètres du combat entre la dragonne et le dragon écarlate.

« Occupe-toi de Saphira ! Et chasse ce dragon de malheur ! »

Fenrir opina. Il frôla le sol de terre battue. Keira profita de l'occasion pour sauter du dos de son compagnon. La vitesse l'emporta, la malmenant dans sa réception. Se rattrapant de justesse, elle courut vers le jeune homme. La fatigue la torturait, mais elle avançait tant bien que mal. Chacun de ses pas était un effort de trop. La terre meuble n'arrangeait rien. Quand elle le vit, étendue, elle s'effondra près de lui, autant d'épuisement que de tristesse. Son corps tremblait, ses yeux étaient déjà embués de larmes. Les rugissements des dragons la sortirent de sa torpeur, l'adrénaline lui donnant une nouvelle force. Elle s'avança, examinant le corps du jeune dragonnier. Le sang, la poussière et la crasse l'empêchaient de voir la gravité de sa blessure. La colère la gagna. Ses mains s'agitèrent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle arracha la côte de maille, puis la chemise qui protégeait Eragon. Elle était poussée par une force invisible, incapable de réfléchir, agissant seulement par pur instinct.

Elle était là. Juste en dessous du cœur. Le tranchant de l'épée avait entaillé la peau et les chairs avec une précision implacable. Les doigts de Keira tremblèrent. Elle fixa le ciel, entrevit Saphira et Fenrir face au troisième dragon. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Thorn. C'était son nom. Son esprit était empli de confusion. Il se battait contre ses assaillants et contre lui-même. C'était étrange, mais Keira se désintéressa rapidement de ceci. Son attention revint vers Eragon. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule alternative à la mort du jeune homme. Elle hésita.

« Fais-le ! »

La voix de Fenrir l'ébranla. Avait-il réellement pris en compte tous les risques que son acte allait engendrer ? Ils pourraient tous les quatre ne pas survivre à ceci. « Mais si je n'essaye pas… »

---Arya…

Le garçon avait murmuré ce prénom en ouvrant les yeux et découvrant Keira penchée sur lui. Une once de vie résistait en lui. L'hésitation ne troubla plus la jeune femme.

---Waíse heill !

Le souffle d'énergie qu'engendra la magie aspira toutes les forces de Keira. Elle voulut résister, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle pensa à Fenrir. A sa douleur, à sa tristesse. Allait-il mourir par sa folie ? Non. Elle ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle agi aussi précipitamment ? Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle regretta son geste. Mais…

Son corps ne put la soutenir plus longtemps. Son esprit vacilla, et Keira retomba sur Eragon. Elle sentit son souffle sur le cou du jeune homme. Sa poitrine contre son bras. C'était irréel. Comme si les deux corps entrelacés se reconnaissaient enfin, répondant à la présence de l'autre. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Comme la dernière fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire si le chapitre vous a paru clair, ou tout simplement si vous avez aimé !


	9. Chapter 9

Un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. Désolée.

* * *

**Un nouvel espoir**

Keira se réveilla doucement. Son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir combattu durant des semaines sans avoir eu une seule minute de répit. De plus, elle n'était pas dans la meilleure position qui soit. Couchée sur le ventre, ses bras avaient été repliés contre son corps, son cou callé sur le côté. Elle essaya de bouger mais il était encore trop tôt pour une telle fantaisie.

Lorsque ces yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre de sa chambre, elle découvrit que quelqu'un la veillait. C'était une petite bonne femme aux cheveux bouclés. Ses doigts s'agitaient sur un tricot d'une étrange allure. Elle posa un regard plein de folie sur Keira.

---Vous revenez de loin.

Keira grogna. Le ton de la vieille femme ne lui plut pas. Trop de sarcasmes. Elle n'avait de plus aucun moyen de l'envoyer paitre. Elle soupira simplement. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de se battre d'ailleurs. Elle supporta donc le regard inquisiteur de sa gardienne. Elle ne cessait d'examiner la peau nue du dos de la jeune femme.

---Cette cicatrice… Vous ne devriez pas l'avoir. Elle appartenait à un autre.

Le souvenir de la douleur, de sa faiblesse, de l'inquiétude de Fenrir, refirent surface comme un coup de poignard. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sortir la dragonnière hors de ses gonds. Son esprit envahit celui de la sorcière sans la moindre peine, lui infligeant sa colère sans aucun ménagement. Elle vit la vieille femme tomber de sa chaise, les aiguilles de son tricot cliquetant sur les dalles de pierre. Un large sourit de contentement éclaira le visage de Keira.

« Je t'aime bien, Angela, mais malmener de la sorte celle qui nous a tous sauver, va finir par m'irriter. Et je ne serais pas le seul à ne pas supporter ton manque total de compassion. »

En voyant le chat-garou, la colère de Keira s'envola. Enfin un visage familier, quelqu'un qui ne lui infligerait aucune question dérangeante.

« Solembum. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Dix dragons en folie auraient très bien pu me piétiner, je serais en meilleur état. »

« Cela va passer. Angela a beau se montrer trop curieuse, et si peu courtoise, c'est une guérisseuse hors paire. »

« Je te crois volontiers. Je devrais probablement être morte à l'heure qui l'est. »

Le chat-garou garda le silence. Il s'assit non loin d'Angela, fixant toujours la jeune femme avec intensité.

« Comment va Fenrir ? »

« Il est anxieux et inquiet, mais il y survivra. »

« Eragon ? Saphira ? »

« Ils sont en vie. Grâce à toi. Ils se remettent doucement de leurs blessures. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir. »

« Tu as agi de façon très stupide, certes, mais ton erreur est déjà oubliée. Tu peux te réjouir allégrement que tous les quatre, vous soyez en vie. Nous nous en réjouissons tous. »

« Est-ce vrai ? Je suis une étrangère venue de nulle part. Personne ne me connaît, ni moi, ni mes intentions. »

« Tu es une dragonnière. Tu as Fenrir, et le soutien d'un chat-garou. Tu sauves la vie du seul dragonnier suivant la cause des Vardens. Et ils ne savent pas encore tout de toi. »

« Mes origines ? Savent-ils que je suis une sang-mêlé ? »

« Non. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. Pour ce qui est du reste, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es sous la protection de la reine des Vardens, Nasuada, et du roi du Surda, Orrin. Leurs intérêts ne sont pas de te rejeter mais de te faire rallier leur cause, tout comme ils ont réussi à le faire avec Eragon. Fenrir et toi êtes en sécurité. Mais maintenant, tu dois dormir. »

Ce n'était pas une suggestion, ni même une requête, mais bel et bien, un ordre. Keira se sentait de toute manière beaucoup trop lasse pour continuer leur discussion. Elle referma les yeux, et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

« Keira ? Keira ? »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire à la voix si familière qui envahissait son esprit.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Le dragon soupira de soulagement. L'esprit de Keira fut submergé par une joie intense. Elle eut envie de pleurer.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète plus. »

« Je m'inquièterais toujours. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

Le silence s'installa. Fenrir était en train de revivre les derniers événements qui les avaient conduit ici. Une once de culpabilité résistait dans son esprit. C'était lui qui avait poussé Keira à agir. Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'inquiéter ?

« Où es-tu ? »

« Quelque part dans les forêts qui bordent le château. »

« T'ont-ils chassé ? »

« Non. Non. C'est juste que… je ne supporte pas trop la foule. Et puis, je n'étais pas de très bonne compagnie ces derniers jours. J'ai préféré m'éloigner. »

« Tu devais être l'objet de toutes les attentions. Je suis désolée. Nous avons vécu seuls depuis ta naissance, et voilà que je te conduis au beau milieu de deux peuples qui désirent plus que tout t'avoir à leurs côtés. T'ont-ils harcelé de questions ? »

« Non. »

« Ils ne t'ont pas adressé la parole ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« J'ai dû mal à te suivre. »

« Ils se sont approchés de moi avec des yeux ébahis. C'était gênant. »

« Combien étaient-ils ? »

« Cinq. Peut-être six… »

« Et tu appelles ça une foule ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Keira. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'en as pas l'air ! »

Elle essayait de retrouver son calme, mais s'imaginer la scène ne l'aidait pas à s'arrêter.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Angela surveillait toujours Keira. Les décoctions qu'elle lui faisait prendre la rendait groggy, lui empêchant tous mouvements. Cet emprisonnement rendait folle la dragonnière. Elle n'avait pas vu le ciel depuis maintenant cinq jours, et la pénombre de la chambre lui minait le moral. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Pour cela, elle attendit que l'heure de sa prochaine potion arrive. Angela était réglée comme une horloge. Elle ne changerait pas ses habitudes et c'était le point faible de sa gardienne. Les effets des médicaments que Keira avait absorbés commençaient à se dissiper. Son esprit était plus clairvoyant, son corps plus réceptif.

« Fenrir ? »

Le dragon lui répondit aussitôt. Il guettait chacune des pensées de sa compagne. Il souffrait lui aussi de cette solitude forcée.

« Peux-tu venir me chercher ? »

« Tu as le droit de sortir ? »

« Non. Mais si je reste une seconde de plus ici, je ne réponds plus de moi. Fais de l'esbroufe, pour tromper la vigilance d'Angela et fais en sorte d'être au-dessus de ma fenêtre. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais bientôt les cris de stupeur qu'elle entendit, lui donnèrent le signal. Angela se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, cherchant un garde pour lui expliquer ce raffut. Keira, elle, se jeta sur la robe qu'on lui avait donnée, l'enfila rapidement, et posait déjà un pied sur la balustrade.

Elle ne regarda même pas si Fenrir était en bas pour la réceptionner. Elle sauta, entendant à peine, les injures que prononçait la sorcière. Riant aux éclats, elle retrouva le dos de son compagnon, et ils s'envolèrent loin du château.

Fenrir survola le Surda sous les yeux ébahis et craintifs de ces habitants. Puis ils disparurent de leurs champs de vision, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les forêts du Sud. Le dragon savait parfaitement où aller, il n'avait nul besoin de guide, si bien qu'en à peine quelques minutes, il trouva une petite clairière abritée par des arbres centenaires.

Keira dut payer son évasion et les efforts beaucoup trop grands qu'elle avait fournis. A peine eut-elle mis un pied à terre, qu'elle s'écroula sous son poids. Fenrir l'aida à se caler contre son flan et lui fit promettre de ne plus bouger. Ils restèrent donc allongés dans l'herbe, échangeant à peine quelques mots. Ils avaient seulement besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre. Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler. Ils retrouvèrent la paix d'esprit qui leur avait manqué durant ces cinq jours. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi encore plusieurs heures durant, mais un bruissement familier les alerta. Et soudain, alors qu'une ombre gigantesque passait au-dessus d'eux, quelqu'un tomba à leurs pieds.

---Eragon !

Keira se précipita vers lui, de peur que la chute ne l'ait blessé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'approcher. Le jeune homme s'appuya sur ses coudes, et grommela contre la dragonne qui l'avait désarçonné. Il paraissait en pleine forme, peut-être un peu secoué par la chute, mais rien de grave.

---Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Keira, en lui prêtant tout de même un bras sur lequel s'appuyer.

---Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est mise à faire des acrobaties. Et étant donné qu'elle ne m'a pas prévenu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me cramponner à quelque chose.

« Un lézard est coincé sous sa scelle. Il la mord pour essayer de s'en sortir. »

---Souffre-t-elle ?

---Non, elle rit à gorge déployer, marmonna Eragon.

« Le lézard la chatouille à des points assez sensibles. »

Fenrir et Keira essayaient de garder leur calme, mais il était difficile de ne pas rire face à la situation. La dragonne repassa au-dessus d'eux. La jeune femme en profita. Murmurant quelques mots en ancien langage, elle desserra les liens qui retenaient sa scelle et fit tomber l'amas de cuir. Il retomba près d'eux, laissant entrevoir un petit reptile paniqué et secoué par la chute. Il ne demanda pas son reste, courant aussi vite qu'il le put loin de sa prison de cuir.

Délivrée de son supplice, Saphira rejoignit son dragonnier.

---Ce n'est pas vraiment la première impression la plus glorieuse que tu es donnée de toi.

La dragonne ne se soucia pas de la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme.

« Keira m'a déjà vu dans une position beaucoup plus illustre. Ce petit incident ne changera pas son opinion de moi. Pour ce qui est de toi, petit homme, je n'en dirais pas de même. »

---Oui, il est vrai qu'avoir reçu un coup d'épée mortel n'est pas très glorieux !

---Il n'était pas mortel, intervint Keira aussi doucement qu'elle le put, essayant d'apaiser les deux compagnons.

Le dragonnier se rembrunit. Il regretta ses mots, d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait devant celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, au détriment de sa propre existence et de celle de son dragon.

---Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Keira lui sourit. Elle comprenait qu'on puisse facilement prononcer des paroles dont on ne pensait pas un mot. Surtout dans la langue des humains. Saphira s'approcha d'elle et tendit son museau, frôlant la joue de la jeune femme. Elles se fixèrent sans rien dire, discutant dans un langage silencieux. Keira étreignit la dragonne, ramenant à elle la gueule de Saphira. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

« Je suis désolée, moi aussi. »

Une nouvelle fois, Keira sourit. Quand la querelle ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre pour discuter.

---Nous aurions aimé te rendre visite plus tôt, mais nous avons dû faire un contre-rendu détaillé aux souverains et à leurs conseils.

---Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que vous ayez tous les deux des obligations. Nous devons, de plus, être un problème supplémentaire pour vous. L'arrivée d'un nouveau dragon et de sa dragonnière n'a pas dû être facile à expliquer.

---Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et par la même occasion celle de Saphira. Tu n'es en aucun cas un problème. Vous avez suffisamment fait vos preuves pour être considérés comme nos alliés. A moins que…. ?

---Nous sommes vos alliés, le rassura Keira.

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage d'Eragon. Keira ne cessait de le scruter. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le remarquer sur le champ de bataille, mais il avait changé. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un elfe. Les changements étaient assez troublants, cependant, il devait en être ainsi. C'était son destin.

---Je devrais cependant répondre à certaines questions, n'est-ce pas ?

---Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Nasuada a très bien compris votre fuite, mais pour Orrin et les conseils, votre attitude ajoute plus de questions.

---Angela me rendait folle, tout comme de rester enfermée dans cette chambre.

Le garçon sourit, content de voir que son impétuosité et sa jeunesse étaient des traits communs avec la jeune femme.

---Qui est Arya ?

La question avait échappé à la jeune femme.

---Une amie.

---C'est une Varden ?

---Non, c'est une elfe. Elle est l'ambassadrice de son peuple chez les Vardens.

Une colère sourde gronda dans le cœur de Keira. Fenrir la ressentit aussi bien qu'elle, mais le dragon était plus inquiet de savoir qu'une elfe se tenait au Surda. Elle allait poser beaucoup de questions à Keira, sur ces origines notamment, et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

---Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, souffla le jeune homme.

Son regard s'était perdu dans le lointain en se remémorant l'elfe.

« Non. Keira ne ressemble pas à Arya, intervint Saphira. C'est Arya qui ressemble à Keira. »

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle.

« Techniquement parlant, nous connaissons Keira depuis plus longtemps qu'Arya. Donc si l'une des deux ressemble à l'autre c'est Arya. »

Les explications de Saphira ne conquirent pas l'assemblée.

« Eragon, rappelle-toi. Nous avons rencontré Keira en rêve. Il est vrai que tes souvenirs de ces rencontres se sont atténués, mais je suis sûre que si tu te concentres, tu te rappelleras. »

Eragon se concentra. Ses traits se plissèrent légèrement, redonnant pendant quelques instant un air plus humain à son visage.

---Brom avait donc raison. On ne peut voir en projection une personne que l'on a jamais rencontrée. J'ai superposé l'image de Keira et celle d'Arya. Mais… pour Keira, comment ai-je pu ?

---Nous nous sommes croisés à Carvahall, devant la forge de Horst. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes.

---La jeune femme encapuchonnée. Ta jument était couleur isabelle.

---Tu as une bonne mémoire en fin de compte.

---Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû t'oublier comme ça.

« Tu n'étais encore qu'un humain lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés. Il est normal que tu n'en gardes qu'un bref souvenir. »

Eragon passa son index sur l'arrête de son nez. Un geste typiquement humain. Il était gêné. Les joues de Keira rosirent légèrement.

Les jours s'écoulèrent répondant à une monotonie qui agaçait Keira. Une fois la rumeur de son rétablissement s'étant répandue, la jeune femme fut l'objet de toutes les attentions et de toutes les questions. Elle esquivait autant qu'elle pouvait, restant assez vague sur ses origines, la façon dont elle avait été tenue au courant des derniers événements, sa présence aux plaines brûlantes. Son amnésie était une excuse des plus parfaites. Même si elle entraînait d'autres questions. Mais Keira n'était pas dupe. Son petit jeu ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Elle trouvait son salut dans le fait qu'aucun n'elfe ne participait à ces réunions. Elle ne rencontrait que les deux souverains et leurs conseils. Solembum la suivait à chaque fois, caché dans l'ombre, Fenrir ne pouvant pas s'aventurer dans les couloirs étroits des salles du château.

---Il faut que vous compreniez que nous ne pouvons nous permettre une autre trahison. Nous avons perdu un dragonnier et son dragon, un allié contre Galbatorix. Murthag a des capacités et des connaissances qui nous dépassent tous. Votre arrivée représente un nouvel espoir pour tous nos peuples.

Keira n'aimait pas Orrin. Elle trouvait le roi du Surda imbu de lui-même, se reposant sur les hommes et les femmes qui composaient son conseil, sans avoir son propre avis sur les questions les plus importantes concernant son peuple.

---Je ne prêterais allégeance à aucun de vos deux peuples.

La jeune femme n'avait pas consulté Solembum ni Fenrir, mais elle entendit les deux créatures ronronner dans son esprit. Ils appréciaient la manière dont elle avait défié l'autorité d'Orrin. Nasuada esquissa un sourire qu'elle dissimula aussitôt. Les deux jeunes femmes se comprenaient. Elles avaient la même façon de penser, la même impétuosité. La reine des Vardens approuva ce choix, quoique annoncé assez brutalement. Orrin s'agita sur son siège.

---Bien sûr, je comprends. Vous êtes une elfe, après tout.

---La reine des elfes n'a aucune ascendance sur moi. Si j'ai choisi de me joindre à vous, ce n'est pas pour perdre ma liberté et celle de Fenrir. Nous avons un but commun et nous souhaitons vous venir en aide pour renverser Galbatorix. Je peux vous accorder mon amitié, mon soutien, ma force, mais cela s'arrêtera là. Il en est de même pour Fenrir.

Les conseils lui lançaient des regards menaçants, Orrin ne savait toujours pas comment s'installer sur son fauteuil et Nasuada essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Elle avait placé sa main devant ses lèvres, dissimulant son sourire amusé. Voyant cependant que la dragonnière ne répondait pas aux espérances des hauts dignitaires, elle écourta la réunion. Une nouvelle fois.

---Merci Keira. Nous sommes heureux de te compter dans nos rangs et sommes fiers de la confiance que tu nous accordes. Si les conseils et le roi Orrin n'ont plus rien à ajouter, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons de continuer cette réunion. Notre nouvelle dragonnière à besoin de repos, et de se retrouver avec son compagnon.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Nasuada se leva. S'arrêtant devant Keira, elle lui présenta son bras que la dragonnière saisit avec plaisir. Elles s'éloignèrent des esprits contrariés sans se retourner.

---Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Keira.

Son ton n'était pas méprisant ou empli d'une colère sourde. Elle trouvait la situation des plus amusantes, et s'était pris d'amitié avec la jeune dragonnière.

---Je déteste tourner autour du pot. Tu as déjà un dragonnier sous ton aile et Orrin souhaitait avoir le même pouvoir sur moi. Il me prend pour un chien que l'on peut aisément dresser. Si j'en avais la possibilité, je lui dirais mes quatre vérités.

Nasuada pouffa de rire, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le bras de Keira. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je l'aime bien, lui souffla Fenrir. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Je comprends pourquoi Eragon a choisi de la servir. C'est une reine exceptionnelle. J'aurais aimé connaître son père. »

---Te sens-tu mieux ?

La jeune reine lança un regard inquiet à Keira. Elle connaissait Eragon, et supposait que Keira lui ressemblait. Ils étaient tous les deux capables de cacher leur douleur.

---Je vais très bien. Angela se montre beaucoup trop protectrice envers moi. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête curieuse dont elle veut découvrir tous les secrets.

---Cette sorcière est hors de tout contrôle. Mais elle nous a aidés à de nombreuses reprises. Je lui demanderais de ne plus s'occuper de toi, et tu auras une nouvelle chambre. Tu pourras être plus proche de Fenrir. Je suis désolée mais le Surda n'offre pas les mêmes facilités pour les dragonniers que Tronjheim.

---Nous ferrons avec, ne t'inquiète pas.

---Je ne supporte pas cette chaleur.

Elles venaient d'atteindre la cour principale. Le soleil dardait, imposant à tout le monde une atmosphère suffocante. Keira s'en accommodait très bien, même si elle regrettait la fraîcheur des forêts.

---Je rêve sans cesse des grottes humides et froides de Tronjheim. Cela en devient même une obsession.

Keira n'écoutait plus. Son corps entier s'était figé lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posé sur trois silhouettes se tenant debout à l'autre extrémité de la cour.

---Qui est-elle ?

Le ton de Keira était devenu dur et froid. Nasuada la scruta un instant, consciente du changement qui s'était opéré chez son amie.

---C'est Arya. L'émissaire des elfes chez nos deux peuples.

Une colère non-dissimulée étreignit Keira. Fenrir sentit le grondement terrible qui secouait la jeune femme. Alerté, il décolla derechef. Keira était sur le point de foncer vers Arya et Eragon. Elle n'était pas certaine de ses actes. Que leur dirait-elle ? Que ferait-elle ? Elle fit un pas. Fenrir s'interposa aussitôt.

« Monte ! lui ordonna-t-il. »

Keira fut désarçonnée par sa demande, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve étrange. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'exécuta.

---Keira !

Le cri de Nasuada n'eut aucune incidence. Seuls les regards d'Arya, Eragon et Saphira se levèrent vers les deux compagnons, alertés par l'exclamation de la jeune reine. Fenrir s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le put.

« Que cherchais-tu à faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse que j'accepte. »

« Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? »

« Explique-moi pourquoi la simple évocation de cette elfe te fait sortir de tes gonds. Tu étais prête à lui sauter à la gorge, sans aucune raison. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Keira ! »

Ils étaient tous les deux au bord de l'explosion. Leur discussion n'allait aboutir à rien de bon, et chacun d'eux le savait.

« Elle m'irrite. Je n'en connais pas la raison, mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette colère. J'en frissonne rien qu'à entendre son nom. »

« Tu es jalouse d'elle parce qu'elle est proche d'Eragon. »

La réflexion de Fenrir fit piquer un fard à Keira.

« Qu'insinues-tu ? Que je ne suis qu'une petite écervelée incapable de discerner nos intérêts ? »

« Oui. Tu te comportes de la sorte. Irriter les elfes ne nous mènera à rien. Elle est la fille de la reine. L'insulter revient à insulter tout son peuple. Et crois-tu pouvoir la vaincre si tu la défis ? Pense à ce que tu ferrais perdre aux peuples libres de l'Alagaësia. »

« Les elfes oublieront. Ils sont soupe au lait. Leur caractère est changeant et ils ne respectent pas les races qui leur sont inférieurs ! »

Le corps de Fenrir fut secouait par un tremblement de colère.

« Tu es l'une d'entre eux ! »

Cette dernière réprimande fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Keira ne se soucia même pas de l'altitude. Son pied droit passa au-dessus du cou de Fenrir et elle sauta. Murmurant des mots anciens, elle réussit à rejoindre la terre ferme sans le moindre soucis.


	10. Chapter 10

Désolée pour le manque de post. J'ai assez de mal avec l'histoire (trop d'idées en tête et j'arrive pas forcément à choisir les bonnes ! XD). Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci encore à toutes les reviews ! ca me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

--■--

Colère

Elle courut. Aussi vite qu'elle le put. Aussi vite que sa robe le lui permettait. Les larmes perlèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle avait mal. Sa poitrine était enserrée dans un étau puissant et sans pitié. Elle ne comprenait pas ses sentiments. Elle ne comprenait pas ce ressentiment si violent envers l'elfe. Elle ne supportait pas la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Fenrir. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre Eragon pour une autre. Cette révélation lui coupa le souffle, arrêtant sa course.

Fenrir avait raison. Elle était jalouse. Elle n'était qu'une petite écervelée égoïste. Pourtant elle sentait que tout ceci était beaucoup plus compliqué. Ses sentiments étaient beaucoup trop anciens, beaucoup trop violents.

Elle attendit que la nuit tombe pour rebrousser chemin. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre de ses actes aujourd'hui. Elle se faufila dans ses nouveaux appartements comme une voleuse. Par chance, elle ne croisa personne. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle referma la porte de sa chambre, sa vigilance se relâcha. Elle était lasse de tout ceci, fatiguée de devoir lutter contre elle-même. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte. S'étendre et laisser son esprit vagabonder. Peut-être s'excuser auprès de Fenrir…

Elle quitta son boléro de laine blanche, laissant son dos à nu. Un frisson la parcourut. Repenser à sa cicatrice lui arracha de douloureux souvenirs. Elle ne sentit même pas la présence qui se tenait derrière elle. Des doigts éraflèrent doucement la peau mâchée par le coup d'épée. Keira se retourna aussi abasourdie que courroucée de s'être ainsi fait surprendre. Elle découvrit Eragon. Le regard qu'il lui lança était empli de tristesse et de douleur. Keira fut troublée mais encore plus en colère contre cette pitié.

--Comment… ?

--Tu le sais très bien !

Elle regretta aussitôt ses mots, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

--Tu as reçu le même coup que moi.

--Je n'ai pas reçu le même coup ! J'ai reçu le coup que Durza t'a infligé ! J'ai recueilli une partie de la malédiction pour que tu survives.

Elle pleurait. Elle ne supportait pas son regard inquiet, sa propre irritation, son impuissance.

--Souffre-tu encore ?

--Non.

--Pourquoi ne pas avoir effacé la blessure, alors ? Tu es une elfe. Tu n'étais pas obligée de garder ce fardeau.

--Je ne suis pas une elfe ! hurla-t-elle.

Eragon la fixa avec interrogation. Il souffrait de la voir ainsi, tremblante, si fragile face à lui.

--Je ne le suis qu'à moitié… Je suis une sang-mêlé…

Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle n'avait plus envie de lutter, c'était beaucoup trop dur pour elle. Elle se sentait si désarmée, si incapable de donner les réponses qui lui permettraient de la comprendre, de découvrir qui elle était réellement. Keira ne connaissait pas suffisamment le jeune dragonnier. Elle était loin de savoir quel être exceptionnel il était. Elle était loin de savoir qu'il comprenait parfaitement sa douleur, sa solitude. Lui aussi avait perdu son identité. Lui aussi était perdu dans un monde qui le dépassait. N'y tenant plus, il l'amena contre lui, glissant ses doigts dans ses longues boucles brunes. Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme trembler contre lui, se défaire de toutes les barrières qu'elle avait dressées pour se protéger. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sur la peau nue de son dos. Il murmura quelques mots. La peau retrouva sa souplesse. Le grain de peau redevint lisse et aussi doux que de la soie.

Le soleil filtrait doucement dans la chambre. Keira dormait encore. Elle avait eu un sommeil sans rêve, sans vagabondage. Elle était tellement lasse des derniers événements. Dévoiler l'un de ses secrets l'avait libérée d'un poids qu'elle portait depuis trop longtemps.

Eragon l'avait veillée, incapable de l'abandonner. Il jouait avec les doigts de la jeune femme, les faisant glisser entre les siens, les caressant aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait. Il tremblait de la savoir si proche de lui. Il avait peur aussi. Peur de voir ce qu'elle avait dû affronter à cause de lui. Peur de ce que leurs futurs leur réservaient. Il avait envie de la protéger, comme il avait eu envie de protéger Arya. Ses sentiments s'embrouillaient. Il doutait maintenant de sa passion pour la fille de la reine des elfes. Elle n'avait été que le reflet de Keira. Il aimait toujours Arya, cela ne changerait jamais, mais il voyait cet amour sous un tout autre angle. Il avait été repoussé à plusieurs reprises. Cela avait été douloureux, mais c'était son destin. On devait l'éloigner d'Arya pour croiser le chemin de Keira. Les mots d'Angela venaient pourtant ébranler cette nouvelle conviction. Le jeune homme ne connaissait rien des origines de Keira, mais la savoir mi-humaine, mi-elfe mettait en doute son héritage. Etait-elle de noble naissance, issue d'un haut lignage ? Il soupira.

--Mes doigts sont-ils si intéressant que cela ?

Le garçon leva les yeux vers Keira. Il fut quelque peu surpris, mais ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant.

--Je réfléchissais.

--Puis-je te demander à quoi ?

--A des choses qu'on m'a dites par le passé. J'essaye d'y mettre un sens.

--Y es-tu arrivé ?

--Non.

--Je suis désolée.

--Tu n'y es pour rien.

La jeune femme n'en fut pas convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle lui avait causé assez de soucis pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter d'autres.

--Comment te sens-tu ?

--Beaucoup mieux. Merci d'être resté près de moi.

--Je ne voulais pas te laisser.

Ils se fixèrent sans mot dire, ne pensant à rien de particulier, juste à la présence de l'autre. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là, pour subir autant d'épreuves ?

--Viens !

Eragon lui tendit une main. Keira hésita, curieuse de cette soudaine invitation. Elle regarda la main qui se présentait à elle avec une pointe de soupçon. Puis elle se décida enfin. Un large sourire illumina le visage d'Eragon, et sans demander son reste, il l'emmena au dehors.

--Où va-t-on ?

--C'est une surprise.

--Eragon !

Il se moqua bien de ses questionnements. Il courrait presque dans les couloirs de l'annexe. Keira voyait défiler les murs de pierre, reconnaissant à peine là où il la conduisait. Il bifurqua subitement, empruntant un chemin dont elle ignorait l'existence. Ils atteignirent l'extérieur en quelques minutes, mais leur course ne s'arrêta pas.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus Eragon accélérait son allure. Il aimait sentir que Keira pouvait suivre sa course avec la même rapidité que lui. Il était beaucoup trop enthousiasme malgré la situation. La guerre, les menaces qui planaient au-dessus d'eux, Galbatorix… Il avait presque envie de rire.

Les arbres défilaient à une allure folle. Ils évitaient les branches, les ronces, les animaux qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Mais un obstacle les obligea à s'arrêter. Un ruisseau s'interposa. Eragon passa devant, aidant Keira à ne pas glisser sur les rochers humides. Ce geste n'était pas nécessaire, mais la jeune femme se prêta volontiers au jeu. Ils grimpèrent encore quelques mètres, et enfin, ils y arrivèrent.

C'était une minuscule clairière, entourée de chênes gigantesques. Le soleil réussissait à contrer l'épais feuillage des arbres, éclairant de sa douce lumière l'herbe et le trésor d'Eragon. Un tapis entier de fleurs, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Keira en connaissait certaines, d'autres lui étaient étrangères. Mais qu'importait, c'était absolument magnifique.

--Je les ai moi-même chantées. Je sais que c'est un peu brouillon, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'exercer davantage depuis mon départ d'Ellesméra.

--Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Tu manques seulement d'un peu plus de structure dans la répartition des fleurs. Ce n'est qu'un point secondaire. Ce que tu as fait est déjà prodigieux en soi.

Keira descendit la pente douce, et s'agenouilla au pied des premières fleurs. De ses doigts fins et délicats, elle effleura les pétales si fragiles des plantes. Une douce odeur parfumée s'échappait de ce petit champ multicolore. Quelque chose se réveilla en elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent et s'en réellement s'en rendre compte, une mélopée s'échappa de sa gorge. Les fleurs se mirent à frémir. Elles se balançaient au gré des notes de la voix cristalline de la dragonnière. Puis ce fut comme dans un rêve étrange. Les racines se dégagèrent de la terre humide, et les fleurs donnèrent l'impression de danser et de se déplacer. Le petit jardin trouva peu à peu une homogénéité fantastique. Des courbes se dessinèrent grâce à la nouvelle disposition des pétales colorés. La prairie venait de gagner une toute autre vie.

--Eragon ?

--Oui.

--Ce que je t'ai confié hier…

--Je le garderais secret, et Saphira en fera de même.

--Merci.

Soudain, deux ombres passèrent au-dessus d'eux. Keira releva la tête couvrant ses yeux des rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglaient. Elle reconnut aussitôt les deux silhouettes.

« Keira ! »

Les deux dragons tournaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, ne pouvant se poser dans les environs.

« Que se passe-t-il ? les interrogea Eragon. »

« Arya vous cherche. C'est très urgent. »

Keira lança un regard inquiet au dragonnier. Une peur sourde se lisait dans leurs yeux. Pourtant, ils ne cherchèrent pas à se défiler. Ils rebroussèrent chemin, cette fois-ci sans se tenir la main. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Etaient-ils sur le point de se faire attaquer ? La panique leur donna des ailes, si bien qu'en quelques secondes, ils eurent rejoint les alentours du château. Saphira et Fenrir atterrirent devant eux. Les deux dragonniers ne se posèrent aucune question. Ils grimpèrent sur leur monture avec une rapidité telle que les soldats témoins de cette scène eurent l'impression que leur course ne s'était pas arrêtée.

« Avez-vous eu plus d'informations ? »

« Non. »

« Où est-elle ? enchaîna Eragon. »

« Près du terrain d'entraînement. »

Les dragons filèrent. Quand ils eurent atteint le vaste champ de terre battue, ils piquèrent, enfonçant leurs griffes le plus profondément possible pour ralentir leur atterrissage. Keira et Eragon sautèrent de leur selle. Ils avaient repéré Arya au centre du terrain. Mais quelque chose les dérangea. Il n'y avait aucune agitation, aucune panique. Pourquoi les avait-on appelés si brusquement alors qu'aucune raison ne l'imposait ?

--Que se passe-t-il, Arya ?

Eragon était aussi troublé qu'irrité. L'elfe avait écourté leur escapade. Un goût amer de frustration étreignit le jeune homme. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais il aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps en compagnie de Keira.

Arya s'avança vers eux, le regard aussi dur que l'acier. Elle se moquait éperdument des paroles d'Eragon, elle ne fixait que la jeune dragonnière. Elle semblait furieuse, alors que pour une fois, Keira, elle, était abasourdie par tout cela. Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette confrontation. Elle tourna son regard vers Eragon et ne vit que désapprobation et irritation.

--Arya !

--Cela ne te regarde pas !

Le ton avait était sec et cassant. L'elfe cloua le jeune homme sur place par sa froideur.

--Tiens !

L'elfe lança à Keira une épée. Le soleil l'empêcha de reconnaître l'arme tout de suite. Les rayons de l'astre faisaient miroiter les pierres précieuses et l'acier avec une violence qui était étrangère à la dragonnière. Mais bientôt, elle n'eut aucun doute. Ces runes, elle les connaissait. C'était son épée. La colère gronda en Keira. Comment l'elfe s'était-elle permit de fouiller sa chambre ? N'avait-elle donc aucun scrupule ? Se croyait-elle au-dessus de tout le monde ? Au-dessus d'elle, qui était une dragonnière ?

--Que me veux-tu ?

Keira ne voulait plus user de diplomatie. Elle parla aussi sèchement que la princesse d'Ellesméra. Elle n'avait plus que faire du protocole.

--Je veux que tu me prouves plusieurs choses ?

--Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

--Oh si ! Crois-moi. Tu possèdes beaucoup trop de choses qui ne devraient pas t'appartenir.

--Tout ce que je possède, je l'ai mérité. Qui es-tu pour oser dire de telles choses ?

--Tu sais qui je suis. Moi, au contraire, je ne sais rien de toi.

Le silence s'installa. Plus personne n'osait faire un seul mouvement. On ne respirait plus, on ne chuchotait même pas.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, Keira. Elle est en tord. Elle fait tout pour te provoquer sans aucune raison. »

« Tu oublies qui elle est, Fenrir. »

L'épée tourna dans la main de Keira. D'un simple mouvement, elle dégagea l'épée de son fourreau et s'élança vers son adversaire. Elle n'avait donné aucun signe pour prévenir Arya, mais elle n'en avait que faire, d'autant plus que l'elfe était parfaitement capable de se défendre.

Le combat s'engagea aussitôt. Poussée par la colère, Keira ne chercha pas à minimiser ses premières attaques. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait dès les premières secondes. Les deux combattantes offraient un spectacle absolument époustouflant. Pas une d'elle ne semblait prendre le dessus. Les spectateurs assistaient à une danse des plus incroyables, des plus sophistiquées. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne pouvaient même plus suivre les mouvements des deux jeunes femmes. Elles étaient trop rapides. Leurs épées cinglaient l'air dans un sifflement terrible. Une parade suivait à une feinte, une attaque à un rejet. Le combat allait durer une infinité. Elles n'allaient pas se fatiguer, elles ne s'essouffleraient même pas.

Cependant, Arya avait un avantage. Elle savait où se combat allait mener. Sans que Keira le sache, l'elfe la conduisait exactement là où elle le souhaitait. En une fraction de seconde, Arya trouva une ouverture. Elle se saisit de la main gauche de Keira, lui tordit légèrement le bras, l'obligeant à poser un genou à terre. C'était déloyal, mais l'elfe s'en moquait éperdument. Elle scrutait la paume de la jeune femme. Une cicatrice lui balafrait le centre de la main. Elle s'était affinée au fil des ans, mais elle restait bien visible.

--Comment t'es-tu fait cette cicatrice ?

--Je ne sais pas, grogna Keira.

--Vraiment ?

Un doute plana dans l'esprit de Keira. Cette cicatrice… Elle devait pourtant se souvenir de son histoire. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas effacé ? Pourquoi en parler la rendait-elle si nerveuse ?

--Alors tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

--Oui ! hurla la jeune femme.

De sa main libre, elle enclencha le mécanisme de son épée. Si l'elfe voulait entrer sur ce terrain, Keira était prête à lui donner satisfaction. Elle prit appui sur son genou, s'arqua un maximum, et lança la double lame vers le visage de l'elfe. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'éviter, sacrifiant une de ses mèches brunes au passage. Keira recula aussitôt dégagée.

--Je ne savais pas les elfes aussi déloyaux, s'invectiva la dragonnière.

--Tu apprends plutôt vite, à ce que je vois, répliqua Arya.

L'elfe fit tournoyer son épée entre ses doigts, menaçante. Keira ne se laissa pas le moins du monde impressionner, elle se relança derechef dans la bataille. Elle combattait maintenant avec l'arme qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Elle gagna rapidement du terrain sous les yeux ébahis d'Arya. Keira n'arrivait pas à déceler les émotions qui envahissaient l'elfe, et cela la perturba. Il n'y avait pas que de l'admiration dans son acharnement, mais aussitôt une joie non dissimulée. Que voulait dire tout cela ?

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le regard d'Arya changea. Il redevint dur et froid. Désarçonnée, Keira ne put totalement éviter l'attaque de son adversaire. Son menton rencontra le pommeau de l'épée de l'elfe. La dragonnière assez secouée, recula, lançant à Arya un regard plein de colère.

--Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre moi ?

Keira fulminait. Son esprit ne lui répondait plus avec discernement.

--Tu dois bien avoir une raison de me détester autant, Keira ?

--Je ne sais pas.

La mâchoire de la jeune femme était tellement contractée, qu'elle tétanisa ses muscles.

--Allons, Keira. Il y a forcément une raison.

Keira tremblait des pieds à la tête. Elle était incapable de bouger, figée face à cette femme qui lui ressemblait tant. Elle était acculée, vulnérable. La colère qu'elle ressentait, la haine même, ne l'aidaient plus. Arya avança. Son épée était retombée le long de son corps. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'être menaçant qui avait engagé le combat. Mais Fenrir n'avait que faire de ce changement d'attitude. Il était empli de la confusion et de la détresse de celle qu'il devait protéger. Ne pouvant plus se retenir face à ce spectacle, il avança lui aussi. Son long corps vint se placer juste au-dessus de Keira. L'abritant de son corps musculeux, il allongea le cou et poussa un grognement des plus menaçant. Arya s'arrêta net. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du dragon. Keira s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles.

--ARRETEZ !

Ce fut comme un rêve éveillé. Keira voyait les scènes défilaient devant ses yeux incrédules, mais elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ce qui se produisait devant elle.

Des parois rocheuses l'entouraient de toute part. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas ombre. Des lanternes diffusaient de douces lumières ambrées. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit, ses souvenirs étaient encore trop embrouillés. Puis soudain, une silhouette passa furtivement devant elle. Surprise, Keira recula. Elle vit disparaître la longue chevelure brune de la fillette. Intriguée, la jeune femme voulut la suivre, mais l'inconnue avait déjà disparu dans les boyaux de la grotte. Elle avança pourtant. Comme guidée par une force invisible, ses pieds la guidèrent dans le labyrinthe sans le moindre mal. Elle gagnait peu à peu du terrain sur l'enfant, si bien qu'au détour d'un long couloir, elle la retrouva. Keira fut d'abord heureuse de la revoir de nouveau. Son regard ne se focalisa que sur l'enfant, puis, elle vit la scène dans son ensemble. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Un immense dragon aux écailles ambrées se tenait devant elle. Il était monstrueux, énorme, gigantesque et d'autant plus dangereux. La fillette s'en approcha cependant sans la moindre peur. Elle était en totale confiance, téméraire même face à la créature de légende. L'animal dormait, ce fut peut-être pour cela que l'enfant fit cette stupide erreur. De ses petites mains, elle essaya de grimper sur le dos du dragon. Ce ne fut pas aisé, mais elle parvint à atteindre l'encolure du monstre. Un large sourire se peignit alors sur son visage. Mais son manque de prudence la rappela très vite à l'ordre. Le dragon soupira, secouant son corps d'un frisson. La petite perdit l'équilibre. Elle essaya de se rattraper à ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter la chute. Sa main ripa sur l'un des piquants ornant le cou du dragon. La peau fut déchirée sans le moindre mal. La chute fut inévitable. Le sang coula. Le dragon ouvrit les yeux.

Keira fut prise d'une terreur sans nom. Elle voulut se précipiter vers l'enfant, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. L'énorme corps du dragon s'ébranla. Les yeux grands ouverts, il chercha d'où pouvait provenir cette odeur de sang. Il repéra aussitôt l'esprit de la fillette en pleurs. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent. Mais ce n'était pas de peur, plutôt de honte et de chagrin. Elle s'enfuit devant les yeux pleins de tristesse et d'inquiétude du dragon. Il voulut la rattraper mais son corps était beaucoup trop volumineux pour la suivre dans les boyaux étroits.

« Keira ! »

Le cri du dragon déchira le cœur de la dragonnière. Sa main gauche lui brûlait, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Le dragon disparut.

Keira marchait à vive allure. Elle était toujours dans la grotte. Elle cherchait l'enfant. Elle se cherchait, elle ! Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, pourtant sa course gagna en rapidité. Puis, elle se découvrit. Recroquevillée dans le recoin d'une cavité, près d'une chute d'eau. Elle pleurait toujours, se tenant la main qui la faisait souffrir. En voyant l'adulte qui se présentait à elle, ses pleurs redoublèrent une nouvelle fois.

--Keira.

Le ton n'était pas sec, ni froid, bien au contraire, il était empli de tendresse. Mais la femme qui se dirigeait vers l'enfant ressentait aussi de la désapprobation, et une sourde colère. Elle se saisit de la main de l'enfant, examinant la blessure. Elle soupira.

--Lonnëir est très inquiet, Keira. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ce que tu as fait. Tu es encore beaucoup trop jeune pour monter sur le dos du dragon de ton père.

--Je suis désolée, murmura l'enfant.

--Non. Tu ne l'es pas.

La fillette fut piquée au vif. Elle n'apprécia pas le ton que sa tante employait avec elle.

--Si ! Je le suis. Je ne voulais pas que Lonnëir s'inquiète. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez malheureux à cause de moi.

La femme passa sa main sur la joue de la fillette. Ses traits s'étaient radoucis. Encore une fois, elles ne s'étaient pas comprises. Elle savait que Keira était désolée pour le souci qu'elle avait causé. Ce dont elle doutait, c'était que l'enfant regrette son geste. Elle connaissait Keira comme sa propre fille. Elle était beaucoup trop téméraire, et le fait que Lonnëir l'aime autant que son dragonnier n'aidait en rien.

--Très bien. Voilà ce que je te propose. Je vais te soigner, mais je laisserais ta cicatrice apparente, comme cela, tu te souviendras de ce jour, et tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'agir comme tu l'as fait.

La fillette opina, heureuse de voir sa tante moins en colère.

--Merci, tante Arya.

La Keira adulte n'assimila pas tout de suite la révélation de la fillette. Elle voulut reculer, mais elle n'était pas dans son propre corps. Elle venait d'en prendre conscience. Son esprit chercha un moyen d'obtenir plus de réponse. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle croisa le regard de l'enfant. Dans ces yeux verts, elle vit un reflet se dessiner. Une elfe d'une beauté indescriptible. Une elfe qu'elle connaissait. Arya. L'Arya qui était en train de se battre avec elle. Keira voulut s'enfuir. Son esprit s'arracha de ce souvenir. Mais le prochain fut plus terrible encore.

L'odeur du sang brouillait tous ses sens. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle n'était plus l'enfant qui s'était blessée à la main, elle était maintenant une jeune femme adulte dont la perception du monde avait changé. Elle connaissait les dangers qui l'entouraient, elle connaissait le mal qui rongeait ce monde. Elle comprit donc que l'odeur cuivrée qui hantait le lieu où elle résidait était un mauvais présage.

Les boyaux défilaient devant elle. Elle ne cherchait plus à fuir. Elle voulait retrouver les siens. Son père, sa mère, et Lonnëir. Ils étaient sa seule famille, et elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Mais cette simple idée lui tordait déjà l'estomac. Elle était envahie par la peur, une peur sans nom.

Un rugissement terrible lui vrilla les tympans. Elle arrêta sa course, obligée de se plaquer les mains contre les oreilles. Ce geste était inutile, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre. Elle fut submergeait par une douleur aiguë. Une peine, un désespoir, un chagrin épouvantable. Elle tomba à genoux, le souffle court. On lui avait arraché le cœur. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle hurla. Des images sanglantes étreignaient son esprit. Un corps ensanglanté, un dragon à l'agonie. Son père. Son ami de toujours.

--NON !!

Depuis sa naissance, elle avait été beaucoup trop proche du dragon de son père. La créature avait accepté l'enfant comme sa propre fille, lui faisant partager son esprit, son cœur. Le dragonnier, sa fille, et Lonnëir ne faisaient qu'un depuis trop longtemps. Et le lien venait de se rompre. La jeune femme chancela. Elle avait envie de vomir tellement la douleur lui broyait les intestins.

Un traitre s'était introduit dans leur retraite. Il avait massacré les êtres qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était tellement impuissante. Puis, une main lui saisit le bras, la forçant à se relever. Elle croisa le regard de sa mère. Sa peau si blanche, si délicate était recouverte de sang.

--Lève-toi, mon amour. Vite.

Encore en état de choc, Keira se laissa emmener sans aucune résistance. Sa mère passa sa main autour de la taille de sa fille, l'obligeant à aller plus vite. Elles fuyaient le tueur. Un elfe… Non, un ombre. La transformation n'avait pas encore était achevée, mais l'elfe qui avait jadis habité ce corps n'était plus. Un esprit beaucoup plus puissant s'était emparé de lui.

Milianna courrait toujours. Elle essayait de cachait à Keira qu'elle-même avait été mortellement blessée. L'envie de sauver sa propre chair était la plus forte. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accompli sa dernière tâche. Elle devait éloigner sa fille. C'était son devoir de mère, mais aussi celui de la gardienne qu'elle était. Sans Keira, le monde finirait pas mourir, et cela, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elles empruntèrent des sentiers que Keira ne connaissait pas. Elles atteignirent la forêt pour replonger dans le domaine des nains. Sans cesse, elles changeaient de directions, allant à l'ouest, pour revenir au sud. Leur course ne ralentissait pas. Milianna faisait tout pour troubler leur poursuivant, brouillant les pistes, amenant Keira le plus loin possible. Elle qui avait sacrifié tant de choses pour permettre à sa fille d'être en sécurité. Tous ces efforts étaient réduits à néant aujourd'hui.

Leur allure diminua. Milianna avait perdu beaucoup de sang, son esprit vacillait. Keira était trop paniquée. Elle ne suivait sa mère que par instinct. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Lorsque sa mère la plaqua contre un arbre, elle la dévisagea, comprenant à peine qui se trouvait devant elle.

--Mon ange, écoute-moi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te suivre plus longtemps. Il va falloir que tu continues toute seule.

--Non.

--Keira, s'il te plait.

--Je serais toute seule. Je n'aurais nul part où aller. Les elfes, les nains, les hommes, aucun d'eux ne me voudra dans leurs rangs.

--Si, il y a quelqu'un. Un ami de ton père. Il te protègera.

--Comment vais-je le trouver ?

Milianna passa sa main sur la joue de sa fille. Elle la regarda avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Elle frôla le front de Keira, dégageant les mèches qui lui couvraient les yeux. Elle dessina un signe inconnu sur la peau de sa fille, et murmura quelques mots. Keira se détendit. Son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Fermant les yeux, une larme roula sur la joue de l'elfe.

--Qui êtes-vous ?

La question de Keira brisa le cœur de Milianna. Cette dernière se força à sourire.

--Une amie.

--Je ne me souviens pas…

La jeune femme porta une main à son front. Une douleur lancinante l'empêchait de réfléchir, de retrouver de simples informations comme son nom, son âge, qui elle était.

--Tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as qu'à suivre le seul souvenir que tu possèdes encore. Il te conduira en lieu sûr.

--Mais pourquoi ?

--Il te l'expliquera. Murdock t'expliquera tout, Keira. Maintenant, va.

Encore interdite, la jeune femme ne chercha pourtant pas à discuter. Comme un animal docile, elle suivit les indications de la femme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Elle disparut dans la montagne qui se dressait devant elle, sans même lancer un dernier regard à celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Keira se retrouva face à face avec Arya. Elle tremblait. Son esprit était à vif, ses souvenirs bien trop limpides. Elle haletait. Tout autour d'elle lui rappelait de désagréables sensations. Elle aurait voulu disparaître mais la vue d'Arya, juste en face d'elle, lui permettait encore de tenir. Sa rage, sa colère contre l'elfe était encore plus vibrante maintenant. Elle laissa exploser sa rancœur.

--Je te hais ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Tu m'avais promis de me protéger, de veiller sur moi ! Où étais-tu ces trente dernières années ? Où étais-tu quand ils se sont tous les trois fait massacrer par ce traitre ? Je n'avais que toi, Arya ! Je n'avais que toi…

L'elfe la regarda avec une profonde tristesse. Elle se sentait coupable, c'était indéniable. Elle voyait en Keira, l'enfant à qui elle avait fait cette douloureuse promesse. Celle de la protéger envers et contre tous. Elle n'avait pu tenir cette promesse. Non pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. Arya s'avança devant sa nièce, glissant ses bras autour de la jeune femme en sanglots. Tous les regardaient avec curiosité et appréhension.

--Je suis désolée, lui murmura Arya. Quand nous avons appris la traitrise de l'un des nôtres, notre reine a tout de suite envoyé des soldats à votre rencontre, alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais vous prêter mains fortes. Nous sommes arrivés bien trop tard. Quand j'ai vu la dépouille de Lonnëir et de Rimar, ton père, j'ai su qu'il était trop tard. Si l'Ombre ne t'avait pas tuée, tu devais être morte de chagrin. Nous avons pourtant continué nos recherches. Quatre jours durant, j'ai un tant soit peu espéré. Puis, nous avons découvert le corps de Milianna, et à ses pieds, des restes de l'Ombre qu'elle avait tué. Tu n'étais pas là non plus. Il m'était impossible de trouver ton esprit. J'ai voulu continuer pour ne pas laisser le chagrin m'envahir, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Elle s'écarta de Keira, lui tenant le visage entre ses deux mains. Un sourire de bonheur illuminait ses traits.

--Et puis, la rumeur de l'arrivée d'un nouveau dragonnier m'est parvenue. On disait qu'elle était belle comme la lune du soir, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, illuminaient ceux qui croisaient son regard. Eragon me confia qu'il avait cru m'apercevoir avant de sombrer, et que pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, ce ne pouvait être moi. J'ai été piquée au vif, un espoir nouveau renaissait en moi. J'ai découvert ton prénom, ta silhouette. J'ai voulu te voir, te parler, mais à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, je ne voyais que haine et colère. Alors j'ai douté. Pas une seconde, je n'avais pensé que ta mère t'aurait infligé la perte de tous tes souvenirs. Mais tu me connais, je n'abandonne pas facilement. J'ai donc fouillé dans tes affaires et découvert l'épée que je devais t'offrir. Seul un être exceptionnel avait pu la sortir du lieu où je l'avais emprisonnée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à briser le sort de ma sœur pour enfin te retrouver. Je suis tellement désolée, Keira.

--Non. Tu ne l'es pas.

La réflexion de Keira surprit Arya, l'elfe montrant pour la toute première fois un air un peu plus humain. Puis les deux jeunes femmes sourirent avant d'éclater de rire en se remémorant l'époque où elles avaient eu cette même conversation. Les rôles étaient cette fois-ci inversés.

--Nous devons rencontrer certaines personnes, c'est important. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, surtout avec ce que je viens de te faire subir, mais le temps presse. Tu pourras ensuite faire ce qu'il te plaira.

--Je ne sais pas. Je…

--Cela ne durera pas longtemps, je te le promets, et Fenrir peut venir avec toi. Il n'y a aucun problème.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de ta permission. Je ne la quitterais pas. »

Arya lui lança un regard amusé avant de revenir à Keira. La jeune femme ne savait quoi décider. Tout allait trop vite. Elle venait à peine de retrouver la mémoire, de retrouver Arya. Elle avait tant de questions à poser. Mais elle aimait sa tante plus que tout. Alors Keira finit par sourire à l'elfe, lui signifiant qu'elle était d'accord. Arya tendit une main à Keira, l'aidant à se relever. Derrière la jeune femme, deux regards ne la quittaient pas.

« Keira ? »

Keira se retourna, déchirée entre l'envie de rester au près d'eux et celle d'être auprès de sa tante.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. On se voit un peu plus tard, c'est promis. »

La jeune femme sentit la désapprobation de Saphira et d'Eragon. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas nécessaire.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce manque total de nouvelles, mais j'étais en période de concours, et je n'avais ni la tête, ni le temps de me consacrer à ma fic. J'ai cependant fini et je vais reprendre L'oubliée en main !

Encore merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments. Ils me touchent toujours autant ! Bonne lecture.

--■--

Dragons et Dragonniers

Arya ouvrait la marche. Elle se faufilait dans les couloirs d'une demeure à l'écart du domaine que couvrait le château. Keira la suivait sans grand mal, cependant, elle restait à un bon mètre derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la main de sa tante. Elle voulait la lui saisir, tenir ses doigts entre les siens. C'était une envie qui l'obnubilait. Comme elle l'aurait fait enfant. Elle était focalisée sur les doigts qui se balançaient doucement à chacun des pas de l'elfe. Keira ne faisait attention à rien d'autre. Même la présence de Fenrir lui paraissait lointaine.

Elle s'arrêta lorsque Arya s'arrêta. Keira fut irritée. Elle releva les yeux pour voir la source de son mécontentement. Ce qu'elle découvrit, lui coupa le souffle. Des elfes les entouraient de toute part. Elle se sentit prisonnière, acculée. Elle voulut reculer mais il était trop tard. Les portes derrières elle se refermèrent bruyamment, les laissant, elle et Fenrir, à la merci de ceux qu'elle avait craint durant de longues années.

Arya se décala. Juste devant elles, une femme se tenait, élégante, droite et fière. Son regard était dur comme de la pierre. Elle ne laissait aucune émotion l'envahir. Keira se rappela la première et la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue. Ce souvenir lui glaça le sang. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle et Milianna, sa mère, avaient dû se rendre à la cour des elfes. L'enfant qu'elle était n'avait cessé de s'agripper aux pans de la robe de sa mère. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur, plus de l'instinct de conservation. Keira savait qu'elle n'était pas désirée. La liaison de l'héritière au trône et d'un dragonnier humain n'avait pas fait bonne impression. Même si avoir un enfant, représentait un grand bonheur pour les elfes, Keira n'était pas vue avec bienveillance et amour inconsidéré. Elle s'était sentie dénigrée, incomprise. Elle n'était qu'une ombre qu'on ne voyait pas. Islanzadi avait alors rendu son verdict. L'exil.

Depuis ce jour, Arya avait été le seul lien qu'elle avait pu avoir avec le peuple dont sa mère était issue. Cela avait convenu à l'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas d'un peuple qui l'avait banni, elle, sa mère et son père.

--Ma chérie. C'est un tel bonheur de te revoir en vie.

Keira ne réagit pas. Les paroles de sa grand-mère passaient au-delà de son esprit. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle vit les mains d'Islanzadi se relever légèrement, comme si la reine allait lui tendre les bras. Elle se rétracta aussitôt en voyant l'expression impassible de la jeune femme. Keira voyait défiler dans son esprit reproches, amertume, mépris, mais elle ne mit aucun mot sur sa colère. C'était suicidaire.

--Je n'appartiens pas à ce peuple.

Son ton était calme et posé. Elle voulait juste mettre les choses au clair, avant de se voir traîner sur des chemins qu'elle ne pourrait plus quitter.

--Je ne vous prêterais donc pas allégeance. Je ne l'ai fait envers personne et cela restera ainsi. Je tiens à ma liberté et à celle de Fenrir. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Nasuada et à Orrin, je ne vais pas pour autant abandonner ceux qui comptent sur moi.

Arya fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Elle avait peur que les paroles de sa nièce ne lui portent tord, mais Islanzadi était loin d'être une idiote. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à la jeune femme. Elle avait cependant eu un brin d'espoir.

--Très bien. Je comprends.

--Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ?

Tout le monde la regardait avec un mélange d'admiration et de désapprobation. Elle n'en avait que faire.

--Quelqu'un souhaitait te voir.

La reine s'écarta, laissant apparaître une large et haute silhouette. Keira n'hésita aucunement lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qui l'avait recueillie. Elle courut vers Murdock et se jeta dans les bras qu'il lui ouvrait. Encore une fois, elle défia Islanzadi par son acte. Elle préférait aller vers les humains plutôt que vers les elfes. La jeune femme releva la tête après quelques minutes, découvrant la balafre qui longeait l'arcade nasale de son protecteur.

--Comment… ?

Les yeux de l'homme évitèrent son regard interrogateur. Il fourra ses doigts sans son épaisse chevelure, ne désirant visiblement pas répondre à la question.

--Tu es seul ? Où est Larry ? Où est tout l'équipage ? Murdock ! Réponds-moi !

--Nous avons eu un problème.

--Quel genre de problème ?

Il était trop évasif, trop fuyant. Keira paniqua.

--L'un des membres de l'équipage nous a trahis.

--Qui ?

--Cela ne changera rien que tu saches qui a massacré mes hommes.

Le corps de Murdock était pris de tremblements de rage.

--Qui ? le supplia Keira.

--Mon ange, ça ne les ramènera pas. Et tu n'as plus personne vers qui tourner ta vengeance.

--Quels sont les dommages ?

--Seul Larry a pu survivre. Il est en piteux état, mais Islanzadi m'a promis de tout faire pour le sauver. De ce que j'ai pu tirer du traitre, il n'y a rien que le roi ne sache déjà. Il n'a donné que ton nom et le fait que tu sois une nouvelle dragonnière.

--Il ne sait pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Pas encore ?

--Non. Ton vrai nom reste un secret pour Galbatorix.

Le soupir de soulagement de Fenrir atteignit Keira, qui le partagea avec bonheur. Le vieil homme se détendit lui aussi. Il plaça ses deux énormes mains autour du visage de Keira et la regarda tendrement. Doucement, il lui déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez. C'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer tout son amour. C'était aussi comme cela que Rimar la consolait lorsqu'elle était enfant.

--Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que ta frimousse m'apporte, mon ange.

Keira rougit aux paroles du vieil homme.

--Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que ton visage bourru m'apporte, Murdock.

Ils rirent tous les deux, conscients pourtant que tout cela n'allait pas durer.

« Murdock a l'air d'un homme bien. »

« C'est lui qui m'a recueillie. C'était un ami de mon père, mais il n'était pas obligé de s'encombrer d'un tel fardeau. »

Keira se retourna vers Fenrir, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle plaisantait de cela, et Fenrir ne voulut pas assombrir l'atmosphère. Il lui rendit simplement son sourire.

« Je suis désolé que les hommes de tout l'équipage se soit fait massacrer. Tu devais beaucoup tenir à tous ces hommes. »

« Oui. Mais l'un d'eux nous a trahis, et je n'arrive pas à les pleurer. A chaque fois que je pense à un membre de l'équipage, je me demande si ce n'est pas lui le traitre. Alors je l'éloigne de mon esprit, et j'essaye de ne garder que des bons souvenirs se rattachant à lui. Est-ce que tu trouves ça mal ? »

« Tu te préserves, et tu préserves leurs souvenirs. Tu ne veux pas souiller leurs mémoires avec de la haine et de la colère. Je ne trouve pas cela mal. C'est une réaction humaine, mais je la comprends. »

« Fenrir ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Le dragon soupira.

« Tu étais en colère et déboussolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de la sorte, moi non plus. Disons que les fautes étaient partagées. »

Keira s'arrêta soudainement. Le dragon se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Il dut légèrement loucher pour la distinguer clairement. Les mains de la jeune femme s'enveloppèrent autour de la gueule du dragon. Il fut un peu surpris, mais se laissa faire.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais, petite femme. »

Keira embrassa une dernière fois Fenrir, avant de filer dans sa chambre. Elle allait entrer, épuisée de sa journée, mais sa main s'attarda sur la poignée. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment entrer. Pas dans cette chambre. Les paroles de Fenrir lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, et peu importait si elle se montrait frivole pendant quelques instants. Elle offrait déjà sa vie, son espoir, son avenir, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une seule chose rien qu'à elle ? Ses doigts glissèrent sur le métal. Un pas après l'autre, elle s'éloigna doucement, puis une envie soudaine la poussa à courir. Elle se retrouva alors devant une autre porte. Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde, mais elle était bien trop étourdie par l'adrénaline pour penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Keira entra dans la pièce, baignée par l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle n'entendait que son souffle raisonner à ses tympans. La peur envahissait chacun de ses membres. Elle se trouvait bien idiote, là, au milieu de la chambre, tremblante, réalisant enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire.

La silhouette qu'elle fixait sans pouvoir bouger, s'avança vers elle. Les mains d'Eragon se posèrent sur elle. Son regard était empli d'inquiétude.

--Est-ce que tout va bien ?

--Oui.

Il lui sourit de soulagement, caressant doucement sa joue. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en se montrant si familier envers elle. Il retira sa main promptement, se souvenant que Keira n'était plus seulement une dragonnière mais aussi une princesse désormais.

--Je suis désolé, lui souffla-t-il gêné.

--Pourquoi ?

--Je ne devrais pas me laisser autant aller avec toi.

--Qui te l'interdit ?

La question de la jeune femme le désarçonna.

--Tout à changer.

--Je suis exactement la même que ce matin. J'ai juste retrouvé mes souvenirs, mais ça ne change pas qui je suis. Je n'ai pas changé.

--Keira…

--Mon père avait au moins eu le courage d'assumer ses sentiments !

La colère empourpra les joues de la jeune femme. Elle voulut s'éloigner, blessée par l'attitude du jeune homme.

--Ce devait être un homme courageux.

Keira s'arrêta, nez à nez avec la porte.

--Il aimait juste ma mère. Il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup de courage pour cela.

--Oh si crois-moi… il lui en fallait…

Le silence s'installa. Keira n'osait plus bouger. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

--Pourquoi tout devrait être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi Fenrir ou moi ne devrions-nous pas avoir une vie à nous ? Notre vie ne se résume qu'à la solitude. Nous sommes deux mais ne faisons plus qu'un. Et après…

--Keira.

--Ils meurent tous autour de nous. Nous survivons pour un avenir qui ne nous appartient pas. Je ne me plains pas de mon sort. Je veux juste échapper à ce qui nous guette inévitablement.

Les doigts d'Eragon glissèrent dans la main de Keira. Il l'attira vers elle, plaçant ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

--Tu n'es pas seule. Jamais tu ne le seras.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa conduire doucement jusqu'au lit d'Eragon et se blottit contre lui, laissant aller sa tristesse et sa peine. Il resserra son étreinte, incapable de soulager le cœur de Keira.

« Aide-moi… Aide-le… »

Keira remua. Elle dormait paisiblement, pourtant quelque chose la gênait. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Un esprit essayait de l'atteindre. Il buttait sur les défenses de la jeune femme. Il essaya alors une autre approche. Eragon frissonna. Ses rêves changèrent. Il se souvint d'un jeune homme à l'allure farouche et sauvage, de la trahison qui le hantait.

« Keira ! »

L'esprit de la jeune femme s'ouvrit au dragon écarlate. Elle resta réticente mais elle ne faisait que capter le rêve du dragonnier étendu à ses côtés. Elle ne courrait aucun danger. Thorn se présenta à elle. Son apparence était différente. Il semblait affaibli, diminué, épuisé.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« Tu dois l'aider. »

« Qui ? »

« Tu sais qui il est. »

« Pourquoi ne prononces-tu pas le nom de ce traitre ? »

« Il n'y est pour rien ! Il a été piégé. Il ne voulait pas sceller ce pacte, mais sans cela beaucoup serait mort. »

« Comment pourrais-je te croire ? »

« Tu fais confiance au cadet mais pas à l'aîné. »

« Eragon n'a rien à voir avec son frère. Il nous a prouvés à tous qu'il était digne de confiance. »

« Murtagh l'est aussi ! »

Une douleur atroce fit trembler le dragon. Il s'écroula sous le coup. Keira se précipita malgré elle. La dragonnière souleva délicatement le museau de la créature.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« Je veux le sauver. Il aime son frère, c'est son seul péché. »

« Il a failli le tuer. »

« Il ne le voulait pas. C'était un terrible accident. Tu es notre gardienne. Sauve-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour nous tous… »

L'image de Thorn disparut laissant Keira de nouveau seule. Elle rompit le lien qui la retenait à l'esprit d'Eragon et ouvrit les yeux. Sa main reposait toujours sur le torse du dragonnier. Elle la voyait se soulever doucement au gré de sa respiration. Keira trembla. Croyant qu'elle avait froid, le jeune homme resserra son étreinte. Keira se blottit plus près du garçon. Son visage enfoui dans le cou d'Eragon, elle revit la tristesse et la peur de Thorn. Que lui avait coûté l'intrusion dans l'esprit des deux dragonniers ? Il avait semblé malade et accablé. Les avait-on puni pour ne pas avoir ramener Eragon ? Oui. C'était indéniable. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle était la gardienne des dents d'ivoire, l'étoile protectrice de leur salut. Son devoir était de trouver les dragons et de les protéger. Elle avait échoué avec Shruikan. Elle n'échouerait plus de nouveau. Elle trouverait une solution quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

--Heureusement que tu n'avais prêté allégeance à aucun de nos peuples. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'Islanzadi nous aurait fait subir, si elle avait su que sa petite fille était sous le commandement du Surda ou des Vardens.

La nouvelle concernant Keira s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Les elfes avaient cependant réussi à contrôler les fuites. La réapparition de la fille de Milianna devait rester secrète, ne pas s'étendre jusqu'aux oreilles du roi, Galbatorix. Il savait déjà qu'une nouvelle dragonnière était apparue et cela était bien suffisant. Qui savait ce qu'il allait faire de cette nouvelle ? Le répit que les rebelles espéraient allait peut-être être écourté de la plus sanglante des manières. Et si Nasuada continuait de se montrer enjouée malgré les craintes qui assaillaient tout le monde, c'était uniquement pour essayer de rendre le sourire à Keira. La jeune femme se montrait sombre et distante depuis l'apparition de Thorn. Seul Fenrir avait été mis dans la confidence. Elle n'avait pas voulu en informer Eragon de peur de le blesser. Saphira se doutait de quelque chose, mais la dragonne était assez intelligente pour ne pas se confier à la dragonnière.

--Cela n'aurait rien changé. Je suis une dragonnière, pas une princesse.

Le silence s'installa. Keira avait le don de couper court à toutes les conversations. Mais Nasuada n'était pas du genre à se laisser décourager de la sorte.

--Comment va Eragon ? J'ai appris que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble, notamment la nuit.

La jeune reine savait qu'elle avait été un brin trop loin, mais la réaction de Keira ne lui fit pas regretter son acte.

--Quoi ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?

Les joues de la jeune femme étaient devenues écarlates. Elle chercha de quoi répliquer, mais ne trouva pas ses mots. Nasuada riait aux éclats.

--Eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas trouver ton point faible aussi facilement !

--Ce n'est pas drôle…

Nasuada se calma. Elle n'avait pas voulu gêner son amie.

--Excuse-moi. Je me fais juste du souci. Tu parais si loin de nous, si sombre. Je sais que les temps sont durs et que nous nous préparons tous au prochain combat, mais te voir ainsi me fait peur.

Keira prit soudainement conscience de l'inquiétude de Nasuada. La jeune femme se montrait toujours enjouée en sa compagnie. Elle avait simplement cru que Nasuada avait besoin d'agir de la sorte, pour s'évader, laisser son esprit penser à autre chose qu'à ses devoirs. Mais il en était tout autre.

--Je suis désolée. Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement en ce moment. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à l'esprit, et je ne fais même plus attention aux gens qui m'entourent.

--Puis-je t'aider ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

--Tu nous aides suffisamment comme cela. Essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je dois régler certains problèmes seule, et je ne veux pas que cela te perturbe.

Nasuada allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais Keira fut la plus rapide.

--Je sais que tu désires m'aider, mon amie, mais ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est aucunement un manque de confiance ou parce que je crois que tu serais incapable de gérer cela, mais tu as déjà tant à faire… Je me demande souvent comment tu peux tenir le coup.

--Je marmonne souvent contre le conseil et le roi. Ça m'aide à évacuer.

Keira ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cela rassura Nasuada. La jeune reine ne trouva pas nécessaire d'insister, et changea de sujet.

--J'ai des plans à te montrer. Eragon n'est pas disponible et je voudrais l'avis d'un dragonnier. Donc si cela ne te dérange pas. Ça ne te prendra pas plus d'une heure.

--Ce serait avec plaisir.

Nasuada esquissa un sourire. Elle conduisit la dragonnière jusqu'à ses appartements, heureuse d'avoir pu discuter avec la jeune femme de ce qui la tenait à cœur. Elle aimait énormément Keira. Son côté calme et imperturbable, son impétuosité cachée, la façon dont elle l'écoutait parler sans l'interrompre, les regards qu'elles s'échangeaient durant les conseils lorsqu'elles pensaient que tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps. Cette complicité lui faisait cependant peur. Nasuada connaissait le prix de la guerre. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère et son père, ainsi que de nombreux compagnons. S'attacher à une personne devenait de plus en plus douloureux.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Elva se tenait au milieu de la pièce, engloutissant une corbeille entière de fruits. La petite fille leva ses yeux violets sur les deux jeunes femmes. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis elle se relança dans sa dégustation vorace. Depuis que Keira était apparue, Elva s'était montrée beaucoup plus sauvage et indépendante. Elle ne suivait plus Nasuada, préférant l'attendre dans ses appartements. Faisait-elle confiance à Keira pour protéger la jeune reine ? La dragonnière ne pouvait le savoir. La fillette refusait tout contact avec elle.

Nasuada ne se préoccupa pas d'Elva, la contournant pour se diriger vers son secrétaire. Keira la suivit sans pour autant faire abstraction de la fillette aux yeux pourpres. Elle ne la quitta pas du regard. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Elle connaissait l'histoire d'Elva. Elle savait de quels maux elle souffrait, pourtant il y avait autre chose. Le refus total de communiquer, la méfiance apparente qu'elle éprouvait envers Keira, gênait la jeune femme.

--Regarde.

Keira sortit de sa réflexion à l'interpellation de la reine des Vardens. Elle lui tendait une carte où des indications très brouillons s'étiraient dans tous les sens.

--Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

--Un plan d'attaque.

Nasuada entortilla ses doigts, visiblement embarrassée de montrer ceci à Keira. A bien y réfléchir, Eragon aurait parfaitement pu se libérer pour s'entretenir avec la jeune reine. Nasuada ne voulait tout simplement pas que le jeune homme voit ceci. Elle ne se sentait pas assez en confiance avec lui.

--C'est assez brouillon, lança Keira sans aucun tact.

Contre toute attente, Nasuada ne s'offusqua pas de cette remarque. Elle était bien trop excitée de voir Keira froncer les sourcils et chercher à s'installer sur le secrétaire pour étudier plus profondément la carte. Les doigts de la dragonnière effleurèrent le parchemin, suivant les mouvements que Nasuada avait imaginés. Elle avait pris en compte de nombreuses données : les caractéristiques de tous ses hommes, de leurs alliés, du terrain et même…

--Ces mouvements-là, ils sont destinés à Eragon et moi. Je me trompe ?

Le sourire de Nasuada suffit à Keira.

--Comment as-tu pu imaginer ça ?

--Ce n'est pas bon ?

--C'est excellent. La forme est assez grossière mais tu as pris en compte des choses que seuls un dragonnier connaît. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas volontaire, mais ça frôle le génie. Comment t'y es-tu prise ?

--Je vous ai simplement observé. Pendant vos entraînements, lors de notre combat ou tout simplement lorsque vous vous trouvez ensemble. J'ai appris beaucoup plus de choses sur vous en vous observant avec vos dragons qu'en essayant d'avoir une discussion sur votre vie privée.

--Les as-tu montré à quelqu'un, à part moi ?

--Non. Pourquoi ?

Le regard de Keira s'était assombri. Nasuada s'inquiéta aussitôt.

--Ne les montre à personne. Eragon ou Arya, si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, mais personne d'autre. C'est très important Nasuada.

--Que crains-tu ?

--Tu as vu et tu connais des informations qui, entre de mauvaises mains, pourraient nous nuire. Tes plans d'attaques sont excellents. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne considère pas ton travail à sa juste valeur. En t'apportant notre aide, Eragon et moi peaufinerons ton œuvre, et nous pourrons l'utiliser lors de notre prochain combat.

--Je n'en demande pas plus, Keira. Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa Nasuada. Je voulais simplement vous aider. Et j'ai réussi, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu essayes de me dire.

--Oui.

--Alors, ne rajoute rien. Tu es d'accord pour y travailler avec moi. Maintenant… ?

Keira se mit à rire, détendant l'atmosphère. Nasuada attrapa aussitôt une chaise et se pencha sur les cartes sous le regard amusé de la dragonnière. La jeune reine commença à compter les données qu'elle avait recueillies et qui lui avait permis de créer ces plans d'attaque. Keira écouta, sans dire un mot. De temps à autre, elle donnait des indications plus précises, des idées pour améliorer un point précis, mais elle laissait Nasuada prendre toutes les décisions. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient concentrées sur ce qu'elles faisaient. Rien n'aurait pu les perturber.

« Vous serez bientôt plus. Oui, bien plus. »

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Keira s'était retournée, l'esprit en alerte. Elle croisa les yeux d'Elva, intenses et brillants. La fillette ne réagit pas au regard interrogateur. Keira était pourtant certaine qu'elle avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle.

« Elle ne t'a pas parlé, lui souffla Fenrir. C'est une conscience bien plus puissante que celle d'une enfant. »

Keira déglutit. L'affirmation de Fenrir lui glaça le sang. Elle continua à fixer Elva. Mais plus rien ne se produisit.

--Comment se déroulent tes entraînements ?

--Bien.

--Et ta relation avec Nasuada ?

--Nous sommes amies.

--C'est une bonne chose.

--Oui.

Arya fronça les sourcils. Elle avait dû s'absenter durant quelques jours, et revoir sa nièce avait été une grande joie. Cependant la jeune femme s'entêtait à ne prononcer que trois mots par phrase. Cela irritait Arya. Elle avait l'impression que sa présence dérangeait la dragonnière. N'y tenant plus, elle se saisit de l'avant bras de Keira et arrêta sa course. La jeune femme fut interloquée par ce geste.

--Que se passe-t-il ?

--Magnifique, j'ai eu droit à cinq mots ! Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Tu sembles ne pas vouloir être en ma compagnie. Si cela se révèle être vrai, alors dis-le-moi simplement !

Keira écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de la colère de son aînée, mais s'excusa quand même.

--Je ne voulais pas te paraître grossière. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment. Je ne parle pas à beaucoup de monde, et Fenrir se contente de lire mes pensées pour communiquer avec moi. Cela n'a paru déplaire à personne.

--Eh bien, moi, cela me déplait ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouver, et j'avais hâte de te pouvoir de parler de nouveau. Mais j'ai l'impression de discourir avec une carpe.

La comparaison fit sourire Keira. Elle n'osa pas en rire de peur de froisser encore plus sa tante. Elle comprenait cependant la frustration de l'elfe.

--Je suis désolée. Repose-moi tes questions, et j'y répondrais avec autant de mots que tu le souhaiteras. Tu en auras tellement assez que tu me supplieras d'arrêter !

--Non. J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Keira regarda l'elfe avec un brin de soupçon. Sans mot dire, Arya la conduisit sur le terrain que les soldats utilisaient pour combattre à cheval. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement où sa tante voulait la mener.

--Quelles armes ?

--Celles que tu veux, mon ange. Montre-moi que tu as de l'imagination.

Le sourire de Keira s'élargit. Elle aimait déjà ce qui allait suivre. Le terrain ne manquait pas d'objets, de matière, d'êtres qui pourraient tout à fait convenir au combat qui se préparait. Elles se lancèrent l'une contre l'autre, autant amusées que concentrées. Si elles avaient eu des spectateurs, ils auraient été abasourdis. Cela n'avait rien d'un combat ordinaire. Elles jouaient sur tous les plans, rusant, poussant l'autre dans ses retranchements. Keira riait de plus en plus fort. Elle était heureuse. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, incapable de garder certaines barrières fermées. Elle stoppa net son action. Arya ne put éviter complètement ce changement inattendu. Son épée de pierre entailla le bras de Keira. La jeune femme ne réagit même pas. Son corps s'affaissa sur le sol, immobile, le regard vide.

Keira fut dévorée par des yeux d'un marron glacé. Elle était incapable de bouger. Le monstre qui se trouvait devant elle rugissait dans son esprit. Mais il n'était pas seul. Une autre présence se tenait à ses côtés. Un homme, non un adolescent. Il était empli de colère, d'impatience, de frustration. L'esprit de Keira n'approuva pas cette violence. Elle ne supporta pas l'intrusion forcée dont elle était la victime. Elle repoussa le dragon, fermement. Celui-ci retrouva le contrôle total de son esprit. Il accula son dragonnier, le forçant à son tour de couper la connexion. Le jeune homme résista. Il était désespéré, et la force du désespoir était une arme incroyable. Keira n'était cependant pas au bout de ses surprises. Et autre dragon s'imposa, plus vieux, plus sage, plus puissant. Keira se focalisa sur cet esprit bienveillant.

« Rayanir ! »

La voix était courroucée, gênée et la jeune femme ne cachait absolument pas sa colère envers… son frère ! Il y avait beaucoup trop d'informations pour la jeune femme. Des questions sans aucune réponse l'assaillaient. Qui étaient-ils ? Deux dragons. Deux dragonniers. Ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour que Keira puisse les localiser. Elle sentait cependant des différences anthropologiques chez eux.

« Je suis désolée, Keira. Cette intrusion ne se reproduira plus. J'y veillerais. »

La liaison fut aussitôt coupée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ici, mais il faut dire que je n'ai plus vraiment eu le temps d'écrire de fanfic. Il me reste quelques chapitres de L'oubliée en stock mais l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée… Donc si vous aimez cette histoire, la patience sera de rigueur. Désolée.**

**Mais voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Roran**

Beaucoup trop de personnes se trouvaient au-dessus de Keira. Instinctivement, elle fit barrage aux intrus, protégeant son visage avec son bras gauche. En étirant ses muscles, elle sentit une légère brûlure. Une grimace étira ses lèvres.

-Keira ?

La voix d'Eragon lui parvint comme un murmure lointain. Elle sentait les pierres lui broyaient le dos et le crâne, la poussière l'empêchait de respirait. Son corps entier était pris d'un malaise qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître. Son estomac lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à trop le brusquer. Keira avait envie de pleurer. Elle n'en connaissait pas vraiment la raison et cela fit empirer son malaise. Fenrir essayait de la calmer. Elle sentait son esprit réconfortant près du sien. Celui de Saphira était un peu en retrait mais elle s'inquiétait tout autant.

-Il faut l'emmener ailleurs, murmura Eragon. Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour s'occuper d'elle, et la voir dans cet état risque d'inquiéter nos hommes.

-Mes appartements sont les plus près, mais je désirerais que les elfes n'apprennent pas cet incident. Il faut garder cela secret.

Eragon opina. Il souleva aussi doucement que possible Keira, la callant contre son torse. La jeune femme émit une légère plainte, mais se laissa faire. En quelques minutes, elle se retrouva dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les deux dragons purent se faufiler dans une pièce adjacente. Une ouverture assez large y avait été aménagée pour permettre aux créatures de glisser leur tête dans la chambre.

-C'est une ancienne chambre de dragonnier. Nasuada voulait nous y installer, le temps de notre séjour, mais Orrin avait refusé. Il voulait avoir les dragonniers près de lui, dans l'enceinte du château.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Orrin est du genre à aimer s'entourer de personnes ayant du prestige, du pouvoir ou une influence certaine. C'est en partie pour cela que les elfes rechignent à venir au Surda.

Eragon esquissa un sourire complice, mais les gémissements de Keira le ramena aussitôt à la réalité.

-Devons-nous prévenir Angela ? Je sais que Keira n'aime pas réellement la sorcière, mais elle est la plus apte à s'occuper d'elle.

« Non, intervint Fenrir. »

Le dragonnier pivota vers le dragon, étonné par ses dires.

« Keira n'a pas besoin de soins. Personne ne peut l'aider pour l'instant. Elle s'est elle-même protégée contre une attaque mentale. Elle n'a pas voulu que je sois impliqué. Elle s'est fermée au monde extérieur. »

-Que devons-nous faire, alors ? On ne peut pas attendre qu'elle revienne à elle.

-C'est malheureusement la seule chose à faire. Keira ne laissera personne entrer dans son esprit, pas après ce qu'elle a subi. Et c'était la seule façon de l'aider.

L'impuissance se peignit sur tous les visages, et les trois jours qui suivirent ne rassurèrent pas les quatre compagnons.

Keira se rua vers la porte. Les jours qu'elle avait passé à se battre contre elle-même l'avait épuisé, mais plus encore, elle était à fleur de peau et la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister mentalement, n'allait rien arranger. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et traversa la cavité où les dragons avaient habité durant sa convalescence. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Eragon. L'étranger recula devant l'accueil de Keira. Il la regarda fulminer sans pouvoir réagir.

-Comment oses-tu t'adresser à eux de cette façon !

Keira essayait de se contenir, mais elle hurlait presque contre le jeune homme.

-Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires chiens de garde ! Ce sont des créatures bien plus intelligentes, bien plus anciennes et bien plus puissantes que toi !

Le monologue bruyant de la jeune femme alerta Eragon. Il apparut de la salle de bain, une serviette rapidement noué autour de sa taille.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Keira se tourna vers lui, toujours empreinte à la même colère.

-Cet abruti n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'insulter Fenrir et Saphira !

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel, s'indigna le jeune homme.

-Eragon. Etre où ?

Le dragonnier regarda sa compagne avec une interrogation non déguisée. Elle soupira exaspérée.

-Ce sont les trois mots qu'il a prononcés pour leur demander où tu étais !

-Oh !

-Oh ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !

Eragon était épuisé. Il se passa une main sur le front, essayant de faire abstraction de la colère de Keira. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que cette colère n'était en fait tournée que vers elle-même. Elle s'en voulait, mais il était incapable d'en comprendre la raison. Frustrée, elle partit rejoindre Fenrir.

Roran fixait son cousin. Il attendait une réponse, et le plus vite serait le mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Tu as parlé à Saphira et Fenrir comme s'ils étaient des créatures dénuées d'intelligence. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu as eu de la chance de ne pas finir carbonisé ou foudroyé.

-Les dragons peuvent nous foudroyer.

-Non. Mais Keira, oui.

Roran ne semblait pas encore comprendre l'erreur qu'il avait faite.

-Ecoute. Nous avons eu trois jours assez mouvementés. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir une joute verbale.

-Mouvementés. Oui, je vois ça. Dans la tenue où tu es, je comprends bien.

-Roran…

Le dragonnier s'effondra sur le lit, le visage entre les mains. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, surtout pas contre son cousin.

-Tu vis le parfait bonheur avec la femme que tu aimes, pendant que moi, j'attends patiemment que tu te décides à sauver Katrina.

-Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours. Keira a été victime d'une attaque venant d'un dragon et de son dragonnier. Aucun de nous ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Nous avons dû attendre qu'elle revienne à elle.

Il s'arrêta revivant l'angoisse des derniers jours.

-Elle ne s'est réveillée que ce matin. Elle a l'air d'aller bien, je sais, mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de sauter sur les gens de la sorte.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Eragon releva la tête, fixant son cousin d'un air étrange. Sa compassion n'était pas feinte. Roran posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère de non-sang.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je vais bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent, découvrant Keira dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était beaucoup plus calme. Fenrir avait dû trouver les mots justes pour la rendre plus sereine.

-Qui est Katrina ?

La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, s'assoyant en face d'Eragon.

-Ma fiancée. Elle a été enlevée par les Ra'zac.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Keira. C'est à cause de moi que Carvahall a été attaqué par les Ra'zac et que Katrina est entre leurs griffes maintenant.

-Arrête, Eragon. Tout ça ne sert à rien. Galbatorix est le seul responsable de notre malheur. Je ne l'ai compris que très récemment, mais je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant.

-Savez-vous où elle est détenue ? continua Keira.

-Helgrind.

Une moue désapprobatrice déforma les traits de la dragonnière. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les légendes qui entouraient ce lieu, et elle était bien placée pour savoir que ces légendes n'en étaient pas vraiment.

-Vous comptez y aller ?

-Oui. J'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps maintenant.

Roran se tourna vers Eragon, reprenant son discours.

-Si tu ne veux pas venir, j'irais seul. Mais ton aide me serait d'un grand secours. Ainsi que celle de Saphira.

Il appuya ses derniers mots, en regardant Keira. La jeune femme prit cela pour des excuses, et lui sourit.

-Fenrir et moi pourrons aussi vous accompagner.

-C'est hors de question.

Eragon s'était levé d'un bond devant la proposition de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle agir de la sorte, alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir d'une sorte de coma ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Qui m'assure que tu ne vas pas subir une nouvelle attaque de ce dragonnier ?

Keira ne protesta pas cette fois-ci. Elle avait tenu sa langue jusque là, parce qu'elle était encore amère de la façon dont le dragonnier et son dragon l'avaient attaquée. Mais elle ne pourrait pas garder cela plus longtemps secret…

-Je ne pense pas que cette attaque en était vraiment une.

-Je te demande pardon ?

La jeune femme soupira.

-Il n'a pas vraiment voulu me blesser. Il était plus désespéré qu'autre chose, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est servi de son dragon pour entrer en contact avec moi.

-Tu appelles ça entrer en contact ? Tu es resté dans le coma durant trois jours, Keira !

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'approuvais son geste, bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas à être aussi violent avec moi. Je suis sensée protéger les dragons. Demander à son dragon de me contacter aurait été amplement suffisant. Cela aurait coûté beaucoup moins de temps et d'énergie à tout le monde.

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais de qui parle-t-on ?

-D'un nouveau dragonnier, lâcha Eragon avec mépris.

-Il y a d'autres dragonniers en Alagaësia ? Mais c'est fantastique, non ?

Eragon fixait toujours Keira. Il ne voyait pas la nouvelle avec autant d'enthousiasme. Bien au contraire. Pour l'instant, il représentait plus une menace à ses yeux qu'un nouvel allié.

-Non, pas tout à fait. Ils ne sont pas d'ici, continua Keira.

-Oh !

Roran n'avait pas fait attention au même détail qu'Eragon. Le dragonnier, lui, voyait de plus en plus d'informations lui arriver en plein visage sans qu'il y soit préparé. Il n'aimait pas cela et le fit clairement comprendre à la jeune femme.

-Ils ?

-Oui. Ils sont deux.

-Keira ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Une nouvelle fois la jeune femme soupira. Roran avait du mal à suivre la discussion, mais il se sentait beaucoup trop privilégié pour les interrompre en posant mille et une questions.

-C'est assez compliqué. Je n'ai pu glaner des informations que par le biais des deux dragons, un mâle et une femelle.

Les ronronnements de Fenrir et Saphira se firent entendre dans les esprits des deux dragonniers. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, Keira venait de leur confirmer. L'existence même des dragons reprenait vie.

-Les deux dragons sont frère et sœur. Ils viennent tous les deux d'une même portée, mais ils ont été séparés avant leur éclosion. L'œuf de la femelle avait été volé par une tribu nomade du sud, bien au-delà de l'Alagaësia. Ils pensaient que c'était une pierre mystique, venant de l'un de leurs dieux. Selon leurs croyances, la pierre offrait prospérité et bonheur. C'est pour cela qu'ils conduisaient les enfants sur le point de devenir adulte devant leur artefact. Il y a environ deux ans, des jumeaux, Maya et Rayanir, ont été emmenés devant la pierre. Lorsque Maya s'est avancée vers l'œuf, celui-ci s'est fendillé. Les deux enfants ont été aussitôt exclus de la tribu. Ils pensaient que les jumeaux étaient des envoyés d'une force maléfique venue détruire leur peuple. Ils n'avaient que quatorze ans.

-Le dragon venait simplement de reconnaître son dragonnier.

-Oui. Mais cela personne ne le savait. Rayanir était dans une colère noire. Maya, elle, comprenait les craintes de ses semblables. Elle ne leur en a pas vraiment voulu. Et puis, peu après, Syria, la dragonne de Maya est venue rejoindre les enfants. Rayanir n'a trouvé son dragon que très récemment. Morwan doit avoir le même âge que Saphira ou Fenrir.

-Pourquoi n'avoir essayé de te contacter qu'aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Deux ans, seuls, abandonnés, ne comprenant pas la présence des dragons à leurs côtés, ni leurs transformations physiques. Je ne me suis réveillée que très récemment, peut-être que les dragons n'ont senti ma présence qu'à partir de ce moment-là.

-Ta présence ? Je suis largué.

-Keira est un aimant à dragons, si tu préfères.

Eragon avait lancé cette explication des plus archaïque avec une désinvolture et un certain agacement. Keira le regarda plus interloquée que jamais.

-Très bien, mais dans ce cas, sont-ils des alliés ou des ennemis ?

-Ils n'ont aucun lien avec notre conflit, mais étant donné les plans de Galbatorix, tôt ou tard, ils seront impliqués. Rayanir est bien trop en colère pour parlementer. Il ne voulait que des réponses. Je pourrais entrer en contact avec Syria et Maya. Je suis sûre que je pourrais les convaincre de se joindre à nous.

-Très bien. Il faudra que tu t'en charges avec Nasuada et Arya. Il n'est pas envisageable de les laisser en dehors de ça. On ne sait que très peu de choses sur eux.

-Je ne comptais pas faire tout ça seule de toute façon.

Eragon soupira. Il était sur les nerfs, à bout de fatigue. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, malaxant son crâne comme si ce geste allait lui donner les réponses qu'il cherchait.

-Je suis désolé, Keira. Je ne voulais pas mettre en doute tes capacités.

-Oui, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons beaucoup trop de choses en tête en ce moment. De toute façon, les nouveaux dragonniers peuvent attendre.

-Quoi ?

-Nous devons nous montrer prudents, tu l'as dit toi-même. On pourrait commencer par s'occuper de Katrina. J'ai peur qu'elle ne parvienne pas à survivre si nous nous éternisons au Surda. Et à nous cinq nous pouvons rivaliser avec les Ra'zacs. Je n'avance pas que nous pouvons partir en croisade sur un coup de tête, mais d'ici une journée à peine, nous pourrions être prêts à partir avec la bénédiction de Nasuada.

-Tu exploites mes propos d'une manière qui t'arrange bien, Keira.

-Oui, peut-être, mais j'ai raison. Et puis, tu as fait une promesse à Roran.

Eragon hésita. Son regard allait de Roran à Keira. Il souhaitait plus que tout aider son cousin, et le fait que Keira les soutienne le réconfortait au plus haut point mais…

-Eragon… souffla Roran.

-Orik nous accompagnera. Ce n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre. Je veux aussi l'accord d'Arya, en plus de celui de Nasuada. Je ne tiens pas à me mettre à dos Islanzadi.

Roran et Keira sourirent comme des enfants qui viennent d'obtenir ce qu'ils avaient tant désiré. En les voyant ainsi, Eragon se remémora leur première rencontre. Il n'aurait pas cru les voir si bien s'entendre après cela, ni même voir Keira se confier aussi facilement devant son cousin. Les femmes étaient décidément bien plus compliquées à cerner que les dragons…

Convaincre Nasuada et Arya ne fut qu'une partie de plaisir comparée à l'aversion d'Orik pour les voyages à dos de dragons.

-Jamais ! Plutôt me couper la barbe, me pendre par les pieds et me donner en pâture aux Urgals !

Les deux dragonniers le toisaient d'un air circonspect. Ils avaient beau le dépasser d'au moins trois bonnes têtes, ils restaient prudents face à sa colère. Le nain fulminait. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond, tirant sur les poils de sa barbe, se hérissant les cheveux. Il était tiraillé entre son envie de donner une bonne leçon aux Ra'zacs et sa peur de l'altitude. Les deux dragonniers n'osaient argumenter ses protestations. Puis soudain, le nain poussa un cri de rage. Il fixa Keira et Eragon, et leur lança :

-D'accord ! Je viens.

Keira faillit en rire, mais le coude d'Eragon heurta doucement ses côtes lui faisant comprendre qu'après tant de difficultés, mieux fallait ne pas contrarier Orik. Le plus dur étant fait, les préparatifs ne mirent guère longtemps à se terminer. A la tombée de la nuit, Roran, Eragon, Saphira, Keira, Fenrir et Orik étaient aux frontières du Surda, près à décoller. Keira finissait de seller Fenrir quand une silhouette apparue derrière eux, une torche éclairant chacun des pas de l'inconnu. Roran partit à sa rencontre, reconnaissant visiblement celle qui s'approchait de la petite troupe. Beaucoup trop occupée avec ses propres préparatifs, Keira n'entendit que des murmures de la conversation.

-Vous partez ?

-Oui. Dans quelques minutes.

-Tu avais promis Puissant Marteau ! Tu devais m'emmener avec toi.

-Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous sommes déjà au complet.

-Tu dis uniquement cela parce que je suis une femme !

-Non, Birgit. Tu m'as suffisamment prouvé que tu étais assez puissante pour les combattre.

-Et elle, là-bas ! Pourquoi vient-elle avec vous ? Nous ne la connaissons même pas !

Soudain, Birgit remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'ici. Si Saphira brillait dans l'obscurité, Fenrir, lui était presque invisible. On avait l'impression que Keira s'affairait autour d'un spectre.

« Parce qu'elle a un moyen de transport que tu n'as pas, femme ! »

La voix de Fenrir avait été dure et froide. Ses yeux mordorés scrutaient l'intruse sans la moindre pitié. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se montrer courtois et compatissant. Ce qu'il lisait en Birgit ne lui plaisait pas. Trop de colère, trop de haine, trop de rancune. Il était impensable de la laisser venir avec eux. Il pénétra plus profondément dans l'esprit de la femme. La conscience du dragon écrasa celle de Birgit. Elle s'effondra, le regard vide, prise de tremblements.

« Il est temps de partir ! siffla le dragon. Autant ne pas s'attarder… »

Roran regarda perplexe la femme assise devant lui. Une peur légitime s'était emparée de lui en découvrant une nouvelle fois l'étendue des pouvoirs des dragons. Il frissonna en pensant à ce qu'il avait osé dire à Saphira et Fenrir lors de leur première rencontre.

-Roran ! appela son cousin.

Le jeune homme recula doucement, fixant toujours Birgit, puis accéléra le pas. Il se focalisa sur Eragon, saisissant la main de son cousin à la volée. Sentir Saphira sous lui fut une expérience assez surprenante. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il montait un dragon. Juste à côté de lui, Fenrir s'ébrouait, Keira et Orik essayant tant bien que mal de se positionner de la meilleure façon qui soit. Le nain ne donnait pas vraiment du sien.

-Comment diable voulez-vous que je m'installe là-dessus ! On est encore plus à l'étroit que sur Saphira !

Ce ne fut que bref, mais Roran réussit à voir l'échange de regards entre Keira et son dragon. Fenrir plia légèrement ses pattes avant et s'élança dans les airs, sous les jurons du nain. Ce dernier trouva subitement la meilleure place qui soit sur son dos.


End file.
